The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja
by Well-Sensei
Summary: What if Ben and Gwen , using a transportation machine that Grandpa Max made, are transported to the Naruto world? While being there, Ben and Gwen make unbreakable new bonds and friendships. However, they make many enemies due to Ben's Omnitrix wielding abilities. How far will the two go to protect their new friends against unbelievable opponents? Starts at the Introduction arc.
1. Prolouge: A New World?

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: A Ben 10 and Naruto Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer: Hello, everyone! =D I thought that it'd be a time for another crossover! This time, I've decided it'd be Ben 10 and Naruto! Yay! =) I don't own Ben 10 or Naruto so don't sue me please! Thank you! =) Now let the story begin! =) I hope you all enjoy this story! =) **

The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Prologue: A New World?

It had been two weeks since a certain young man had helped to save the world against Vilgax, an evil, squid looking alien who was bent on ruling the entire universe. The young man in particular was in a certain R.V vehicle playing video games. This young man was about 10 years old, had brown hair, green eyes, a black and white t-shirt, green cargo pants, black sneakers, and a peculiar watch on his wrist. This boy's name is Ben Tennyson and what was on his wrist was a watch called an omnitrix which allows him to transform into various sorts of aliens. He was busy playing a video game called Sumo Slammer on his PC while his cousin next to him was reading a book.

His cousin was about 10 years old as well, had short orange hair with a blue hairpin, a long sleeved blue t-shirt with a kitten on it, white pants, and white shoes. Her name is Gwen Tennyson and she is currently reading a book which allows her to perform various kinds of spells such as magical or mystic ones.

"Honestly, Ben, you can do more than play video games, all day. Why don't you read a book?" Gwen suggested while Ben groaned in annoyance.

"No way! I hate reading! Besides, I saved the world two weeks ago from Vilgax anyways so I'm just gonna relax!" Ben replied before going back to his game making Gwen sigh before returning to her book.

About an hour after that, Ben succeeded in all of the levels in his Sumo Slammer video game.

"Whoo! Hell Yeah! Who's the best!? Ben is!" Ben cheered while Gwen got annoyed.

"Shut up! You're so damn loud!" Gwen yelled after trying her best to ignore Ben.

Ben stuck his tongue out at her making her do the same which made them get into a glaring completion before Ben decided to leave and go to see where his grandfather is.

After getting up, Ben walks in his R.V. into another room and went towards his grandfather that was working on a certain device. Ben's grandfather had short white hair, a red Hawaiian shirt, blue pants, brown shoes and his name is Max Tennyson. This man was a famous plumber who used to hunt aliens back in the day.

"Hey, grandpa!" Ben greeted his grandfather with a smile.

"Hey there, Ben" Max greeted his grandson returning the smile.

"So what're you working on, anyways?" Ben asked curiously.

"Oh this? It's a transportation machine that can allow anyone to be transported anywhere that they want. And the cool thing is that, it can even allow someone to go to other dimensions!" Max stated with a smirk making Ben giddy with excitement.

"OOH~! I wanna try!" Ben yelled

"Sorry, Ben, but it's only in its beginning stage and it's not ready to be used yet." Max stated making Ben frown

"What!? When'll it be ready then!?" Ben asked impatiently

"By my calculations, I'll have it done by next week, more or less." Max replied making Ben frown again

"What!? That's too long!" Ben complained

"Sorry, Ben, but that's when it'll be ready so we'll just have to wait until then" Max replied before screwing one last bolt on the machine. "That's it for today" Max said before leaving.

"Yeah, Ben, so don't go near that machine!" Gwen said making Ben glare at her in anger and annoyance.

"Fine…whatever…." Ben said before smirking after Gwen left.

"Ha! I can just use that machine when Grandpa and Gwen go to sleep tonight! It's the perfect plan!" Ben thought with a huge smirk.

And so with that thought, Ben continued on with the rest of his day like nothing ever happened.

At around 11:45 P:M that, everyone in the R.V. vehicle was asleep. Or, mostly, everyone for that matter. It appears that Ben was just faking being asleep!

"Hehehe! Now it's time to use that transportation machine!" Ben thought with a big grin.

And with that, Ben snuck out of his bed towards the room with the transportation machine.

"Now…I wonder how you work this thing." Ben said before looking at the various controls.

"Damn….these buttons look hard…." Ben said with a blank face before grinning. "I'm not called unpredictable for nothing though!" he said before pressing various buttons while not even noticing that the lights were on, like an idiot.

Meanwhile, Gwen decided to get something to help quench her thirst.

"Man, I'm thirsty" Gwen said before she notices several bright lights coming from a certain room in the R.V.

"What the he-?" she asked before coming to a realization. "Ben!" she yelled before running to the room.

"Ben! What're you doing!? You're not supposed to go near that transportation machine!" Gwen yelled while Ben groaned

"Shut up! It looks cool so I'm trying the machine out!" Ben retorted before trying to press another button but his hand was slapped away by Gwen.

"Stop it, idiot!" Gwen yelled, glaring at Ben

"Why don't you stop!?" Ben yelled while sticking his tongue out making Gwen angry.

Gwen and Ben then scuffle until the two accidently press a red button which makes a loud, siren-like noise, alarming the two.

"W-what the hell!?" The two yelled which accidently made Max wake up.

"What the!? Ben! Gwen! Get away from the machine!" Max yelled while running into the room.

The two are too slow to react and as a result the two are transported to somewhere unknown...leaving a shocked Max in wake of what happened.

"The circuits are fried in this machine and it's all burnt and destroyed." Max replied while observing the machine. "I need to get to fixing on this machine so I can get Ben and Gwen back!" Max said.

**Meanwhile,** **On a certain planet in another dimension…**

In a village named Konoha, a certain kid was evading a ninja named Iruka after once again painting on the hokage monument. This kid was about 12 years old, had spiky blond hair, sapphire blue eyes, tanned skin, 3 whiskers on each of his cheeks, an orange jacket with a tassel on the sleeve with blue on each shoulder side with a raised white collar and rolled up sleeves, orange pants with rolled up pants legs, and blue ninja sandals and green goggles.

"Nyuh! Can't catch me, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled while smacking his butt at Iruka.

"Damn you, Naruto!" Iruka yelled before chasing him. Iruka had tanned skin, brown hair that was in a ponytail, a blue cloth that had a plate with a leaf on it, attached to the cloth, a long sleeved blue shirt underneath a green flak jacket, blue pants, and blue ninja sandals.

However, the two then notice a huge light in the sky that got smaller and smaller until a boy fell.

"Holy crap! There're two kids!" Naruto yelled

"Don't worry, I've got them" Iruka stated before catching the boy and girl and upon further examination he noted that the boy and girl looked to be at least 2 years younger than Naruto and they looked to not be a ninja as well and what really caught Iruka's attention was the weird watch on the boy's wrist.

"Hey! Pull yourselves together!" Iruka said before tapping the boy's cheek softly which woke him up.

"Mmm….Where am I?" Ben asked curisouly before fully waking up and taking in his surroundings.

"You're in Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, and I'm Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo! What're your names?" Naruto asked with a huge smile

"I'm Ben Tennyson" Ben replied with a huge smile as well.

"And I am Gwen Tennyson" Gwen replied with her own smile.

**(A/N: So who is Uzumaki Naruto? ;) Wink, Wink. Find out these answers and more in the next chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!)**

(Insert Naruto ending theme: Wind)

(End Naruto ending theme: Wind)

(The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Preview of Next Chapter Cue Naruto Preview Theme)

Gwen: So We're in a world of ninja, huh?

Hiruzen: That's correct. So what do say? Why don't you become a ninja until we find a way to send you back home?

Ben: That sounds awesome!

Ben and Naruto: Next Time on The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Meet Naruto Uzumaki! Don't miss it! ;)

(End Naruto Preview Theme)

**And there's the prologue to the chapter guys. Yay! =D Also, Who would you guys like Ben to be paired with? The choices are:**

**Ben/Sakura**

**Ben/Ino**

**Ben/Hinata**

**And Ben/Tenten**

**As for Gwen, her choices are:**

**Gwen/Naruto**

**Gwen/Sasuke**

**Gwen/Shikamaru**

**Gwen/Choji**

**Gwen/Shino**

**Gwen/Lee**

**Gwen/Neji**

**And Gwen/Gaara**

**Also, let me guys know what you think of this story and I'll have a new chapter up during this week either Wednesday or Thursday. So let me know what you think and don't forget to vote on who you want Ben and Gwen to be with! Till next time guys, Bye! =D Well-sensei, out! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Naruto Uzumaki!

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: A Ben 10 and Naruto Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Yo, everyone! It's time for the real first chapter of the story since the last chapter was simply a prologue! =) Also….**

**Gwen: Hey, what're you beating around the bush for? Just get to the story, already!**

**Me: I have to say the disclaimer though… =P **

**Gwen: Honestly, you're just as slow as Ben!**

**Ben: What was that!?**

**Gwen: You heard me, idiot!**

***The two the scuffle while I luckily manage to get away***

**Me: Whew! That was close! Those two are vicious! Now what I was saying was that I was counting the numbers of the pairing polls. The polls are as followed:**

**For Ben:**

**Ben/Sakura: 2**

**Ben/Ino: 4**

**Ben/Hinata: 1**

**Ben/Tenten: 2**

**For Gwen:**

**Gwen/Naruto: 2**

**Gwen/Sasuke: 0**

**Gwen/Shikamaru: 2**

**Gwen/Choji: 1**

**Gwen/Shino: 1**

**Gwen/Lee: 0**

**Gwen/Neji: 1**

**Gwen/Gaara: 0**

**And so those are the results of who people chose to be with Ben and Gwen, but don't worry, it's still very early in the story to make a choice so keep on voting, please! =D Also, for my first three reviewers of my story; these include shinxshinx1595, war sage, and game lover41592; I'm sorry if me changing Gwen to be in the Naruto world with Ben surprises you guys but I thought that it'd be interesting if Gwen were there with Ben as well so I hope you three will continue to follow my story! Thank you! =) Now, with all of that being said, I don't own Ben 10 or Naruto as they belong to their original creators so don't sue me please! Now then, let the next chapter being! ^_^**

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Chapter 1: Meet Naruto Uzumaki!**

(Insert Naruto Opening 1: Rocks)

(End Naruto Opening 1: Rocks)

On the last chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja, Ben and Gwen got into a scuffle over a transportation device that Grandpa Max made. In the process of that, the two were transported to a new world where they met two new people: Naruto Uzumaki and Iruka Umino. Just where have Ben and Gwen landed and will they ever find a way back home? Find out in this chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!

**Last time from where we left off…..**

"You're in Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, and I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo! What're your names?" Naruto asked with a big smile.

"I'm Ben Tennyson" Ben replied with a huge smile as well.

"And I am Gwen Tennyson" Gwen replied with her own smile after getting up.

**Chapter Start**

The first thing that Iruka and Naruto noticed was that Gwen was about Naruto's height while Ben was shorter than Naruto.

"So you're Ben and Gwen, huh? Those are weird names!" Naruto exclaimed as he laughed.

"Oh, yeah? Well, Naruto's pretty weird too, you know!" Ben retorted

Gwen meanwhile blushed at Naruto.

"Wow, he's so cute! I wonder if he's single!" Gwen thought with a smile.

"So, Ben-san, Gwen-san, where are you two from, anyways?" Iruka asked.

"We're from America!" Ben said loudly and energetically.

"Amer-i-what?" Naruto asked. "Is that a ramen ingredient?"

"Hell no!" Gwen yelled as she smacked Naruto on his head "It's a country! My god, you're more stupid than Ben!" Gwen finished while she ignored Ben who protested how he's not an idiot.

"That hurt!" Naruto moaned as he rubbed the growing lump on his head.

"Good!" Gwen huffed.

"She's as scary as Sakura-Chan, so I would watch how I around Gwen…." Thought Naruto

"Anyways…..Ben-san, Gwen-san, I don't know where this America place is but, you're in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves." Iruka stated shocking the two kids.

Gwen's eyes suddenly went wide in realization. "It must've been when that button made that loud, siren-like noise!

**Flashback No Jutsu!**

"Ben! What're you doing!? You're not supposed to go near that transportation machine!" Gwen yelled while Ben groaned.

"Shut up! It looks cool so I'm trying the machine out!" Ben retorted before trying another button but his hand was slapped away by Gwen.

"Stop it, idiot!" Gwen yelled, glaring at Ben.

"Why don't you stop!?" Ben yelled while sticking his tongue out making Gwen angry.

Gwen and Ben then scuffle until the two accidently press a red button which makes a loud, siren-like noise, alarming the two.

"W-what the hell!?" The two yelled which accidently made Max wake up.

"What the!? Ben! Gwen! Get away from the machine!" Max yelled running into the room.

The two are slow to react and as a result the two are transported to somewhere unknown…leaving a shocked Max in wake up what happened.

**Flashback No Jutsu End!**

"You idiot! I told you not to mess with that machine!" Gwen yelled while Ben glared back at her.

"Shut up! It looked fun so I did it!" Ben retorted in defense of himself.

The two then get into a verbal fight until Iruka breaks it up.

"Hey! Enough!" Iruka yelled getting both kids' attention.

"So tell me what happened." Iruka said.

And so Gwen told Iruka of the transportation machine that Max had made and how thanks to Ben messing around with the device, the two were transported to this place.

"So where on planet earth are we?" Gwen asked.

"Uh…you must've hit your head hard when you fell because you're not on this planet Earth place anymore. You're on planet Chakra." Naruto said

"HUH!? We're on a different planet!?" Ben and Gwen yelled simultaneously.

(Insert Naruto theme: It's the training)

"How the hell are we gonna get home!?" Ben yelled.

"You dumbass! I told you not to go near that machine!" Gwen screamed as she grabbed Ben by his shirt collar and started shaking him.

"That's enough already!" Iruka yelled as he got Gwen to release Ben

(End of Naruto theme: It's the training)

"I have a suggestion. Why don't you guys talk to Hokage-sama about your problem?" Iruka suggested.

"Hokage? What's that?" Ben asked.

"The Hokage is the leader of the village." Iruka explained.

"Oh…" Gwen said as she finally caught on.

"Yeah! I'll be the Hokage and surpass all the ones that came before me!" Naruto said with his foxy grin.

"Well...I'm sure you will." Gwen said smiling.

"Hokage-Sama might be able to help you guys out with your predicament." Iruka said with a reassuring smile.

"Alright then, I guess we have no choice." Ben said to Gwen who nodded her head in agreement.

"It's settled then! Let's go!" Naruto said with energy as he ran enthusiastically while Ben ran after him.

"Those two are so alike that they could be brothers….." Iruka said with a sweat drop before going after them.

"Ugh! Great! Now I have to deal with another Ben!" Gwen mentally groaned before joining the three.

And with that, the group continued on towards route to the Hokage tower.

(Insert Naruto theme: Afternoon of Konoha)

"So Ben, Gwen, how old are you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Ben and I are ten years old." Gwen stated as Ben nodded his head.

"Oh, cool! You're two years younger than me!" Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, so are you two like siblings?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Hahahaha! No way! Unfortunately, we're cousins!" Gwen groaned while Ben ignored her groan.

"Wow, that's cool!" Naruto said while deep down he was feeling sad over the fact that he had no family.

"And we're here!" Iruka said.

(End of Naruto theme: Afternoon of Konoha)

And so the group arrives at the Hokage mansion or residence. The **Hokage Residence** is a large mansion occupied by the Hokage during their reign, and is located close to both the Academy and Hokage Monument.[1] Circular in design, it is also one of the largest buildings in Konohagakure, towering over most other buildings. There is also the kanji for "Fire" (火) painted on the roof of the building. It is filled with many forbidden scrolls, in which lie the secrets to many techniques.

"Wow!" Gwen said as she marveled at the size.

"It's so cool and big!" Ben exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.

"Hahaha, I know right?!" Naruto smiled.

"Well, let's go in!" Iruka said with a smile at Ben and Gwen's reactions.

And so the four went inside of the mansion until Iruka stopped at a brown door and knocked on it.

"Come in!" an elderly male voice said.

And with that, the group went into the room and in there they are greeted by a man with short white hair, wrinkles, a wart near his left nostril, and a red, full-length kimono under a white haori that was tied together with a white sash. This man's name was Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Ah! Iruka! Naruto!" Hiruzen greeted with a smile.

"Yo, old man!" Naruto greeted with a smile.

"Hahaha, hello to you too, Naruto" Hiruzen greeted back chuckling before noticing the two children right by Naruto.

"Hmm? And who might you two be?" Hiruzen inquired

"Hello, sir, my name is Gwen Tennyson" Gwen said politely making Hiruzen smile.

"What a polite girl." Hiruzen grinned before he turned over to Ben. "And what about you young man?"

"Yo, old man, I'm Ben Tennyson!" Ben greeted making everyone in the room except Naruto sweat drop.

Gwen whacked Ben in his head and yelled, "Idiot! You don't call an elderly person "old man"! It's rude!"

"Hehehehe, it is perfectly alright. Clearly this young man is obviously not very mannerable." Hiruzen said

"You're right, I'm not" Ben said blankly making Gwen groan in annoyance.

"Hahaha, this boy is just like Naruto!" Hiruzen thought with a smile.

"You two don't seem to be from around here. So where do you both come from?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

"We're from America on Planet Earth." Ben said confusing the old man.

"Based on what Ben-kun said about this planet earth, you two seem to come from a different planet which is very odd. Would you mind explaining how you two were able to come here?" Hiruzen asked.

And so Gwen explains about the transportation device that her grandfather made, how Ben stubbornly rebelled against his grandfather, and finished of how the two pressed a red button which transported them to this world.

"I see." Hiruzen said

"So what kinda world is this? Because I saw people around this village wearing these weird costumes." Ben said

"You're on Planet Chakra, home of various ninja around the globe." Hiruzen explained

"A ninja world!? That's so cool!" Ben exclaimed with sparkles in his eyes.

"I know, right!?" Naruto smirked

And so the two boys chattered while Gwen was shocked.

"So we're in a world full of ninjas, huh?" Gwen asked.

"That's correct. And if you don't mind, I have a suggestion." Hiruzen started

"Sure. What is it, old man?" Ben asked curiously.

"Until we can find a way for the two of you to return home, what do the both of you saying to becoming ninja?" Hiruzen asked with a smile.

"That sounds awesome!" Ben yelled

"Wait a second, but shouldn't we have some sort of special training before we come ninja?" Gwen asked.

"Right you asked that, Gwen-Chan. Because starting tomorrow, you'll both be attending the ninja academy with Naruto tomorrow." Hiruzen said.

Ben stopped cheering and his face turned into total horror, "….S-school?" he asked as his face turned pale.

"Why yes of course, Ben-kun. You both have to learn the way of the ninja before you can actually become a ninja!" Hiruzen said making Ben groan loudly.

"But I can hold myself in a battle with this!" smirked Ben as he pointed to his Omnitrix.

"A watch?" Iruka asked.

"It's not just some watch! It's called the Omnitrix and I can turn into anything I want!" said Ben smiling before he turned into Gray matter, a tiny purple alien.

"See? Look!" Gray matter said.

"Holy crap! That's so cool!" said Naruto with sparkly eyes.

"H-how?" Iruka and Hiruzen asked.

"It can let me turn into any alien, I want." Ben said as he returned to normal after pressing the Omnitrix symbol on his back while in his gray matter form.

"And how did you manage to find this Omnitrix?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

"I found it about a month ago while camping with Gwen and my grandpa." Ben answered.

Hiruzen thought in realization, "That watch looks very similar to the watch that the First Hokage used in combat..."

"How many other aliens can you transform into?" Iruka asked still amazed at what he saw.

"I can transform into over ten more aliens." Ben answered smiling.

"What about you, Gwen-chan? Can you do something?" Hiruzen asked.

"Of course! I can use magic!" Gwen said with a smirk as she used fortress Nebulil, a spell that can create a bright blue glowing force field.

"Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why, thank you" Gwen said smiling

"That's amazing!" Iruka said as he marveled at it before Gwen dispelled the ability.

"Isn't it!?" Gwen said proudly

"With the power of the omnitrix watch as well as Gwen's magical abilities, their powers could greatly ally Konoha." Hiruzen said making Ben smile.

"You see? We can definitely become a ninja!" Ben stated smiling.

"However, you need to know all of the ninja basics before you can officially become a ninja. And becoming a ninja requires graduating from the ninja academy and becoming a genin first. Do you understand now, Ben-san?" Hiruzen asked while Ben groaned audibly.

"Fine! I'll go to this damn academy! This sucks!" Ben said as he pouted making Iruka, Gwen, and Hiruzen sigh at his immaturity.

"Yes…this kid is really like Naruto…." Hiruzen thought with an internal chuckle.

(Insert Naruto theme: I said I'm Naruto)

"Once I get out of that dumb academy, I'll become the strongest ninja ever! That way, everyone'll know I'm a badass!" Ben stated confidently making everyone in the room smile.

"You idiot…" Gwen thought with a smile.

"Maybe I can become friends with these two" Naruto thought smiling.

"This kid…" thought a grinning Iruka.

"With the amount of power that Ben holds with the omnitrix along with the ninja training that he and Gwen will receive, he'll become very powerful someday." Hiruzen thought with a smile.

"So I guess it's settled then?" Hiruzen asked smiling.

"Yeah!" Gwen said.

"We're new residents and future ninja of Konoha! Yeah!" Ben said energetically.

(End of Naruto theme: I said I'm Naruto)

**(A/N: So Ben and Gwen are now going to attend the ninja academy so that they both can become ninja! =) But first, how will Ben and Gwen adjust to life in Konoha? Find out in the next chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!)**

(Insert Naruto 1st Ending Theme: Wind)

(End Naruto 1st Ending Theme: Wind)

(The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Preview of Next Chapter, cue Naruto Preview Theme)

Ben: So this is Konoha?

Naruto; Yep, is it awesome or what!?

Gwen: Wow! I wish I had my camera!

Ben and Naruto: Next time on The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Konoha! Don't Miss it! ;)

(End Naruto Preview Theme)

**And there's the official first chapter! Yeah! =D I'm really happy that you all are enjoying this story of mine. It came to me during Pre-Cal last quarter and so I decided to actually write it! =D I will continue to write more and I hope that you all will follow through till the end! =) Also, don't forget to vote on who you all want Ben and Gwen to be paired up with. For Ben, The choices are:**

**Ben/Sakura**

**Ben/Ino**

**Ben/Tenten**

**And Ben/Hinata**

**Meanwhile for Gwen, her choices are:**

**Gwen/Naruto**

**Gwen/Sasuke**

**Gwen/Shikamaru**

**Gwen/Choji**

**Gwen/Shino**

**Gwen/Lee**

**Gwen/Neji**

**Gwen/Gaara**

**Gwen/Kiba**

**Don't forget to let me know what you guys thought of this story and I'm proud of myself for getting this chapter out a day earlier than anticipated! ^_^ The next chapter will be out either Sunday the 26****th**** of October or Monday the 27****th**** of October. And so like I said, let me all know what you think of this chapter and don't forget on who you all want Ben and Gwen to be with! Till next time guys, See ya! =D Well-sensei, out! =)**

**UPDATE: I made an edit where Hashirama had the Omnitrix! =D How did Hashirama come across the Omnitrix and use it in battle? Well read the story to find out! =D**


	3. Chapter 2: Konoha!

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: A Naruto and Ben 10 Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hello, Everyone! It's time for another chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja! =D I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying this story! The results of the polls are as followed: **

**For Ben: **

**Ben/Sakura: 3**

**Ben/Ino: 7**

**Ben/Hinata: 1**

**Ben/Tenten: 5**

**For Gwen:**

**Gwen/Naruto: 3**

**Gwen/Sasuke: 0**

**Gwen/Shikamaru: 4**

**Gwen/Choji: 3**

**Gwen/Shino: 2**

**Gwen/Lee: 0**

**Gwen/Neji: 2**

**Gwen/Gaara: 2**

**Gwen/Kiba: 1**

**And those are the current results. However, it's too early to make a decision on who both Ben and Gwen will be with so please continue to vote. Now instead of me telling you all the disclaimer today, I've chosen Naruto to do it! =)**

**Naruto: Huh? Why me?**

**Me: Well I thought the audience would enjoy it if the characters say the disclaimer for me! =P**

**Naruto: What's in it for me?**

**Me: Hmm…, (ponders about this for a moment) I got it! If you say the disclaimer fir me, then I'll let you eat ramen in today's chapter! ;)**

**Naruto: (eyes suddenly sparkle as his mouth waters) What!? You really mean it!?**

**Me: Well, of course! After all, I am a man of my word! ;)**

**Naruto: All right! Well-sensei doesn't own Naruto or Ben 10! Now, I'll be waiting for my ramen, Well-sensei! (runs away)**

**Me: Certainly! Now without further ado, I present to you all the second chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!**

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Chapter 2: Konoha!**

(Insert Naruto 1st Opening: Rocks)

(End Naruto 1st Opening: Rocks)

On the last chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja, Ben and Gwen recently discovered that they were sent to another planet: Planet Chakra and are currently in the village of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. After meeting Naruto Uzumaki, Iruka Umino, and later Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage of Konoha, Ben and Gwen have agreed to become ninjas for the time being while they are in Konoha but before they can officially become ninjas they have to pass the ninja academy first! However, they must get adjusted and used to their temporary home for the time being. What will Ben and Gwen think of their first glance of Konoha? Find out in this chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!

**Last time from where we left off….**

"So I guess it's settled then?" Hiruzen asked smiling.

"Yeah!" Gwen said.

"We're new residents and future ninja of Konoha! Yeah!" Ben said energetically.

**Chapter Start**

"So I take it that we have a deal then, Ben-San, Gwen-Chan?" Hiruzen asked smiling.

"Yeah! We're gonna be ninja!" Ben said grinning.

"But we have to pass the ninja academy first!" Gwen said who smirked at Ben's dejected look.

"Hahahahaha!" Hiruzen chuckled.

"But wait, Mr. Hiruzen, where will Ben and I be staying at? I mean we can't just stay in a new world without a home." Gwen said.

"Ah, about that. How does staying with Naruto in his apartment sound? I give Naruto money every month to live off of so I can give you two a bit of money as well." Hiruzen replied

"Yeah! Yeah! We so agree with it!" Naruto and Ben exclaimed.

"Alright, I guess that sounds good. Besides, what choice do we have?" Gwen asked with a sigh.

"The real reason for this is because Naruto doesn't have many friends of his age and the majority of the village hates Naruto for what happened 12 years ago. I believe this could give Naruto some friends thus giving him the chance to be happy and make his life a bit more bearable." Hiruzen thought

"All right, then. Now since that's settled, I should go home and prepare for the academy tomorrow." Iruka said before leaving

"That's perfectly all right, Iruka." Hiruzen said.

"Now then, Naruto-kun, why don't you show Ben-kun and Gwen-Chan around the village?" Hiruzen asked with a smile.

"All right! It'll be so much fun!" Naruto said.

Ben and Gwen soon followed leaving a smiling Hiruzen behind.

(Insert Naruto theme: Naruto's daily life)

"So this is Konoha, huh? Wow! It's so big!" Ben exclaimed

"I know right!?" Naruto said smiling as he led the two on a tour around Konoha and the two cousins were impressed with what they saw.

"Wow! I wish I had my camera!" said am amazed Gwen.

"You're telling me!" Ben said while Naruto smiled.

Along the way, the trio noticed that all of the passing villagers were directing looks of anger, hatred and disgust towards them, mainly Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto. What're they looking at you like that, for?" Gwen asked.

"Don't worry about it! I get those stares all the time but I don't know why…" Naruto said as he trailed off.

"Well, don't you wanna know why?" Ben asked

"Yeah, I do but the Old Man won't tell me." Naruto answered

"It must be important if Hiruzen won't tell him." Ben thought before saying, "Well I'm sure you'll know someday."

"Yeah, I will" Naruto said with a smile before Gwen interrupted the two of them.

"I think we should get some clothes while we're in this world~!" said a beaming Gwen making Ben groan and Naruto confused.

"Ugh! She'll take forever shopping!" Ben said to Naruto before Gwen whacked him in his skull.

"Shut up!" She said while Ben glared at her.

"You're so damn annoying!" Ben said while Gwen punched him again making Naruto laugh at the two because of their shenanigans but Naruto was also sad since he didn't have any family.

(End of Naruto Theme: Naruto's Daily Life)

Once the trio arrives at the clothing store, they notice Naruto a little reluctant about entering the store.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, nothing! Let's go in!" Naruto cheerfully stated before going in. The two cousins shrugged and eventually followed.

After time passes in the store, Gwen is shopping for various clothing items.

"Oh, wow! This looks so cute~!" Gwen squealed while Ben groaned.

"Can you hurry up?! You've been looking at clothes for over two hours now!" Ben said annoyed.

"Oh, shut up! Learn how to be patient during clothes shopping because if you have a girlfriend one day then one of the things that you'll need to do is shop for clothes!" Gwen retorted.

"Ooh! I found a pair!" Gwen exclaimed having a red top, pink short skirt, and black boots.

"Finally! Naruto's she's done!" Ben said.

"Okay!" Naruto said

Just then Gwen was noticed by the owner of the clothing store who smiled at her. "Can I help you with anything, young lady?" He asked.

"Yes, I'd like to buy these clothes, please." Gwen said with a smile as she handed him the clothes.

"Okay." The owner said as he rung the prices. "Okay, that'll be 1000 ryo." The owner said.

Gwen nodded as she prepared to get the money that Hiruzen gave her before Ben came over to her with Naruto.

"Hey, Gwen, you done yet?" Naruto asked.

"In a second, Na-"but before Gwen could finished she was interrupted by the owner who glared at Naruto hatefully.

"What the hell are you doing here, you vermin!?" The owner yelled at Naruto who flinched. "I gave you that orange outfit so you could stay out of my store!" The owner yelled.

"B-but mister!" Naruto tried to explain to the man before Ben interrupted.

"Hey, what's your problem!? Naruto's with us!" Ben said in defense of his friend who was shocked that someone actually stood up for him.

"Is that so!? Well then, all three of you are banned from this store! I never want to see you in here!" The owner yelled shocking Gwen and Ben.

"But what about the clothes?" Gwen asked surprised.

"Forget about them! Now get out!" The owner yelled as he chased them with a stick hitting Naruto in the cheek.

After the group is out of the store, they stop to take a breath,

"Man, what the hell was that about?" Ben asked as he panted.

"I…I don't know." Naruto said as he rubbed the bruise on his cheek that he got as a result of being hit with the owner's stick.

"Here, let me help you." Gwen said as she helped alleviate the pain of Naruto's bruised cheek.

"Thanks, Gwen." Naruto said.

"So what's their deal? I mean, why do they all hate you so much?" Ben asked angry with the villagers with how they treated his new friend.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Loneliness)

"I honestly don't know. They've acted this way towards me every day since the day that I was born." Naruto said as a tear went down his whiskered cheek.

"That's so awful…." Gwen said with a frown.

"That's not all. All the adults in this village hate me, save for a few, their children always bully me and no one gives a crap and even at the academy, the teachers hate my guts and ignore me when I need help." Naruto said as he held his down with his bangs covering his eyes.

Gwen felt really bad while Ben clenched his fists with anger.

"Those bastards…" Ben said with fury.

"But, someday!" Naruto said while slowly raising his head.

"Someday?" Ben and Gwen asked.

"Someday, I'll become the hokage, just like the old man, then everyone in the village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm someone important!" Naruto exclaimed with a new triumphant grin making Ben and Gwen smile at him.

(End Naruto Theme: Loneliness)

"Go for it, Naruto!" Ben said grinning.

"I have faith in you." Gwen said smiling.

"Thanks, guys." Naruto said with a smile.

All of a sudden, everyone then hears a huge growl.

"W-what was that!?" Gwen asked.

"Hehehehe, my tummy…" Naruto said as he sheepishly chucked making Gwen face palm.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Konohamaru)

"Hey, I'm hungry too!" Ben said making Gwen face palm harder.

"Is food that all boys think about?" Gwen asked as she groaned.

"Hey, we can go to Ichiraku's!" Naruto beamed.

"Ichiraku? What's that?" Ben asked.

"It's the best ramen shop ever created!" Naruto exclaimed with sparkly eyes.

"Well, what're we waiting for!? Let's go!" Ben exclaimed

"Yeah!" Naruto said as he led Ben to Ichiraku's leaving behind an annoyed Gwen.

"….And this is why I say, I'm surrounded by idiots!" Gwen said before she followed the two.

(End Naruto Theme: Konohamaru)

The three finally arrive at Ichiraku's noodle shop. It was a small blue and white colored shop. I also had the kanji for Ichiraku on the outside flap.

"So this is it, huh?" Gwen asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah! Let's go in!" Naruto said as he went in while Ben and Gwen followed.

"Hey, old man!" Naruto said with a grin as he walked inside the shop.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Afternoon of Konoha)

"Ah, Naruto! Glad that you could make it! The usual, I presume?" an old man asked as he came out. He had on a white robe, a blue apron over the robe, and a white bandanna. This man's name was Teuchi Ichiraku and he holds no ill will towards Naruto because of a certain secret.

"Yep!" Naruto answered grinning.

"Oh, who are these two?" A feminine voice asked as she came out from the kitchen as well. The woman had a white bandanna, long brown hair, and a white robe on with a blue apron on top of it. This woman's name is Ayame Ichiraku, the daughter of Teuchi and like her father she holds no ill will towards Naruto because of a certain secret.

"Hi, Ayame-Neechan! These are new visitors that came to Konoha!" Naruto said.

"Yo! I'm Ben Tennyson!" Ben said with a wide grin on his face.

"Hello, I'm Gwen Tennyson, Ben's cousin." Gwen said with a smile as she nodded to Teuchi and Ayame.

"Well my name is Teuchi Ichiraku." Teuchi said with a smile.

"You can call me Ayame Ichiraku." Ayame said with a smile.

"Now that we've all met each other, why don't we all sit down for some ramen?" Teuchi suggested.

Ben and Naruto enthusiastically sat down while Gwen politely sat down.

"You know, even though you and Ben-kun are cousins, you two don't act alike." Ayame stated giggling.

"I…get that a lot…" Gwen said while staring at Ben in irritation.

"Hahaha, so anyways, what would you guys like?" Ayame asked as she got out a notepad.

"Chicken Ramen for me!" Ben said.

"Miso Ramen with Pork!" Naruto cheerfully stated.

"I'll just have what Ben's having." Gwen said.

Ayame nodded before fising up all of the three kids' orders about came out about five minutes later.

"Here are all of your orders!" Ayame said as she said their orders out to them.

"Thanks for the food!" All three said before digging in.

Ben and Gwen watched amazed as they watched Naruto devour bowl after bowl.

"What…the…hell…?" was the collective though of Ben and Gwen.

"Wow-Mhis if so Good!" Ben said with his mouth full of ramen after getting over his shock of Naruto's appetite.

"I knowf ight!?" Naruto replied with his mouth stuffed with ramen,

"Hey! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Gwen said as she slapped the two boys.

"Ow!" they yelled.

Teuchi and Ayame laughed and were happy that Naruto finally found friends his age.

(End Naruto Theme: Afternoon of Konoha)

And so, after Gwen paid for their meal using the money that she was going to use to pay for her clothes and after the group had their feel of ramen for the evening, the trio eventually left the restaurant and came to Naruto's apartment. It was located in a red building that seemed to be in decent condition.

"So this is where you live?" Gwen asked Naruto.

"Yeah! It's not the most fanciest of places, but I like it!" Naruto cheerfully said and the group walked into his apartment.

After the trio walk into Naruto's apartment home, they enter it. His apartment was a relatively small apartment with a kitchen, living room with basic furniture in it, and a normal room that had a bed, desk, dresser, mirror, and small T.V. with movies on the desk. There were also had ramen cups scattered everywhere on the floors, tables, and etc., must to Gwen's disgust.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Morning)

"Welcome to Casa De Naruto!" Naruto said grinning.

"Wow! Awesome!" Ben exclaimed.

"There're clothes and ramen cups everywhere on the floor!" Gwen said disgusted.

"Hahaha, yeah!" Naruto said chuckling, "I was gonna clean it up someday…."

"Someday? More like neverday!" Gwen said

Her response made Naruto sweat drop and chuckle sheepishly.

And so, the group spends the next three hours watching T.V. until it was 11:00, a time that Gwen thought was fitting to go to bed.

After Naruto gets on his pajamas Gwen says, "Okay, boys, since we have to go to the ninja academy tomorrow, I think that now would be a good time to go to bed!" she said making Ben groan audibly.

"Aww~! This sucks!" Ben said to a smirking Gwen.

"Oh, deal with it, baby!" Gwen said.

Naruto then hands the cousins two sleeping bags.

"You guys are lucky cause I have two sleeping bags that you both can sleep in!" Naruto said as he gave them their sleeping bags with a friendly smile.

"Thank you, Naruto! I'm going to sleep now, good night." Gwen said to Naruto before she fell asleep.

"You're welcome, Gwen and good night to you too!" Naruto said with a smile before she fell asleep.

"Wow, today was awesome! Thanks, Naruto! You're a true friend!" Ben said before falling asleep in his own sleeping bag.

"F-friend? You really mean that, Ben?" Naruto asked surprised as he got in his bed but received no answer due to Ben falling asleep.

Naruto smiled brightly.

"I'm sure he means it." Naruto said before turning out the lights and going to sleep himself.

(End of Naruto theme: Morning)

**(A/N: So Ben and Gwen are now going to the ninja academy to learn how to be ninjas! Who will they meet and will they make friendships? Find out in the next chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!)**

(Insert Naruto 1st Ending Theme: Wind)

(End Naruto 1st Ending Theme: Wind)

(The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Preview of Next Chapter, cue the Naruto Preview Theme)

Ben: So this is the ninja academy, huh?

Iruka: Right. You and Gwen will be taking classes until you graduate six months from now.

Ben: What!? You can't be serious!

Ben and Naruto: Next time on The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: The Ninja Academy! Don't miss it! ;)

(End Naruto Preview Theme)

**And there's the second chapter! Yeah! =D I'm really happy that you all are enjoying this story! =) Don't worry guys, there will be interaction between Ben and Gwen with the other rookies next chapter! =) Also, don't forget to vote on who you guys want Ben and Gwen to be with. =) The choices are as followed: **

**For Ben:**

**Ben/Sakura**

**Ben/Ino**

**Ben/Tenten**

**Ben/Temari (I thought of that this morning =P)**

**And Ben/Hinata**

**Meanwhile for Gwen, her choices are:**

**Gwen/Naruto**

**Gwen/Sasuke**

**Gwen/Shikamaru**

**Gwen/Choji**

**Gwen/Shino**

**Gwen/Lee**

**Gwen/Neji**

**Gwen/Gaara**

**Gwen/Kiba**

**Don't forget to let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and the next chapter will be out by October 30****th****, 2014. Till then guys, Well-Sensei, out! =)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Ninja Academy!

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: A Naruto and Ben 10 Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer: Hello, everyone! It's once again time for another chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja! =D I'm so happy that you all are enjoying this story and it warms my heart when I see the reviews! =) The results of the polls are as followed:**

**For Ben:**

**Ben/Sakura: 5**

**Ben/Ino: 8**

**Ben/Tenten: 6**

**And Ben/Hinata: 2**

**For Gwen:**

**Gwen/Naruto: 6**

**Gwen/Sasuke: 0**

**Gwen/Shikamaru: 5**

**Gwen/Choji: 3**

**Gwen/Shino: 2**

**Gwen/Lee: 0**

**Gwen/Neji: 2**

**Gwen/Gaara: 2 **

**And Gwen/Kiba: 1**

**And those are the current results. It's still too early for me to make a decision so please keep on voting! =) Oh, crap! Ben is coming and he looks pissed… =P**

**Ben: You bastard! Now I have to go to school again, because of you! I'll destroy you!**

**Me: No, you won't ^_^**

**Ben: YES, I WILL! (He says as he gets his omnitrix ready).**

**Me: What do you say to a deal between us boys?**

**Ben: (lowers his omnitrix) what deal?**

**Me: If you shut up and say the disclaimer for me, I'll let you meet some really pretty girls this chapter. ;)**

**Ben: Huh!? Really!?**

**Me: Well, of course! I always keep my promises! =)**

**Ben: (blushes) I guess I can go along with that! :3 All right, then! Well-Sensei doesn't own Naruto or Ben 10 as they belong to their original creators. I'll be waiting! (Walks off)**

**Me: Haha, now then, without further ado, I present to you guys the third chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!**

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Chapter 3: The Ninja Academy**

(Insert Naruto 1st Opening Rocks)

(End Naruto 1st Opening Rocks)

One the last chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja, Ben (reluctantly) and Gwen agreed to attend the ninja academy in order to learn how to become ninjas. After agreeing, Hiruzen allowed the two to stay in Naruto's apartment until they could return to their world. While touring around their temporary home, the two cousins notice that the majority of the villagers seem to have vendetta against Naruto for some weird reason. However, Naruto doesn't let this stir him away from his ultimate goal: To be the Next Hokage! Now today, Ben and Gwen must attend the ninja academy. Who will they meet and will they make friends? Find out in this chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!

**Last time from where we left off…**

"F-friend? You really mean that, Ben?" Naruto asked surprised as he got in his bed but received no answer due to Ben falling asleep.

Naruto smiled brightly.

"I'm sure he means it." Naruto said before turning out the lights and going to sleep himself.

**Chapter Start**

The sun shined brightly into the room of one Ben Tennyson and one Naruto Uzumaki. Where was Gwen, one might ask? Well, that'll be answered later. But anyways, getting back to the story…

"Ugh… There are times when I just hate mornings…" Ben mumbled as he got out of bed.

"Same here…" Naruto said as well.

It wasn't just the bright sun that woke up the two, but the alarm clock with its incessant buzzing noise that pissed off our two heroes. But luckily, the two dealt with the irritating contraption by smashing it with a convenient hammer that seemed to come out of nowhere.

At that moment, an aroma reaches the noses of Ben and Naruto who both smile with glee at it.

"Wow! That smells like pancakes~!" Ben said with happiness while Naruto licked his lips.

"Let's go see! It's coming from the kitchen!" Naruto said with a smile as he and Naruto dashed towards the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen they notice Gwen who is cooking food while wearing an apron over her usual blue kitten shirt and white Capri pants.

"Morning, boys." Gwen greeted as she cooked several strips of bacon.

"Gwen, you're making breakfast? How come?" Naruto asked curiously.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Fooling Mode)

"Well for starters, I woke up earlier than you two bozos. I then decided to come to the kitchen to make breakfast only to find out that a certain blonde haired knucklehead has nothing but ramen noodles to eat!" Gwen said making Naruto chuckle sheepishly before she decided to continue.

"I thought it was pretty unhealthy to eat nothing but ramen all the time so I decided to go into the village and using the money that Mr. Hiruzen gave me, I was able to purchase all sorts of foods other than ramen to eat." Gwen said making Naruto chuckle nervously.

"Well, ramen is my favorite food!" Naruto said sheepishly.

"It's doesn't mean that you have to eat it 24/7!" Gwen said critically making Naruto comically scared.

"How long till the food's ready?" Ben asked impatiently.

"About 5 more minutes" Gwen responded before going back to the food.

(End Naruto Theme: Fooling Mode)

After five minutes pass, Gwen, Ben, and Naruto all sit at the dining room table.

"This morning's breakfast will consist of pancakes, bacons, eggs, and orange juice. Enjoy." Gwen said with a smile as she handed Ben and Naruto's food to them before she got her own plate after taking off her apron.

"Thank you for the food!" Everyone said before digging in.

"Mmm~! This is so good~!" Naruto said making Gwen blush red at the compliment.

"Aww, thanks, Naruto" Gwen said before finishing her meal.

And so after five minutes, the trio of kids sat at the table with full stomachs.

"That was so good!" Naruto said as he patted his belly.

"Yeah! That was way better than Grandpa's cooking!" Ben said making Gwen giggle while Naruto got confused.

"You guys live with your grandpa?" Naruto asked.

"No, we're staying with him during our summer vacation." Ben replied.

"Summer Vacation? Oh, you mean it's like the summer breaks that we get at the academy every summer, don't you?" Naruto asked understanding what Ben meant.

"Yeah!" Ben said.

"Speaking of which, while I was out, I ran into Mr. Iruka and he said that we have to be at the academy at 8:00 A:M and it's currently 7:15 A:M, so we all better get changed!" Gwen said as she smirked at the groans that Naruto and Ben were making.

"Guess we have to get ready, then!" Naruto said sulking.

"Yeah…" Ben said sadly as well

"Oh, stop complaining!" Gwen said as she went to their room to change.

And so our three heroes change out of their pajamas (Ben got a pair of pajamas from Naruto while Gwen got herself a pair of PJs while in town this morning to get food) and are now heading towards the ninja academy.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Konohamaru Theme)

Along the way, the trio noticed that Ben and Gwen were receiving strange stares from the villagers as well as whispers.

"Hey, did you know? The brown haired kid can turn into an alien!"

"Yeah, I know! I wonder if he's human!"

"I dunno, but I think he's an alien in human form!"

"What about the orange haired girl? I heard that she could use magic!"

"You think she's a witch?"

"Well they both hang out with the demon brat so anything's possible!"

Ben, Gwen, and Naruto laughed awkwardly at the attention that they got.

"We have a reputation, now! I wonder how long it took for info to get out about me being able to transform into aliens or Gwen using spells." Ben said while chuckling.

"Well, it doesn't take too long for into to get through the village." Naruto said smiling.

"Well, I hope we get to the academy soon! I don't like all of this awkward attention!" Gwen stated now irritated about the comment that was said about her being a witch.

"Follow me! I know a shortcut!" Naruto said energetically as Ben and Gwen followed him. Naruto had devised a shortcut himself as a child when he went to the academy in order to get away from the glares and nasty whispers that he received.

(End Naruto Theme: Konohamaru Theme)

And so the group finally arrives at the Konoha Ninja Academy. It was a simple brown building that had a red plank of wood at the top of the building with the Kanji for Konoha Ninja Academy on it. There was also a tree close to the ninja academy with a swing attached to it.

"Well, here we are!" Naruto exclaimed smiling.

"So this is the ninja academy, huh?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, this is my third year here so I got used to the sight of it." Naruto said chuckling.

"This sucks! I was enjoying my summer vacation because I had no school for three months and after one month you're telling me that I have to go back?!" Ben asked exasperately.

"Oh, deal with it! You wanna be a ninja, right? Well we have to graduate from the Academy, first!" Gwen exclaimed making Ben groan.

"Oh, all right…" Ben said irritated.

"Well then, let's go!" Naruto said while Gwen and Ben (reluctantly) followed.

Naruto led the two cousins in the building towards Iruka's room where they were met by Iruka.

"Finally, you guys are here!" Iruka said.

"Yo!" Ben said smiling while Gwen smiled and nodded her head.

"Naruto, go inside and I'll get the class ready to introduce Ben and Gwen." Iruka said.

"Okay!" Naruto chirped before going into the room.

"While I get things started, why don't you two wait out here so I can introduce you both properly?" Iruka suggested.

"Sure thing." Gwen said while Ben nodded his head.

Iruka then went into the classroom to get the class ready.

"Good morning, everyone." Iruka greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, sensei!" All of the students said.

"I have a surprise for you all today. We're getting two new students today and they'll be with us for the remainder of the year!" Iruka said as he finished with a smile.

"Huh? New students?" All the students in the room except Naruto muttered who could barely hold in his excitement.

"I'll go get them." Iruka said before going to the door. "Okay, you both can come in now!" Iruka said to Ben and Gwen before they came in.

"All right class, here are our new students. They don't come from Konoha and they're not even ninja but they aspire to be very powerful ones! You both can introduce yourselves now." Iruka said smiling as he gestured to Ben and Gwen.

"Yo! I'm Ben Tennyson! It's awesome to meet all you guys! I want to be a ninja one day cause it sounds super cool!" Ben said with a smile and once he finished those words everyone in the room came to a realization that Ben was like a brown haired Naruto.

The girls blushed and thought that Ben was pretty cute but not as cute as a certain duck haired avenger boy. (Well except for one lavender colored hair girl anyways.)

"And I'm Gwen Tennyson, Hello. I hope to make friends with all of you while my cousin and I are here." Gwen said politely with a smile.

The boys thought that Gwen was pretty cute and even considered about asking her out on a date, well the majority of them except a certain glutton who was too busy stuffing his face with chips to even pay attention as well as a certain duck haired boy who looked at her and Ben with indifference before shrugging his shoulders and going back to scowling.

"Okay, now that the introductions are finished, you two should find a seat to sit in. That seat will serve as your permanent seat for the remaining six months." Iruka told the two shocking Ben.

"Six Months!? But we only have two months left of summer vacation in our world!" Ben said to Gwen who was surprisingly calm.

"Since we're in a different dimension, maybe time goes by differently so six months here could be different in our dimension or world." Gwen said reassuring Ben that the situation wasn't all bad.

"Oh, Okay." Ben said calming down.

"Now since that's resolved, you both should find a seat now." Iruka instructed to the two cousins who nodded.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Sexiness)

While Ben looked up, he saw three very pretty girls. One had long bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that's cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wears purple and white elbow warmers with the outfit. Another had long pink hair with a red ribbon to accentuate her face, a red qipao dress with white circular designs and a zipper and short sleeves, tight green shorts and the standard blue ninja sandals. The last one had short blue hair in the style of a lime, pure white eyes, a cream colored jacket, blue pants, and blue ninja sandals.

Ben's cheeks flushed pink as he saw the three beauties and in his mind they were like goddesses.

"Wow! I can't wait to meet them!" Ben said giddy with a wide grin on his face as he went to sit down and to everyone's surprise, he sat down right next to Naruto.

(End Naruto Theme: Sexiness)

Meanwhile, Gwen decided to sit by the pink haired girl.

"Hi, my name is Gwen Tennyson. What's your name?" Gwen asked kindly as she sat by the pink haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said sweetly to her.

"It's very nice to meet you." Gwen said smiling.

"Likewise. And-"Sakura was about to say bit was interrupted by Iruka.

"Class, since Ben and Gwen are new to Konoha and are not familiar with the ninja ways, I think we should go over the basics of Chakra." Iruka said making the class groan.

"Chakra? What's that? Is it a type of food or something?" Ben asked stupidly.

"Great, another Naruto!" thought Sakura as she groaned.

"Even I know that's wrong!" Gwen thought with a facepalm.

"No dumbass. Chakra is the energy needed to perform basic jutsus or techniques." A student lazily said as he woke up from his nap. He had black spiky hair tied up in a standing ponytail, a green and white short sleeved jacket, a green mesh shirt, brown pants, and blue ninja sandals. This boy's name is Shikamaru Nara.

"Shikamaru!" Iruka said as he scolded Shikamaru for his rude comment.

"Hahaha! What a dumbass! He's even dumber than Naruto!" Another boy said. He had short brown spiky hair under the hood of a blue jacket with fur on the food part and sleeves as well as a puppy on the hood, black pants and blue ninja sandals with red marks on his cheeks.

"Kiba!" Iruka said as he scolded the boy identified as Kiba.

"Shut up, dog breath!" Ben said with a glare.

"Dog breath!? Why you little!" Kiba said with a glare of his own.

"That's enough! Both of you sit down!" Iruka said yelling at the two so there won't be a potential fight.

Ben walked to his seat but got a glare from Kiba before he turned around.

"Phew! That was close!" Gwen said with a sigh of relief.

"Wow! How can you two be cousins? I mean Ben's so loud and brash while you're calm and patient and well, smart!" Sakura said making Gwen laugh.

"Tell me about it." Gwen said before noticing Sakura sliding her a textbook.

"There should an extra book on your desks, Ben and Gwen. Those books will be your textbooks until the end of the year." Iruka said.

Ben nodded as he opened up his textbook as Naruto did the same with his.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Afternoon of Konoha)

About 30 minutes into the lesson…

"And chakra consists of mental energy as well as physical…" Iruka said as he explained a lesson on chakra before the sound of a snore was heard.

"Who's sleeping in class!?" Iruka asked agitated thinking it was Naruto, Shikamaru, or Kiba as he scanned the room before seeing a head of brown hair on a desk.

"Don't tell me…" Iruka thought as he internally groaned.

"SNORE! Zzz…" snored Ben as he was asleep on his desk with drooling seeping from his mouth.

"Hey, Ben! Wake up!" Naruto said as he tried to wake up Ben with no avail. "Oh, crap!" Naruto exclaimed as he saw Iruka approaching their desk with his textbook in hand.

"Idiot…" Gwen thought as she facepalmed.

**WHAK!** Iruka hit Ben in the head with his textbook, waking the boy up.

"What the hell!? Five more minutes, mommy!" Ben said finally awake.

The entire class apart from Naruto, Gwen, Sasuke, and the blue haired girl all laughed at Ben and his comment.

"Rule Number 1, don't sleep in my class!" Iruka yelled at Ben who sheepishly chuckled as the laughter at him died down.

"Hehe, sorry!" Ben said chuckling.

"Don't do it again!" Iruka said before going down and continuing the lesson.

"Continuing to back what I was saying, Chakra is a combination of physical enery and Mental Energy…" Iruka began.

Ben tried to follow Iruka's lesson before his stomach made a growl.

"Oh, yeah! I swiped some chips from home!" Ben thought smiling before getting out a pack of chips and started munching on them which got the attention of a boy sitting behind him and Naruto.

The boy was fat, had brown spiky hair, pink swirls on his cheeks, a short sleeved green button up jacket with a yellow shirt underneath it, black shorts and blue ninja sandals. The boy drooled at the sight of Ben's chips.

"Hey, let me get some please?" the boy whispered to Ben.

"Sure thing." Ben said before giving some chips to the boy.

"Oh, wow! Thanks a ton!" The boy gratefully said before devouring them.

"Don't mention it! By the way, what's your name? I'm Ben Tennyson." Ben said smiling.

"I'm Choji Akimichi and thanks again for the chips." Choji said with a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you, Choji and again, don't mention it." Ben said with a smile of his own."

"Rule Number 2, don't eat in my class!" Iruka shouted at Ben who the class laughed at again.

(End Naruto Theme: Afternoon of Konoha)

"Bah! I don't see why I can't just be a ninja already! I may not grasp this chakra whatever crap but I'm powerful with this!" said Ben with a proud smirk as a pointed to his Omnitrix.

Upon coming to a sudden realization, several students whisper.

"I heard my mom talking about him last night. So the rumors were true. He really can use that watch to transform into an alien!"

"Wow! Awesome!"

"What if he's stronger than…"

"No way!"

"That idiot…." Gwen thought to herself, mad that Ben drew so much attention to himself.

Truth be told, Iruka did want to see the capabilities of Ben's omnitrix wielding abilities.

"All right, class. I guess now's a good time for outside classtime. It would be interesting to see how powerful Ben is. Are there any volunteers?" Iruka asked.

"I'll do it." A boy said as he raised his hand and got up.

(Insert Naruto theme: Sasuke theme)

The boy had fair skin, spiky black hair shaped in the form of a duck, a high collared blue short sleeved shirt with a red and white symbol on the back of the shirt, white arm warmers, white shorts, white leg warmers and blue ninja sandals.

"Huh? Who're you?" Ben asked curiously.

"I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." The boy now known as Sasuke answered.

(End of Naruto theme: Sasuke theme)

**(A/N: Ben is suddenly challenged by Sasuke! Who will win and who will lose!? Find out in the next chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!)**

(Insert Naruto 1st Ending Theme Wind)

(End Naruto 1st Ending Theme Wind)

(The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Preview of Next Chapter, cue the Naruto preview theme)

Sasuke: (smirks) your move loser!

Ben: Damn, I'll make you see that I'm stronger than you!

Ben and Naruto: Next time on The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Ben vs Sasuke! Don't miss it! ;)

(End Naruto Preview Theme)

**I bet that you all were not expecting the ending! I'm serious I bet you guys weren't anticipating that! =) Haha, I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed the interaction that Ben and Gwen had with some of the Naruto characters! =) Also don't forget who you all want Ben and Gwen to be with. I'll make my choice on the 10****th**** or 15****th**** chapter, so please keep on voting! The choices are as followed:**

**For Ben:**

**Ben/Sakura: **

**Ben/Ino: **

**Ben/Tenten: **

**And Ben/Hinata: **

**For Gwen:**

**Gwen/Naruto: **

**Gwen/Sasuke: **

**Gwen/Shikamaru: **

**Gwen/Choji: **

**Gwen/Shino: **

**Gwen/Lee: **

**Gwen/Neji: **

**Gwen/Gaara: **

**And Gwen/Kiba:**

**Don't forget to let me know what you all thought of this chapter and the next chapter will be out on Sunday, November 2, 2014 so look forward to it then! =) Till next time guys, Well-Sensei out! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 4: Ben vs Sasuke!

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: A Naruto and Ben 10 Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer: Hello, everyone. It is once again time for another chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja! =D I'm just so happy that you guys are enjoying my story! =) Here are the current results of the polls: **

**For Ben:**

**Ben/Sakura: 6**

**Ben/Ino: 10**

**Ben/Tenten: 7**

**And Ben/Hinata: 3**

**For Gwen:**

**Gwen/Naruto: 7**

**Gwen/Sasuke: 0**

**Gwen/Shikamaru: 6**

**Gwen/Choji: 3**

**Gwen/Shino: 2**

**Gwen/Lee: 0**

**Gwen/Neji: 2**

**Gwen/Gaara: 2 **

**And Gwen/Kiba: 2**

**And those are the current results so please keep on voting! =D Now, today, for the disclaimer, I'll have Sasuke do it! =)**

**Sasuke: Hmph.**

**Me: Well, Sasuke, say the disclaimer, already, please! =)**

**Sasuke: The idiot doesn't own Naruto or Ben 10 as they belong to their original creators.**

**Me: That's rig-Wait a second! Idiot!?**

**Sasuke: Well that's what you are!**

**Me: Why you!? *tries to attack Sasuke but ends up missing and hits a wall***

**Sasuke: Loser! *walks away***

**Me: That jerk… now enjoy this chapter while I trying to get something to calm my aching head… (I said that before my eyes turned into swirls and I blacked out)**

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Chapter 4: Ben Vs. Sasuke**

(Insert Naruto 1st Opening: Rocks)

(End Naruto 1st Opening: Rocks)

On the last chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja, Ben and Gwen finally attended the ninja academy along with Naruto. They meet many students and learn about the concept of chakra (well Gwen did anyways while Ben fell asleep). Fed up with being laughed at by everyone, Ben declared he was powerful enough to take on anyone with his omnitrix and Sasuke volunteered to see how strong Ben is. Who will win and who will lose the fight? Find out in this chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!

**Last time from where we left off…**

"Huh? Who're you?" Ben asked curiously.

"I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." The boy now known as Sasuke answered.

**Chapter Start**

"Sasuke, huh? Well I'm Ben Tennyson." Ben said before giving a huge smile while holding out his hand in friendship.

"Hmph." Sasuke said with indifference before turning around and refusing Ben's handshake which pissed off Ben.

"Hey! What's your problem!?" Ben asked Sasuke who in turn ignored.

"Hehe, don't worry about him. He's always like that!" Chuckled Naruto

"Well, he's a jerk!" Ben retorted

"But he's so cute, though~!" Gwen said blushing.

"Not you too, Gwen!" Naruto groaned.

"Okay, everyone, let's go outside." Iruka instructed everyone.

"Yes, sensei." Everyone said as they went outside.

Within five minutes the whole class was outside on the academy's trainng field.

"Alright Ben, let's see how strong you are!" Iruka said to Ben who only smiled and nodded his head.

The students then muttered amongst themselves on who they believed would be victorious and who would lose.

"That kid thinks he can beat Sasuke?"

"No way!"

"He just might be stronger than him with that weird watch, though!"

"Come on, Ben!" Gwen yelled in support of her cousin.

"Kick his ass!" Naruto yelled making the rest of the students look at him and Gwen like they were insane.

"Okay…Begin!" Iruka said, signaling to both boys.

"Hmph! Your move, loser!" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I'll wipe that damn smirk off your face!" Ben yelled before charging at Sasuke.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Bad Situation)

"You don't even look that strong, anyways! I bet I won't even need my Omnitrix to beat you!" Ben yelled as he got his fist ready for a punch only to get met with a sidestepping Sasuke.

"What's wrong, loser? I thought you were gonna "wipe the damn smirk off my face." Sasuke said smirking.

"Damn it! I can't lose here! I have to become the strongest ninja ever!" Ben roared as he lunged at Sasuke while trying to kick and punch him.

Sasuke in turn reacted by grabbing the leg Ben used to try to kick him by throwing him straight into a tree.

"Hmph. Idiot." Sasuke said

"Ben!" Naruto said worriedly.

"Not yet! I'm not done yet!" Ben said as he spat blood from his mouth before lunging at Sasuke.

"I'll clobber you!" Ben roared as he lunged at Sasuke yet again.

"Don't you ever give up?" Sasuke asked before punching Ben in the gut and throwing him into the same tree again.

"Ugh..." Ben groaned before getting an idea in his head making him smirk.

"Ben!" Naruto said worriedly again before getting stopped by Gwen.

(End Naruto Theme: Bad Situation)

"Don't worry! Ben's not out of the game just yet." Gwen said smirking.

"You might as well just give up now. To be perfectly honest, you're even worse than Naruto!" And that Sasuke turned to leave seemingly victorious… However…

"WHAT THE HELL!?" a voice yelled.

The source was revealed to be Sasuke whose underwear and pants were pulled up some much that it was wedged in the buttocks. In short, Sasuke had a wedgie!

"What the!?" Sasuke yelled

"Sasuke-kun!?" A crusade of fangirls yelled.

"Huh!?" Naruto yelled before guffawing in laughter. "HAHAHAHA!"

"Haha!" Gwen laughed herself

(Insert Naruto Theme: I said I'm Naruto)

"Hahaha, whaddaya think?" A new voice said. This came from a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has black wheels on his feet and wears a helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown. Whenever the visor does come up, one can see that he has a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of his eyes. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and has five blue stripes on his tail. This alien's name was XLR8.

Meanwhile, all the other students' jaws just hit the ground at the prank that was done to the best student at the academy, Sasuke.

"Nice one, Ben!" Naruto yelled as he assumed it was Ben due to the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"Huh?"

"That's Ben!"

"To be able to do that to Sasuke Uchiha of all people!?"

"He really is a monster!"

"Who cares about that!? He gave Sasuke a wedgie!"

Those five comments and more were what the students had to say about Ben's transformation as well as his prank to Sasuke.

"I couldn't even see him!" Sakura said astonished.

"Yeah, that's the neat thing about this transformation! I'm so fast to that even time stops for me!" XLR8/Ben proclaimed proudly.

"That's my cousin even if he is a fathead!" Gwen said to Sakura who said nothing as her eyes were glued to the fight.

"How dare you give me a wedgie!?" Sasuke asked seething with rage before making his pants and underwear back to where they were supposed to be.

"Yeah, you're right. How dare I JUST give you a wedgie, I think I'll do this also!" XLR8/Ben said before running at a fast speed around Sasuke.

The first thing XLR8/Ben did as he ran around Sasuke was deliver a series of punches and kicks toward Sasuke who ended up falling and coughing up blood. However, refusing to give up, Sasuke still got up but was bombared with a series of punches from Ben/XLR8 as he kept running around Sasuke but suddenly stopped running and appeared to have vanished!

When XLR8/Ben vanished around Sasuke nothing seemingly happened until Sasuke's pants fell down revealing teddy bear underwear that Sasuke wore underneath his shorts!

"HAHAHAHA!" the entire male student population of the class laughed and even Iruka had to chuckle.

"Grr….How dare he!" said the "official" Sasuke fan girl club.

Sasuke was blushing furiously so much that his face resembled a Tomato.

"Hahaha, with that face, I'll call you a Tomato lucking Duck Butt!" Ben said laughing as he undid his transformation from XLR8 as he pushed the omnitrix symbol on his chest.

(End Naruto Theme: I said I'm Naruto)

Sasuke pulled up his shorts and after he did, he glared at Ben with so much anger, hatred, and jealously of his power.

"You're gonna mess with me!? Well then!" Sasuke said before making a couple of hand signs.

"What's he doing!?" Ben asked

"He's preparing for a jutsu!" Gwen said to herself in realization after remembering the lesson that Iruka gave earlier that day.

"Watch out, Ben!" Naruto and Gwen said.

"That seal! He's going for the fire style! Sasuke no!" Iruka said.

Sasuke ignored him and focused all of his energy together as he made several hand signs.

"Let's see one of your dumb aliens counter this jutsu, you freak!" Sasuke said before finishing his signs.

"What is it!?" Ben asked.

"Fire style! Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke said before a ball of fire came flying at Ben who panicked.

"Oh, crap!" Ben said before coming to a realization. "That's it!" Ben said.

The fire ball then reached Ben who was seemingly burnt by it.

"Ben!" Naruto yelled while Gwen was seemingly calm and smiling!

"Just wait for it!" Gwen said smiling.

"Hmph! I admit that loser got the best of me, but now it's done! I put enough chakra into that fireball jutsu to just knock him out. But I'm the victor!" Sasuke said while his fan girls cheered him on.

At the moment a ball of fire was shot at Sasuke who narrowly managed to dodge it.

"What!?" Sasuke yelled

This came from an alien who is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet has a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. This alien's name was Heatblast.

(Insert Naruto Theme: The Raising Fighting Spirit)

"Whaddaya think? It's another transformation of mine! I call it heatblast!" Heatblast/Ben said proudly once again shocking the students and Iruka who all had with eyes with dropped mouths.

"What the hell!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"He's definitely a monster!" Another student exclaimed.

"He's stronger than Sasuke!?" A student said.

"No way!" Another student said.

"Wow! Ben's so strong!" Naruto exclaimed smiling.

"Yeah, he is." Gwen said smiling herself.

"I won't lose to you!" Sasuke roared as he used his remaining chakra and shot several fireballs as well as shuriken that were in the fireballs.

"Too easy!" Heatblast/Ben said as he countered them with fireballs of his own which until destroyed the fireballs as well as the shuriken.

"What!?" Sasuke asked astonished

"My turn!" Heatblast/Ben said before putting a small bit of energy into his own fireballs as not to hurt Sasuke not too bad before launching them at Sasuke.

"Aah!" Sasuke said before getting knocked into a tree and didn't get back up due to Chakra Exhaustion.

(End Naruto Theme: The Raising Fighting Spirit)

"No way!" A student said.

"He beat Sasuke!?" Another one asked

"He's superstrong!" Choji said.

"This guy is a lot stronger than I gave him credit for!" Kiba said smiling, gaining some sort of respect for Ben now.

"Sasuke appears to be down so the victor is Ben Tennyson!" Iruka said smiling as he was impressed with Ben's Omnitrix Powers.

"Yeah! All right!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up and down smiling.

"Yes! I knew you'd win, Ben!" Gwen yelled smiling.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and another blonde hair girl identified as Ino yelled as they went towards him to help him.

Sasuke merely ignored them as he noticed Ben coming towards him as he deactivated his alien transformation.

Ben after deactivating his heatblast transformation walked towards Sasuke.

"Hey, that was a good fight man." Ben said smiling as he held out his towards Sasuke to help him get up as well as a sign of respect.

Sasuke however sent Ben a death glare.

"I don't need your damn help!" Sasuke said before getting up.

"This isn't over!" Sasuke said as he got up and walked away.

"I wonder what's up with him?" Ben asked

"You hurt Sasuke-kun, you baka!" Sakura and Ino yelled, both of them scaring Ben.

(Insert Naruto Theme: It's the training)

"Hold on! He challenged me!" Ben said

"We'll clobber you, jerk!" Ino said before she, Sakura and the rest of the Sasuke fan girl club beat up Ben comically.

"Idiot!" Gwen said not bothering to help Ben.

By the time the girls were done with Ben he was lying comicaly bloodied and beaten.

"I-I'm sowwy!" Ben said with swirly eyes.

"You're on my list forever!" Sakura said before leaving.

"Loser!" Ino said before leaving with the rest of the Sasuke fan girl club.

However, unknown to her, Ben was blushing furiously.

"She's so cute when she's mad!" Ben said blushing before continuing, "Why is my heart beating?" he asked him.

(End of Naruto Theme: It's the training)

Naruto and Gwen then went over to Ben.

"Ben, that was so awesome!" Naruto said smiling.

"Yeah, you were great." Gwen said smiling herself.

"Thanks, guys." Ben said grinning proudly that he beat Sasuke.

"Um, Mr. Iruka?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, Gwen?" Iruka asked.

"Well, wouldn't it be good to see my power too? I mean I can use spells." Gwen said gaining the attention of all the students.

The students then muttered the following:

"That's right! My parents told me about a magic user being in the village!"

"Oh yeah, I had about a spell caster!

"You think she's a witch or something?" Making Gwen grow a tick mark on her head.

"That's right, I never forget about your abilities." Iruka said before continuing, "It would be nice to see how powerful you are with your spells. Is there anyone willing to spare with Gwen?" Iruka asked.

"I'll do it!" Ino said.

"And you are?" Gwen asked curiously.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." Ino answered.

"And I'm Gwen Tennyson. It's nice to meet you." Gwen said smiling

"Likewise." Ino said smiling herself.

"Okay! On the count of three, begin!" Iruka said and so the match began….

**(A/N: So now Gwen is challenged by Ino to show her skills! Who will be victorious in this match!? Find out in the next chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!)**

(Insert Naruto 1st Ending Theme: Wind)

(End Naruto 1st Ending Theme: Wind)

(The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Preview of Next Chapter, Cue the Naruto Preview Theme!)

Gwen: Don't think I'll lose this fight just because I can't do any jutsus!

Ino: Okay then! Try this on for size! Mind transfer Jutsu!

Gwen: What!?

Ben and Naruto: Next Time on The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Gwen vs Ino! Don't miss it! ;)

**Well guys, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I made sure to add lots of humor along with action to make this chapter funny so I'm sure you all loved it! =) Don't forget to let me know what you all thought of this chapter and the next chapter will be out on Tuesday, November 4, 2014! =) Till next time guys, Well-Sensei out! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 5: Gwen vs Ino!

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: A Naruto and Ben 10 Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer: Hello, everyone! It's time for another chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja! =D I'm really happy that you all are enjoying this story and it warms my heart to read all of the reviews! =) For the polls, I have finally made my decision! =) Basically, For Ben, I'm going to have him have moments with all of the female characters so each pairing with Ben can have an equal amount of development. Same for Gwen with her having moments with all of the boys so that the romantic subplot of the story can be more interesting. I'm sure you all will enjoy it so please continue to follow the story! And besides, I'm pretty sure that if you all are keeping up with the poll numbers, you all know who's gonna be paired with who, anyways. =) Now then to say the disclaimer today, I've chosen Sakura! =) Please give the dis-Oh Shit! She looks pissed! 0_0**

**Sakura: You jerk! I can't believe that you let Sasuke-kun be beaten by that idiot, Ben!**

**Me: *sweats like crazy* But Sakura, I had to have Sasuke lose so that Ben could have a reputation for being strong!**

**Sakura: Save it! *cracks her knuckles and hits me on the head, leaving a red bump on my skull that continued to grow***

**Me: Ow…. That smarts… What about the disclaimer?**

**Sakura: I'm not saying the disclaimer for a jerk like you! *walks away***

**Me: I don't own Naruto or Ben 10 as they belong to their original creators so don't sue me please… (Blacks out with swirly eyes)**

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Chapter 5: Gwen vs Ino!**

(Insert Naruto 1st Opening: Rocks)

(End Naruto 1st Opening: Rocks)

On the last chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja, Ben was challenged to a fight by the number one student of the ninja academy, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke held the upperhand but was overwhelmed and defeated by two of Ben's aliens, XLR8 and Heatblast, thus making Ben the winner of their sparring match! Following Ben's victory, Iruka wanted to see Gwen's magical skills put to the test and a student by the name of Ino Yamanaka suddenly challenged Gwen! Who will win and who shall lose!? Find out in this chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!

**Last time from where we left off…**

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." Ino answered.

"And I'm Gwen Tennyson. It's nice to meet you." Gwen said smiling.

"Likewise." Ino said smiling herself.

**Chapter Start**

"Okay girls. It's the same rules that were in Ben and Sasuke's match. If one of you surrenders or is knocked out for a long period of time, that person automatically loses the match." Iruka said to both girls who nodded in response.

"Okay! Begin!" Iruka said

(Insert Naruto Theme: The Raising Fighting Spirit)

Both girls charged at each other with their fists ready to strike. Gwen threw a punch at Ino who deflected the punch with ease. Ino then went for a kick but Gwen quickly dodged it and the two eventually went for another punch but both girls ended up punching each other in the face. The two girls were eventually sent flying into different places of the training field.

"Huff, huff! This might get a little dicey!" Gwen said before taking out her spell book, grabbing Ino's attention.

"What's that? A spell book? It seems a bit weird to be using magic instead of jutsus but let's put those magic spells to the test!" Ino thought with a devilish smile.

"You can use magic, huh? Let's see that weird magic of yours counter this!" Ino yelled before throwing several kunai in the direction of Gwen.

"Fortress Nebulil!" Gwen said before a bright blue glowing force field appeared which deflected the kunai, thus sending it back towards a shocked Ino!

"What the!?" Ino said before narrowly escaping the kunai but was unsuccessful due to one scraping her arm.

"What do you think? It's one of my spells named Fortress Nebulil! It can protect me from anything!" said a smirking Gwen.

"What!?" a shocked Ino asked

"That's so cool!" an impressed Naruto said with sparkling eyes.

"I know, right!?" Ben said smiling himself.

"Amazing!" Iruka thought.

Sasuke meanwhile clenched his fists in pure jealousy.

"There's no way that these two idiots can be stronger than me!" Sasuke thought to himself.

(End Naruto theme: The Raising Fight Spirit)

Blood poured out of Ino's cut to her arm as she stared amazed at Gwen.

"To think one of her magic tricks could be strong enough to deflect the kunai." Ino said to herself as she patched up her wound. She then smirked deviantly after noticing the left over tree leaves that came from the tree when Ben was knocked against it during the fight against Sasuke.

"Let's see if she can dodge this jutsu!" Ino thought with a deviant smirk which didn't go unnoticed by Gwen.

"And what is she smirking about? Does she have some sort of plan?" Gwen asked.

"Hey! If you have something up your sleeve than let's see it already!" Gwen said confident in her magical abilities.

"Alright, then!" Ino said before charging at Gwen who braced herself.

(Insert Naruto theme: Glued state)

"That idiot. She doesn't stand a chance against Gwen." Sasuke thought to himself.

"What's she doing?" Ben asked Naruto.

"Beats me." Naruto responded.

Gwen takes out her spell book and reads off another of her spells.

"Teewat Ligara!" Gwen yelled, a spell that allows the caster to create a whirlwind that attacks the desired target.

Ino is later attacked by the spell which knocks her down.

"Aah!" She yelled before dropping a couple of leaves which went unnoticed by Gwen.

Ino later then fell on top of the leaves seemingly defeated.

(End Naruto theme: Glued State)

"You done, now?" Gwen asked to which she received no answer.

"I suppose so! Mr. Iruka, I think it's time to end the-! What the!?" Gwen yelled much to the shock of everyone.

(Insert Naruto theme: Nervous)

"I can't move!" Gwen yelled shocking everyone.

"What the hell!?" Naruto asked astonished.

"What happened!?" Ben asked.

"…I see now!" Sasuke said finally understanding grabbing the attention of both Naruto and Ben.

"What happened!?" Naruto asked.

"I've sent my chakra into the leaves that you see in front of me, thus immobilizing Gwen!" Ino said as she got back up on her feet smirking.

"You what!?" Gwen asked.

"That's right! Now you're in range for my technique!" Ino said as she made a hand seal and raised up her hands.

"Oh no! Gwen get outta there!" Ben yelled to Gwen who tried to escape but had no success.

"Ninja Art-Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino yelled.

"What!?" Gwen asked before a light was passed from Ino to Gwen thus making both of their heads hang down.

(End Naruto Theme: Nervous)

A silence went down as all the people watching the match were waiting to see if Ino's jutsu was successful or not.

About after ten seconds, Gwen's head slowly lifted up showing that apparently Ino missed.

"All right!" Ben beamed.

"Gwen didn't get hit!" Naruto yelled energetically while Sasuke merely stared ahead.

"I wouldn't be so sure…Naruto…" Gwen said before raising her head with a smirk.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Bad Situation)

"Wait, what?" asked a confused Naruto.

"I see now…" Sasuke said

"What'd you see, Sasuke?" Ben asked.

"Apparently Ino sent her consciousness into Gwen's body. It was a ninjutsu originally devised for gathering intelligence rather than going on missions." Sasuke explained shocking Naruto but impressing Ben.

"Wow Sasuke, how'd you get to be so smart?" Ben asked curisously with a smile.

"Idiot, how'd you get to be so stupid!?" Sakura asked before clocking Ben in the head.

"Ow, that hurt…" Ben said as he rubbed his skull.

"Good!" Sakura said. Meanwhile the conversation between her and Ben, went ignored by Sasuke who was merely watching the battle while and Naruto who clenched his fists in anger knowing what Ino would try to do.

" ?" "Gwen"/Ino asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Iruka asked.

"I Gwen Tennyson would like to giv-"Gwen/Ino was about to say but was interrupted by Naruto.

(End of Naruto Theme: Bad Situation)

"NO!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs shocking everyone.

"Damn, he's annoying!" Gwen/Ino said.

"Gwen! If you lose to that annoying Sasuke fangirl, than you're not strong at all!"

"Haha! Sorry but if you think she can hear you than every even more stupid th-" Gwen/Ino was about to say before getting attacked mentally.

**In Gwen's head…**

"What the hell!?" Ino asked before getting attacked by a mental version of Gwen.

"If you don't get out of my head, I'll make you regret being born!" the mental version of Gwen said before shooting several objects at Ino using a spell named Athervo which allows Gwen to levitate any object and throw it at the target.

"Aah!" Ino yelled trying to escape

**Back in the real world…**

"Aah! Release!" Ino/Gwen yelled as she released the jutsu.

"What the heck?" Ino asked shocked.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Turn Over)

"Let that be a lesson to you, never go in my head again!" Gwen said letting everyone know that Gwen's back in her body.

"Hmph." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"She did it!" Ben and Naruto said.

"Thanks, Naruto. If it wasn't for your loud voice, who knows what Ino might have done to me!" Gwen thought smiling before getting her spell book out.

"Damn, I'm out of chakra! That jutsu used all the chakra in my body. I've gotta work on it some more!" Ino said while panting

"That's too bad because now it'd my turn!" Gwen said before turning to page in her spell book and said one of the spells.

"Tur-bo!" Gwen said as air and wind appeared around her and she shot it at Ino who was too shocked to do anything.

"W-what the!?" Ino asked before getting hit by the wind spell which ironically knocked her into the same tree that Sasuke hit. Ino spat blood before falling down, this time defeated.

(End Naruto Theme: Turn Over)

"Since Ino doesn't seem to be getting up anymore, the winner is Gwen Tennyson!" Iruka said smiling since he was impressed with Gwen's magical abilities.

(Insert Naruto Theme: I Said I'm Naruto)

"Yeah!" Ben cheered.

"She did it!" Naruto yelled before running over to Gwen while Ben followed.

Before Naruto and Ben could reach Gwen, she walked over to Ino.

"Hey, that was a good match." Gwen said with a friendly smile as she walked over to Ino with her hand out to help Ino up as well as a sign of respect.

"Yeah, we should have a rematch sometime." Ino said smiling herself.

The two girls then smiled at each other as a sign of mutual respect.

"Well, I'll see you then." Ino said before waving at Gwen and then leaving.

"Yeah, see ya!" Gwen said smiling as she waved back.

"Yeah! You won, Gwen!" Naruto yelled as he hugged her tight shocking her making Ben laugh.

"Yeah, that was a good match, Gwen." Ben said grinning.

"Thanks, Ben and thank you, Naruto for yelling at me. If it wasn't for you shouting like an idiot than I probably would've lost the match." Gwen said smiling as both boys returned the smile.

"Hehehe, don't mention it!" Naruto said as he smiled making Gwen giggle.

"Now then, we should all go inside and review for our graduation exam that's taking place in 3 months' time." Iruka said to all the students.

"Yes, sensei!" Everyone said before they all went back into the classroom.

Unknown to everyone, a certain old man was watching the battles that went on outside and was smiling to himself.

"Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson. Two very unique kids. With their current abilities now, those two will become very powerful assets to the leaf someday." Hiruzen said smiling before leaving.

(End Naruto Theme: I Said I'm Naruto)

**(A/N: So that's the fifth chapter, guys! =) And now the students will start prepping for their graduation exam. Will Ben and Gwen pass their exams? Find out in the next chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!)**

(Insert Naruto 1st Ending Theme: Wind)

(End Naruto 1st Ending Theme: Wind)

(The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Preview of Next Chapter: Cue the Naruto preview Theme!)

Iruka: The final test is on, the clone jutsu!

Naruto: The clone jutsu!?

Ben: Oh crap!

Ben and Naruto: Next time on The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: The Adventure Begins: Don't miss it! ;)

(End Naruto Preview Theme)

**And there's the 5****th**** official chapter guys! I hope all you guys enjoyed it! =) Please let me know what you thought of it! The next chapter will definitely be good because it's the official first chapter of Naruto, yay! =D For all the Naruto/Gwen fans, I hope you guys enjoyed that Naruto/Gwen moment towards the end =) Sadly, I have some terrible news. This beloved series of Naruto is ending this weekend with a color cover of chapter 699 and the entire chapter of 700 will be in color, so I'll be super sad! = ( But enough of the sad things, the next chapter will be out on Saturday, November 8, 2014! =) Till the next chapter, Well-Sensei, out! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 6: The Adventure Begins!

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: A Naruto and Ben 10 Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Good afternoon, everyone! =) It is once again time for another chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja! =D I'm so happy that you all are enjoying this story and this chapter is the first official chapter of the Naruto series! =D Unfortunately, the Naruto manga is now over but at least we have The Last: Naruto the Movie as well as the new era project thingy so we have a little more time to be with our favorite ninjas! =) In good news, this story won't be ending any time soon so I'm sure you all will enjoy this story! Now with all of that said, I've decided to let Iruka say the disclaimer! =)**

**Iruka: Well-Sensei doesn't own Naruto or Ben 10 as they belong to their individual creators! Now if you don't mind, I'm busy with something!**

**Me: What is it?**

**Iruka: Those two trouble makers put graffiti all over the hokage monument!**

**Me: Lemme guess, it was Naruto and Ben, right? =P**

**Iruka: That's right! (Then turns away) Naruto! Ben! You both won't get away with this! (Poofs away)**

**Me: Haha, those two are really a handful! =P Now without further ado, let the chapter begin! =)**

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Chapter 6: The Adventure Begins!**

(Insert Naruto 1st Opening Theme: Rocks by Hound Dogs)

(End Naruto 1st Opening Theme: Rocks by Hound Dogs)

On the last chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja, Gwen was challenged to a match by Ino Yamanaka, a student at the ninja academy who is studying in order to become a kunoichi, a female ninja. A long match ensued where Gwen was nearly overwhelmed by Ino's mind transfer jutsu, a jutsu that allows the user to transfer their consciousness into the target's mind. Gwen would've lost the match was it not for Naruto yelling at Gwen to expel Ino from her body. After finally being freed, Gwen was finally able to defeat Ino with one of her spells, thus winning the mach. Now the academy students are currently studying for their graduation exams set to take place in three months' time. Will Ben and Gwen pass their exams to become ninjas? Find out in this chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!

**Last time from where we left off…**

"Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson. Two very unique kids. With their current abilities added with Konoha's ninja training, those two will become very powerful assets to the leaf someday." Hiruzen said smiling before leaving.

**Chapter Start**

**On Planet Earth in a certain dimension…**

A month had passed since Ben and Gwen were transported to the Naruto Dimension. Since then, Grandpa Max had spent that time gathering the necessary materials need to repair and remake the transportation device since it had been fried in the process of transporting the two cousins due to it being in its preliminary stages.

"It took a while but now that I've finally got all the materials needed I can finally repair the machine again." Max said before starting his work on the transportation machine.

**Meanwhile on another planet inhabited by ninja…**

Three months have passed since Ben and Gwen Tennyson literally landed in the world of shinobi, A.K.A, Planet Chakra. In that time since, Ben and Gwen have attended the ninja academy in order to become full-fledged ninjas. In the time since then, Ben and Gwen have learned about the concept of chakras and jutsus. Gwen has become skilled in the art of chakra control so much that she is on Sakura's level. Ben on the other hand is not quite skilled at chakra control like Gwen but is better than Naruto. However, the shadow clone jutsu is not one of his best techniques, though. As for friendships, Gwen has gotten along with everyone (except for Sasuke) but prefers to talk to Ino, Sakura, and the lavender haired girl named Hinata Hyuga. Meanwhile for Ben, he's striked a friendship with Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, surprisingly due to Kiba gaining respect for Ben as he was triumphant in the fight against Sasuke, and Naruto, of course. Ben has tried to befriend Sasuke with no success and another certain shades wearing weirdo but Ben decided not to befriend him as the bugs obsession that the boy had creeped out Ben.

Today is the beginning of a new day…

(Insert Naruto Theme: Naruto's Daily Life)

"YAWN!" Ben yawned as he got out of bed. He then walked into the hallway towards the kitchen where he met Naruto.

"Morning, Naruto" Ben said tiredly.

"Yawn…Morning, Ben" Naruto greeted back.

The two then went into the kitchen where they met Gwen who sat at the table looking rather impatient.

"About time you both got in here! The food was about to get cold!" Gwen yelled at the two boys who both groaned as they had gotten used to Gwen's nagging by now.

"Well, sorry! It's not our fault that we're tired!" Ben responded.

"Yeah, well you two weren't tired enough to not spend all of last night playing video games!" Gwen retorted. (If you all noticed there are actually TVs in the Narutoverse and let's assume that Ben had his gaming stuff with him when he got transported)

"Hey, it's not our fault that Mario's addictive!" Naruto responded

"Especially Mario Party!" Ben said to Gwen who rolled her eyes.

(A/N: Don't play that game if you value friendships! =P)

"Just shut up and eat already!" Gwen said in irritation to Ben and Naruto who beamed at the sight of the pancakes, bacon, and Orange Juice before they chowed down.

Gwen giggled and ate herself.

(End Naruto Theme: Naruto's Daily Life)

The three ids all changed out of their pajamas and into their usual attire after finishing breakfast and they were about to leave earlier than normal since Gwen likes getting to class early. They were about to leave when Ben walked over to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto. Instead of going to school today, how about we ditch and play another of our famous pranks, today?" Ben whispered to Naruto who smiled brightly at the idea.

"Yeah! Hold on! What about Gwen? I don't think she'll be happy about us cutting class to play pranks…" Naruto said as he remembered the time Gwen found out about them egging people's houses and how she beat the two to a bloody pulp…

"What's the hold up, you two? You guys know I like to get to class early so come on!" Gwen said.

"You can go on! We'll catch up! Naruto and I wanna train a bit, right Naruto?" Ben asked smiling to Naruto as he winked.

"Yeah! We have to be big and strong so we can be powerful one day!" Naruto agreed as he winked back at Ben.

"Okay, suit yourself." Gwen said before leaving and shutting the door leaving two smiling, mischievous kids who later pulled out all sorts of paints and graffiti's…

Gwen had arrived at the ninja academy where she ran into Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.

"Good morning, girls" Gwen greeted them with a smile.

"Morning, Gwen." Ino said with a smile.

"Hey, Gwen." Sakura responded smiling to her.

"G-good m-morning, Gwen-Chan. Where are Ben and N-naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked

"Oh, they said something about training to be powerful." Gwen responded.

"O-oh….I wish I could train with Naruto-kun…" Hinata said meekly and turning 800 shades of red making the other three girls sweat drop.

"Okay, we have to do something about that shyness of Hinata's!" Gwen said.

"Agreed." Sakura and Ino agreed before following Gwen with Hinata following soon after.

About 45 minutes later… it was 8:00 A:M which was the normal starting time that Iruka started his class but for some reason he wasn't there to greet his class like he normally does.

"I wonder where Ben and Naruto. Mr. Iruka is late too." Gwen said to herself before the following was heard:

"You damn brats! What the hell have you done!?" One ninja said as he chased the brats

"You both will pay for this!" Another ninja said as he chased them too.

Which was followed by the sound of laughter.

"Hahahaha!" came from a certain blond head and snickers came from a certain smelly fly alien.

"Oh, no! Don't tell me!" Gwen groaned as she came to a realization as she looked out the classroom window

(Insert Naruto Theme: Go Go Naruto! (Other version)

That's right, it was Naruto wearing nose plugs while being carried by a bug/insect body and four insect-like flat legs with two arms, whose hands are human-style ones with a black coloration, similar to fingerless gloves, and has three clawed fingers. He has four pedunculated eyes that are pretty small and yellowish-orange in color. These eyes are linked directly to the sides of his huge black head. His wings are very fragile with lines on them. His limbs are a brown-greenish color and his wings are light green. He also has the omnitrix symbol on his forehead. This alien's name is called Stink fly. The two trouble makers put graffiti and paint all over the hokage monument on each faces of the hokages.

"You've both crossed the line, this time!" One of the chasing ninjas said.

"Shut up!" Naruto said as he laughed with Stinkfly/Ben.

"You're all mad that you all don't have the guts to do this but Ben and I can cause we're so awesome!" Naruto said proudly

"That's right!" Ben/Stink fly said.

"Emergency hokage-sama!" two people said as they ran into the hokage office.

"Don't tell me, Naruto and Ben did another prank!" Hiruzen said as he looked up from painting something.

"It is those two again!" one of the people said.

"They vandalized the hokage monuments!" the other person said.

Hiruzen merely sighed in exasperation.

The chasing went on for a little while longer.

"Hold it!" The ninjas said as they went after Ben and Naruto. Or so they thought…

Ben and Naruto were successful in evading them after all!

(End Naruto Theme: Go Go Naruto! Other version)

"Hahaha! That was a nice one!" Ben said proudly while high fiving Naruto.

"Yeah! Totally! And the best part, Gwen and Iruka-sensei don't know!" Naruto said smiling.

"OH YEAH!?" a pissed off and irritated Gwen and Iruka yelled behind Naruto and Ben scaring the boys as they fell on their butts.

"O-oh! Hi, Gwen!" Ben said trying his best to get out of trouble. "Sorry we're late we were bu-"Ben tried to say before Gwen cut him off.

"Save it! I saw everything!" Gwen said.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Naruto asked irritated that his fun was now ruined.

"The question is what are you two doing while you two should be in class!?" Iruka retorted irritated before tying up the two brats and taking them to class.

When the two are brought to class, they are met with snickers and other mockery.

"Ben is so stupid!" Ino said.

"You're right! He's as stupid as Naruto!" Sakura said.

"I'm at the end of my rope with you two! Naruto, you failed the final exam last time and the time before that! And you Ben, while not as bad as Naruto, you're lacking in the art of performing decent shadow clones. This is no time for you idiots to be fooling around!" Iruka said as he lectured the two boys who didn't look interested.

"Yeah, yeah…" Naruto said not giving a shit.

"Yawn…is your talk done now?" Ben said uninterested.

Their comments really pissed off Iruka now.

"We're having a review test on the transformation jutsu! Even those who already did it have to do it, again!" Iruka said to the whole class who groaned in response.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Afternoon of Konoha)

"Ben Tennyson!" Iruka called as he looked at his clipboard.

"Here I go!" Ben said smirking before transforming into a decent transformation of Iruka.

"Excellent, Ben, you sure have improved in your chakra control. Now if we can just work on that shadow clone jutsu, you'll be good to go!" Iruka praised Ben smiling who returned the smile.

"Thanks, Mr. Iruka!" Ben chirped as he turned back to normal before running back to his seat.

"Next, Gwen Tennyson!" Iruka called looking at his clipboard.

"Okay, I'm ready to go!" Gwen said as she transformed into a perfect transformation of Iruka.

"Very nice, Gwen!" Iruka complimented smiling.

"Thank you!" Gwen said smiling before turning back to normal and sitting down.

"Next Sakura Haruno!" Iruka said.

"All right! Transform!" Sakura said as she transported into a nice transformation of Iruka.

"Good one!" Iruka said smiling.

"Yes! I did it!" Sakura cheered after turning back to normal while her inner self named Inner Sakura said, "I kicked ass!"

"Sasuke-kun, did you see that?" Sakura asked Sasuke who merely ignored her.

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka called to Sasuke.

"Okay." Sasuke said simply as he transformed into Iruka flawlessly.

"Good." Iruka said as Sasuke turned back to normal.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka said to Naruto who looked mad.

"This is a total waste of time, Naruto." Shikamaru said as he looked at Naruto angrily.

"We always pay for your screw ups!" Ino added.

"Whatever, like I care!" Naruto grumbled before going up and smiling all the time while not noticing Hinata blushing at him.

"Naruto-kun, do your best!" Hinata smiled blushing as she twinkled her fingers.

"Transform!" Naruto said before transforming into a naked blonde headed girl with ponytails. This jutsu is known as the sexy jutsu.

(End Naruto Theme: Afternoon of Konoha)

"Not again!" Gwen thought exasperately.

"Hahahaha, you did it like I asked you too, Naruto!" Ben shouted while laughing.

Iruka had a nosebleed and fell back.

"Well of course, I did! That'll teach him for getting in the way of our prank! That's my jutsu, the sexy jutsu!" Naruto responded back to Ben.

Iruka now wearing nose plugs used his famous, big head jutsu!

"Both of you see me after class!" Iruka yelled at Ben and Naruto,

After class, Ben and Naruto cleaned off all the graffiti and paint from their prank earlier that day…

"This sucks!" Ben thought as he wiped off the paint,

"Loser!" Naruto said

"You both better clean off every single drop of paint!" Iruka said as he sat watching them.

"And we're here to watch you to make sure you do!" Gwen added as she sat next to Iruka.

"Oh, whatever! It's not like there are any parents waiting at home for me, anyways!" Naruto said before grumbling to himself making Iruka stare at Naruto sort of sadly.

"Naruto? Ben?" Iruka began.

"What now?" both boys asked simultaneously.

"I was thinking, after getting this mess cleaned up, why don't we go out for some ramen, whaddaya say?" Iruka suggested.

Both boys immediately beamed at the offer.

"Well of course! We'll get this cleaned in no time!" Naruto and Ben said simultaneously confusing the heck out of Gwen.

"Well, that was weird…" Gwen muttered.

The two boys then get the mess from the prank cleaned up and the five people then go to Ichiraku's.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked as Naruto ate his ramen.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked.

"I can understand Ben, but why would YOU of all people paint all over the hokage faces? I mean don't you know who the hokage are?" Iruka asked.

"Of course I know!" Naruto said before finishing his bowl of ramen. "Everyone knows. They were the best ninja of their time, right? The best of the best, undefeated ninja champs? Especially the Fourth Hokage! He was the one who saved the village from the nine tailed fox twelve years ago! He was the most amazing!" Naruto finished.

"Then why would you paint all over his face as well as the others'" Gwen asked.

"Because I'm going to be greater than any of them! Me, Naruto the next hokage! A ninja legend! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and look up to me, Dattebayo!" Naruto declared proudly making Ben and Gwen smile at their friend while Iruka looked shocked at Naruto.

"Oh yeah, I kinda have a little favor sensei!" Naruto said smiling sheepishly.

"You want another bowl?" Iruka asked.

"Nuh-uh! I wanna try on your hand band on, please~?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Yeah, me too! That head band looks cool!" Ben said

"Oh, this? No way. You can only wear this headband once you've graduated the ninja academy. You three will get yours tomorrow." Iruka said smiling.

"That's unfair!" Ben said sulking.

"So uncool, Naruto said frowing

"It's just a dumb head band!" Gwen said as she finished her bowl of ramen,

"No it's not!" Ben retorted.

"Yes, it is!" Gwen replied.

"Hahaha, is that why you took off your goggles?" Iruka asked to a pouting Naruto.

"I want another bowl!" Naruto said.

"Me too!" Ben also said while Iruka chuckled at the two.

**The Next Morning**

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called proceed to the testing room. This test will be on the clone jutsu and you have to make at least three shadow clones to pass!" Iruka stated.

"Oh, crap, I'm not so good in that!" Ben said.

"Of all the things, it had to be the clone jutsu!?" Naruto thought.

"Gwen Tennyson!" Iruka called after the others before her finished and graduated.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Gwen said as she made the handsigns and produced three clones of her who all smiled cutely.

"Well done, Gwen! You're officially a genin now!" Iruka said as he handed her the headband which she held with pride.

"Yes! I did it!" Gwen asked as she ran out into the hallway where she ran into Ben.

"Judging by your happy face, I'm gonna assume you passed." Ben chuckled.

"You guessed right! I'm gonna celebrate with Sakura and the others!" Gwen said as she ran down the hall before she ran into Shikamaru accidently.

"You okay?" Shikamaru asked as he helped her up.

Gwen's cheeks turned pink as she nodded her head. "Yeah, Thank you for helping me up and sorry about running into you."

"It's cool. Don't worry about it." Shikamaru said before walking away leaving a blushing Gwen behind.

"Haha… Ben chuckled before hearing his name called.

"Gulp…I'm gonna give it my all!" Ben said before making a couple of handsigns and saying, "Clone Jutsu!" before three surprisingly good Ben clones.

"Wow! Well done, Ben! You pass!" Iruka said surprised at Ben's skills and handed him the headband.

"Oh, wow! I passed! Thanks!" Ben said in surprise while grinning before dashing out of the room to find Gwen.

After Sasuke and Sakura took the test and passed it was Naruto's turn.

"All right! Get it together, Naruto! You can do this! Dattebayo!" Naruto said before making handsigns. "Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto was able to only produce…a dead, drunk looking clone.

Naruto started sweating anxiously while Iruka grit his teeth in pure anger.

"YOU FAIL!" Iruka yelled making Naruto fall down.

"Iruka-sensei, he's off but his moves weren't down and he did hang in there and replicate. This is his third try so you know he really wants to become a ninja. We could cut him a break and pass him." A white haired ninja wearing the exact same clothing as Iruka said making Naruto smile in hope.

"Mizuki-sensei, the others created at least three different replications. Even Ben, whose chakra control was not as good as Gwen's could create three impressive clones. But Naruto could only create one and look at it. It's pitiful. I can't pass him." Iruka said while Naruto looked at Iruka with pure anger.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Loneliness)

And with that Naruto ran out of the room in pure hurt and disappointment and went to sit on the swing while he watched in complete sadness as every other student passed and had family congratulating them.

"I can't believe I failed again! I wonder if Ben and Gwen passed…." Naruto muttered to himself.

Ben and Gwen were looking for Naruto.

"I wonder where Naruto is" Gwen said

"Yeah, I hope he passed." Ben added before overhearing two women.

"There you see him?" One woman asked as they looked at Naruto.

"It's that boy! He's the only one who failed is what I heard!" The other woman added while the two looked at Naruto with so much hatred and disgust.

"Hmph! Serves him right!" one of them added.

"Just think what would happen if someone like him became a ninja? He's the-"but before the other woman could finish they were interrupted by an angry Ben and Gwen.

"Hey! Just why do you all hate Naruto anyways! He's a nice guy!" Ben added.

"That's right!" Gwen added

"Hmph! Demon lovers!" the women said before leaving.

"So, Naruto failed?" Gwen said frowning as she was looking forward to being a ninja alongside Naruto.

"Man…this sucks…" Ben said before walking over to Naruto while Gwen followed.

"So…you failed?" Ben asked as he walked up to Naruto.

"..Yeah…And I trained so hard too…" Naruto said as he began to tear up but Gwen put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a sweet and gentle smile.

"Listen, I know you feel bad but you did your best, right?" Gwen asked.

"But I…" Naruto said but Ben cut him off.

"Don't give me that. You dream's to be the hokage, right? Don't let something this small get in your way! I'm sure you'll be the best hokage ever!" Ben said smiling making Naruto smile.

"Thanks, guys. You're right! This won't get me down! I will become Hokage, one day!" Naruto declared proudly as he put on his goggles making Ben and Gwen smile at him.

(End Naruto Theme: Loneliness)

They were then interrupted by Mizuki.

"Huh, sensei?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yo." Mizuki greeted Naruto smiling before turning to Gwen. "Is it alright if I see Naruto and Ben?" he asked Gwen.

"Hmm…I guess. I'll see you guys later." Gwen said as she waved at Ben and Naruto.

Ben, Naruto, and Mizuki later sit on top of a building.

"Iruka-sensei's tough but he's not against you." Mizuki said

"Then why? Why only me?" Naruto asked sadly.

"Well-" Ben tried to explain but Mizuki talked instead.

"He wants you to be strong with all his heart but that will never happen if he goes easy on you. He's like you, you know. No parents, no family." Mizuki said while Naruto frowned in sadness.

"But this time, I really wanted to graduate…" Naruto said while Ben felt sympathy towards Naruto.

"There has to be some way for you to pass!" Ben said making Mizuki smile at the two boys.

"Heh, I guess I'll have to tell you then. It's a secret!" Mizuki said gaining Naruto's attention as well as Ben's.

"Huh? A secret?" Naruto asked curiously.

"That's right, and I'll need you also Ben" Mizuki said

"Me?" Ben asked.

**Later that day and into the night…**

Ben and Naruto are seen sneaking into the Hokage's office for some reason.

They were about to go into a particular room when suddenly…

"What are you both doing in my house at this hour?" Hiruzen asked.

"Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto yelled desparately making Hiruzen fall over with a nosebleed.

Ben later transformed into gray matter and was able to get in through the lock and unlock the door where Naruto found a particular scroll.

"Found it!" Naruto said grinning.

"Great!" Ben said smiling and the two left while unbeknownst to the two of them, a figure stood by watching the entire thing smiling evilly.

Meanwhile, Iruka laid in his bed at home later that evening thinking about the conversation that he had with Hiruzen about Naruto never knowing the love of a mother and father; the warmth of a family.

**Flashback No Jutsu! Begin!**

(Insert Naruto Theme: Nine Tailed Fox Theme)

A nine tailed fox with red-orange fur is seen attacking and destroying the village killing many different ninja in the process.

"It's getting closer so don't let it near the village!" a ninja yelled before charging the demon fox only to be impaled with one of its' claws.

"Let me go! Mom and Dad are still fighting!" a younger Iruka said as the demon fox is seen with a vicious look of hatred in its' eyes.

(End Naruto Theme: Nine Tailed Fox Theme)

**End Flashback No Jutsu!**

Iruka was then snapped from the memory by a knock on his door.

"What's up?" Iruka asked as he opened his door to find Mizuki.

"You need to come to lord hokage's right away! Naruto and Ben stole the sacred scroll!" Mizuki said shocking Iruka.

"You mean the scroll of sealing!? No!" Iruka said alarmed.

**In a forest not too far from Konoha…**

"Let's see what the first jutsu is…" Ben said

"Shit! It's the shadow clone jutsu! Not this again, this is my worst jutsu!" Naruto said.

"Hehe, well we might as well get started" Ben said chuckling.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Naruto grumbled before getting ready to train.

**Meanwhile, at Naruto's apartment**

It had been four hours since Naruto and Ben had left with Mizuki, worrying Gwen.

"It's 8:00 now. I wonder where Ben and Naruto are…" Gwen said before putting on her shoes and going outside only to find Iruka and Mizuki running.

"Gwen! Have you seen Naruto and Ben?!" Iruka asked frantically.

"No, I was just gonna go look for them, why?" Gwen asked noticing the seriousness in Iruka's tone.

"They've stolen a forbidden scroll!" Iruka said shocking Gwen to the core.

"…They stole a scroll?" Gwen asked to both instructors who nodded their heads.

"We need to see lord hokage about this!" Mizuki said.

"Right!" Gwen and Iruka nodded their heads and followed him.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Nervous)

"Lord hokage! This is not just a prank! This is a serious crime!" One ninja said to Hiruzen at the hokage mansion.

"That scroll contains secrets that were sealed by the first hokage! Secrets known only to our village!" another ninja said

"If it falls into the wrong hands, it could destroy our entire way of life." A third ninja said while Gwen, Iruka, and Mizuki just arrived.

"There's just no way Naruto or Ben would steal something!" Gwen thought to herself.

"All right, bring Naruto here at once!" Hiruzen told everyone present.

"Yes, sir!" Everyone said before scattering.

"Now where would they go?" Iruka asked as he had Gwen with him.

"I know where!" Gwen said in realization.

Meanwhile, a certain person was jumping building to building. It turns out to be Mizuki with an evil look on his face with two shuriken on back!

"Now that I've told everyone what Naruto and Ben did I can eliminate them! They'll be glad they're gone and I get to keep the scroll all to myself." Mizuki thought evilly smirking.

(End Naruto Theme: Nervous)

Back in the forest, an exhausted looking Naruto is seen panting as he sat down with Ben next to him.

"Huff, huff!" Naruto huffed before noticing Iruka coming up to him since he arrived before Gwen did.

"It's all over!" Iruka said before smiling in satisfaction.

"About time, nosebleed! We found you!" Ben said smirking.

"No, you fool! I found you two!" Iruka said using his famous big head jutsu before noticing Naruto dirty and exhausted while sheepishly chuckling.

"Caught me already sensei? I only had time to learn one technique!" Naruto said as he rubbed his head smiling.

"Yeah! You'll love it!" Ben said smiling.

"So they've been out here practicing? I can tell by how hard that they've been working by looking at Naruto's exhausted and dirty appearance!" Iruka thought before noticing Gwen come down.

"Ben! Naruto!" Gwen said pissed which went unnoticed to the two knuckleheads.

"Guess what, Gwen!? Naruto's gonna be a ninja with us!" Ben said smiling.

"Huh?" Gwen asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Guess what, guys! I'm gonna show you this amazing jutsu and then you're gonna let me pass! That's the way that it works, right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes!" Naruto said brightly

"And where'd you two get that idea?" Iruka asked confused.

"Mizuki told us! He told us where to find the scroll and about this place!" Ben said.

"Mizuki, did?" Iruka and Gwen asked simultaneously.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Nervous)

At the moment, a couple of kunai were sent flying at the four which Iruka noticed first.

"Watch out!" Iruka said as he pushed the three kids out of the way and took kunai to the arms, chest, and legs.

"Mr. Iruka/Iruka-sensei!" Ben and Gwen/Naruto yelled shocked.

"I see you found our little hideaway." Mizuki said.

"So that's the way it is, huh? I should've known!" Iruka said before looking up to see Mizuki standing up on a tree's branch.

"Naruto! Ben! Give me the scroll now!" Mizuki said to both boys.

"Huh, I'm confused!" Ben said.

"So am I!" Gwen said.

"What a minute, what's going on here?" Naruto asked confused.

"Naruto, Ben! Don't let Mizuki take the scroll! It contains powerful jutsu that could put the village in grave danger! Mizuki used the both of you to get the scroll only for himself!" Iruka said to Mizuki who stood proud while Ben and Naruto glared at Mizuki for being used while Gwen glared at Mizuki as well for getting her cousin and friend in trouble.

"Naruto, Ben, Iruka's just trying to scare the two of you because he doesn't want the two of you with the scroll." Mizuki said

"What!?" the two asked as they looked at Naruto.

"Stop lying, Mizuki! Don't let him trick you two, Ben, Naruto!" Iruka said as he tried to recover from his wounds.

"Oh, I'll tell you, who's really been lying to you." Mizuki said evilly.

"No, Mizuki!" Iruka yelled gaining Ben and Gwen's attention.

"They've been lying to you your whole life Naruto. Since the decree twelve years ago." Mizuki started to explain.

"Decree?" Gwen asked curiously

"Decree?" Ben asked curiously himself.

"What decree?" Naruto asked intrigued.

"Everyone knows except you and those two brats. Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now so bad he'd do anything to shut me up." Mizuki said.

"What decree!?" Ben asked impatiently.

"Yeah!" Gwen said

"What is this decree? Why does everyone excluding Ben and Gwen know about it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Don't tell him! It's forbidden!" Iruka yelled only to be ignored again.

"The decree is that no one can tell you that the nine tailed fox is inside you!" Mizuki said smirking.

"…H-huh!?" Naruto asked horrified.

"N-no way!" Ben said purely stunned.

"S-so he's the nine tails?" Gwen asked shocked.

"Yes! The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body! You are the nine tailed fox!" shocking the three kids' even more, especially Naruto.

"Stop it!" Iruka said

"They've all been sneaking around hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they all treated you? Like dirt! Like they hated you for just being alive!" Mizuki said to a Naruto that was slowly letting the information compute in his head before getting pissed.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Naruto said as tears rolled down his face as a massive surge of chakra appeared around him.

"Naruto…" Iruka, Gwen, and Ben all thought.

"That's why you will never be accepted in this village! I bet you now that Ben and Gwen hate your guts as your beloved sensei does!" Mizuki said

Iruka then felt the pain come back in his body as he remembered Hiruzen's talk to him about how Naruto hides the pain of hatred and loneliness through his pranks and how even though Naruto acts tough, he's hurting inside.

"Die Naruto!" Mizuki said as he twirled around a shuriken before throwing it at Naruto.

"Naruto!" Ben and Gwen said simultaneously.

"Naruto, get down!" Iruka said.

Naruto got down with his heads on the back of his head waiting for the inevitable to come when suddenly….

Iruka is standing over Naruto with the shuriken impaled in his back.

"Mr. Iruka!" Ben and Gwen said horrified.

Iruka coughed up blood which fell on Naruto's cheek who looked up in pure horror.

"What!?" Mizuki said.

"W-why would you!?" Naruto barely choked out.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Sadness and Sorrow)

"Because we're the same….When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care…they didn't have any time for me….they just forgot that I was there…my grades dropped and I became the class clown…I just wanted them to see me and know my name…my schoolwork wasn't good enough to get their attention so I did crazy things and had to pay for them…It was so hard…" Iruka said before sniffling and eventually crying, "I know that's how you feel, Naruto…you feel lonely and it hurts inside…and I could have been there for you more… I let you down…I'm sorry….No one should suffer like that…no one should be alone like that…." Iruka finished to Naruto who stared at Iruka in shock while Ben and Gwen felt a lot of sympathy when they listened to Iruka's sad take.

Mizuki just chuckled and shouted, "Don't make me laugh! Iruka always hated you! He was orphaned because the nine tails killed his parents and that beast is inside of you! He'd say anything to get the scroll from you!

(End Naruto Theme: Sadness and Sorrow)

Naruto merely looked skeptical and ran off.

"Naruto!" Iruka, Gwen, and Ben shouted.

"Hehehe, you know, once he makes up his mind, nothing can change it! He's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village! You all saw the look in his eyes, didn't you? Those are the eyes of a beast!" Mizuki said with a smug look on his face.

Iruka then took the shuriken from his back but the weapon was snatched by an angry Ben that was pissed at all that Naruto was put through.

"Naruto's not some beast or demon! HE'S MY FRIEND!" Ben yelled before he threw the shuriken at Mizuki who dodged it with ease.

"You three are pure jokes. As soon as I eliminate Naruto and get the scroll back, I'll be back for you three!" Mizuki said before leaving.

"I won't let get the scroll!" Iruka said before falling.

"Mr. Iruka!" Gwen yelled.

"Hey, are you okay!?" Ben asked as he and Gwen went over to Iruka's side.

"I'm fine but more importantly, we have to stop Mizuki before he kills Naruto!" Iruka said as he got up

"Right!" Ben and Gwen said before the three left.

Meanwhile, Hiruzen is watching the entire thing via his crystal ball.

"This is not good! Mizuki has a big mouth and he made Naruto feel so bad, worse than he's ever felt! It could unleash the power inside of him! If Naruto keeps tampering with the scroll, the seal that locks the ninja tailed fox inside of him could be broken and the beast could come out and if that happens, I fear for us all…." Hiruzen said.

Back in the forest, Iruka seems to have caught up to Naruto.

"Naruto, everything Mizuki said was a lie. Give me the scroll, hurry! He's coming after you to take it away!" Iruka said to Naruto before he was punched and knocked in the stomach and hit the ground hard!

(Insert Naruto Theme: Bad Situation)

Naruto slid on the ground as he panted for breath.

"Ugh…How did you know!? How did you know that it was me and not Iruka!?" Mizuki asked as he dropped the transformation.

"Hehe! Because it was so obvious!" Gwen said smirking as she dropped her own transformation.

"You always were a little bitch!" Mizuki yelled before throwing kunai at Gwen who was saved by Iruka as he pushed her out of the way.

"Attacking girls, now? What a coward!" Iruka said smirking.

"Yeah, I hate people like you!" Ben said as he sneered at Mizuki.

"Fools, why are you protecting that freak! He's the one that destroyed the village!" Mizuki said

"I don't care what you say! You're not getting your hands on that scroll!" Iruka retorted while unknown to all of them, Iruka was silently watching the entire thing before a tree nearby.

"As if you could stop me! Don't you all get it? Naruto's just like me!" Mizuki said confidently.

"Oh yeah?" Ben asked

"How's that?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, enlighten us." Gwen said.

"He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance! That's how beasts are, after all! He'll pour everything into the scroll and destroy everything!" Mizuki finished.

(End Naruto Theme: Bad Situation)

"You're right." Iruka said.

"Yeah, you're so true." Gwen agreed.

"Yep." Ben agreed as well.

Naruto heard the three of them and was shocked but then his eyes were filled with sadness as he lowered his head.

"So it's true, after all! Iruka-sensei never believed in me! And now after finding out about what's inside of me… I'm shocked about Ben and Gwen. Those three think I'm some beast, some sort of freak!" Naruto thought to himself sadly before overhearing….

"That's how beasts and monsters are, but not my friend Naruto!" Ben said shocking Naruto.

(Insert Naruto theme: Main theme)

"Naruto's nothing like some beast or demon!" Gwen added before Iruka added in.

"Naruto's one of a kind, works hard and puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him but his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So you're wrong, he's nothing like the nine-tailed fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki of the village hidden in the leaves!" Iruka said with Ben and Gwen joining in.

Naruto was openly crying, not tears of sadness but tears of happiness of the fact that he has three people that have openly acknowledged him as a human being.

"You all really believe that drivel? I think I'll start with you Iruka! You're finished!" Mizuki said before getting his shuriken ready and about to throw it at the three. Ben and Gwen were ready to protect Iruka when suddenly…

Naruto saves them by kicking in Mizuki's face!

"Naruto!?" the three of them thought.

"Not bad for a little punk!" Mizuki said as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"If you ever touch my three friends, I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto said with a violent look in his eye.

"Such big words! I can destroy all of you with a single move! I'll start with Ben!" Mizuki said as he moved towards Ben who merely smirked.

"I should kick your ass for manipulating us as well as calling Gwen a bitch but you might wanna pay attention to Naruto!" Ben said smirking as Mizuki looked at Naruto.

"Try to destroy me, trash! I'll give it back to you, a thousand fold!" Naruto said

"Let's see you try! Show me what you can do, nine tailed fox!" Mizuki yelled.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said shocking everyone except Ben as Naruto created over 200 solid clones.

"Our training went well!" Ben said smiling proudly.

"Wow…" Gwen said amazed and impressed.

"They're not illusions but solid clones! He's mastered an extremely forbidden jutsu!" Iruka thought smiling.

The clones then taunted Mizuki who fell straight on his ass much to Naruto's amusement.

"If you're not coming, then we'll come to you!" Naruto said as he and his clones started to close in on Mizuki.

"AAAHHH!" Mizuki yelled to the heavens as he was given the beatdown of a lifetime.

(End Naruto Theme: Main Theme)

About two hours later, Mizuki laid beaten down to a bloody and broken pulp.

"Geez, Naruto. You might've overdone it a bit!" Gwen said as he observed Mizuki's broken face.

"Hehe, sorry, I kinda got carried away! You okay, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…" Iruka said before thinking, "He's amazing! He wants to surpass all the hokage and I'm starting to think he may do it!" before saying, "Hey, Naruto. Come here a minute. I wanna give you something." Iruka said smiling.

At the Hokage mansion all the ninja were in panic.

"You're telling me no one can find Naruto?" one ninja asked.

"Not a clue." Another confirmed.

"This is bad! We should try to smoke him out or something!" a third one said before Hiruzen came out surprisingly calm and happy.

"There's no longer any need to worry." Hiruzen said smiling much to the shock of everyone before continuing, "The scroll's safe, Naruto should be coming back soon."

In the forest, Naruto had his eyes closed for a weird reason.

"Can I open my eyes now, sensei?" Naruto asked somewhat impatiently.

"Yeah you can." Iruka said.

Naruto opened his eyes only to see Iruka smiling at Naruto while holding Naruto's goggles and for some reason, Iruka was headband less. Gwen and Ben were even looking really happy at Naruto.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Main Theme-Slow Version)

"Congratulations! You graduate!" Iruka said smiling.

"Yay!" Gwen cheered.

"Well Naruto, how's it feel to officially be a ninja, now?" Ben asked smiling at Naruto who looked too stunned to respond.

"And to celebrate, I have a surprise! We're going out for ramen, tonight!" Iruka said smiling even more at Naruto who looked like he was trying to say something.

"Guys!" Naruto said as he tackled all of them into a group hug as they all laughed.

"Naruto….this is only the beginning…the road gets tougher now that you're a ninja. But…if I told you that…it'd ruin the moment….So I'll tell you later, over ramen!" Iruka thought

(End Naruto Theme: Main theme-slow version)

**(A/N: The Ninja Adventure finally begins! What challenges await Naruto, Ben and Gwen? Find out in the next chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!)**

(Insert Naruto 1st Ending Theme: Wind)

(End Naruto 1st Ending Theme: Wind)

(The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Preview of Next Chapter: Cue the Naruto preview Theme!)

Ben: Why are you following us, kid?

Naruto: You wanna become the fifth hokage? Listen up you little shrimp! I couldn't care less if you're the Hokage's grandson! You can't just snap your fingers and be the hokage! You better be ready squirt because if you wanna be Hokage, you'll have to beat me first!

Ben and Naruto: Next Time on The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: My name is Konohamaru! Don't miss it! ;)

(End Naruto Preview Theme)

**And guys, that marks the first canon chapter of the Naruto series! =D This will be a very long story so that's good news for you all! Please review this chapter and let me know what you thought of it and the next chapter will be out Wednesday, November 12****th****, 2014! =) Till then guys, Well-Sensei, out! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 7: My name is Konohamaru!

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: A Naruto and Ben 10 Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hello, everyone! =) It's once again time for another chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja! =D Today, Naruto will say it since he's happy about being a ninja, now! =) Naruto, if you'd please? =)**

**Naruto: Yeah! I'm a ninja! =D**

**Me: Uh, Naruto?**

**Naruto: Ninja! Ninja! **

**Me: *getting pissed off* Naruto!**

**Naruto: I'm Gonna be the Hokage! **

**Me: Naruto!**

**Naruto: Ow! What!?**

**Me: Say the disclaimer for everyone!**

**Naruto: Okay, Well-Sensei doesn't own Naruto or Ben 10 as they belong to their original creators so don't sue him! Now I'm off to take my ninja registration photo with Ben and Gwen! =) *runs off***

**Me: You do that! Now everyone, without further ado, let the chapter begin! ^_^**

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Chapter 7: My Name is Konohamaru!**

(Insert Naruto 1st Opening Theme: Rocks by Hound Dogs)

(End Naruto 1st Opening Theme: Rocks by Hound Dogs)

On the last chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja, Ben, Gwen, and Naruto all took their graduation exams. While Ben and Gwen passed, Naruto failed for the third time and was depressed about it until he was approached by Mizuki, who is a sensei at the academy. Mizuki told Naruto with Ben's help to get the scroll of sealing, a forbidden scroll that contained secrets sealed by the first hokage of Konoha, in order to pass. Ben and Naruto took the scroll without realizing that the entire village was looking for the two of them and when Gwen and Iruka found them, Mizuki revealed that he merely used the two to get the scroll for his own personal gain. What's more, Naruto is the container of the nine tailed fox that attacked the village twelve years ago, hence why the villagers hates him. Naruto ran away after hearing the news and was about to give in to his despair was it not for Ben, Gwen, and Iruka standing up for Naruto and telling him that he wasn't a monster, but a normal human being. Naruto then saved them from being killed by Mizuki by performing the shadow clone jutsu and beat Mizuki. Iruka, impressed by Naruto's skill allowed Naruto to finally graduate from the ninja academy and so he celebrated with Ben, Gwen, and Iruka. What new challenges await Ben, Gwen, and Naruto? Find out in this chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!

**Last time from where we left off…**

"Naruto….this is only the beginning…the road gets tougher now that you're a ninja. But…if I told you that…it'd ruin the moment….So I'll tell you later, over ramen!" Iruka thought

**Chapter Start**

After passing the graduation exam, the students then have to take a photo for their ninja registration form. While Gwen took her photo perfectly, Ben and Naruto are about to take pictures looking rather…..bizarre.

"Look, kid? Do you really want to take your picture looking like that?" The photographer asked.

"Yeah! Yeah! Come on already!" Ben said.

The photographer sighed before getting the camera ready. "Don't say I didn't warn you! Say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Ben said striking a ninja pose and giving a peace sign to the camera all the while having his face painted with red and white paint giving him the appearance of a clown.

"Next!" The photographer called before groaning. "Not you too!" the photographer said seeing what Naruto looked like.

"Come on! Take it!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Damn kids! Say cheese!" The photographer said before getting his camera ready and then taking the picture.

Naruto took his picture wearing the same white and red paint that Ben wore only this time, he wrote swirls on his face, giving him the appearance of a swirly looking, insane clown.

About two hours later, Naruto, Ben, and Gwen all sat at the academy while Hiruzen looked over their ninja registration photos. Hiruzen approved Gwen's picture but looked at Ben and Naruto's photos with an annoyed look on his face while the two boys chuckled.

"At first, we couldn't figure out how to do it, so it took us three hours!" Ben exclaimed.

"But we finally came up with something: an art project on our face! Pretty cool, right?" Naruto asked grinning.

"Take it again." Hiruzen simply stated.

"No way!" Ben said.

"We can't accept this photo." Hiruzen said.

"Like hell we're doing it again!" Naruto said while Ben nodded his head while Gwen merely sighed.

There was then a glaring contest between Hiruzen, Ben, and Naruto ensued until Naruto decided to end it.

"Transform!" Naruto stated turning into his sexy jutsu form. "Pretty please, Hokage-sama?" the sexy jutsu form of Naruto asked making Ben laugh while Gwen cracked her knuckles.

"Aah!" Hiruzen yelled before falling over with a nosebleed while Gwen punched Naruto dead in his skull, returning him back to normal.

"I told you to stop doing that technique!" Gwen screeched while Naruto rubbed his head.

"…fine" Naruto mumbled as he rubbed his skull.

Unknown to everyone, there was a child watching from outside of the room.

"That's the sexy jutsu, you say? Very tricky, much too tricky! Don't do it again!" Hiruzen said while rubbing his nose.

Naruto sheepishly chuckled while Gwen glared daggers at him and Ben still laughed a little.

"And where are your headbands? You're supposed to be wearing it." Hiruzen said.

"Well, since don't have any ninja duties, Ben and I decided not to wear our headbands so we don't dirty it up." Gwen explained while Ben nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm not wearing it until the orientation because I don't wanna mess it up." Naruto also said.

"So you want your headbands nice? But Ben and Naruto, your identification photo that's supposed to identify you makes you look like a clown! It's for ninja training and missions which are the key to your future. Look at these pictures, you can't even tell who they are!" Hiruzen scolded as he held up Ben and Naruto's picture.

"Well fine! How are hell are we supposed to know all this complicated stuff, anyways?" Ben asked annoyed.

The door then opened and the child was revealed. He was short, had short spiky black hair and black eyes. He also has a small chip in his tooth. He wears a yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol in red, gray shorts, and a long blue scarf. He also wears a gray helmet that has an orange frowning face in the right side, a red circle on the left side, and a hole at the top for his hair to stick out of. This boy's name is Konohamaru Sarutobi.

"Old man! I challenge you!" Konohamaru said as he ran into the room with a shuriken in hand shocking Ben, Gwen, and Naruto.

"What the!?" Ben asked.

"Huh!?" Naruto asked.

"Who is that!?" Gwen asked.

"I'm going to defeat you and become the fifth hokage!" Konohamaru exclaimed before falling flat on his face.

Naruto groaned in annoyance while Gwen face palmed while Ben looked confused at what just happened.

Konohamaru held his face in pain.

"My grandson, yet another headache." Hiruzen thought.

"Something tripped me!" Konohamaru said

"Are you okay, honorable grandson? And by the way, there's nothing to trip on." A person known as Ebisu said. Edisu had on shades with the same attire that Iruka wears minus the green flak jacket.

"Who is this shrimp?" Naruto asked to himself.

"What a brat." Ben thought to himself.

"He seems a bit bratty." Gwen thought to herself, annoyed.

"It's that kid! The nine tailed fox! Of course! He's the worst kind of trouble maker!" Ebisu thought smirking at Naruto.

"All right! You're the one who tripped me, aren't you!" Konohamaru accused Naruto.

(Insert Naruto theme: Fooling Mode)

"You're the one who tripped over your own foot dumbass!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed his collar.

"Hey you! Take your hands off of him! He's the honorable grandson of the third hokage!" Ebisu yelled at Naruto who looked up at him while Ben and Gwen looked shocked.

"No way!" Ben said.

"That kid's the grandson of Mr. Hiruzen?" Gwen asked.

"That's right!" Ebisu said.

"That stopped him just like all the rest. Ha! Now that he knows who I am, he won't dare lay a hand on me!" Konohamaru thought smirking before continuing. "What's wrong, tough guy! I thought you were gonna hit me! Afraid cause my grandfather's the third hokage!?" Konohamaru asked.

"I don't give a damn if he's your grandmother, you dumbass!" Naruto yelled as he clocked Konohamaru in his skull.

"Oh, gosh…" Gwen thought sighing to herself.

"The kid deserved it!" Ben said.

"This guy's different!" Konohamaru thought to himself before hitting the floor in front of a shocked Ebisu and a Hiruzen that said nothing.

"This is not looking good." Hiruzen thought exasperated.

After Ben, Gwen and Naruto left, Ebisu decided to talk to Konohamaru.

"Listen carefully, you are the honorable grandson of the third hokage and you can't let riffraff like this draw you into a fight even though he deserves it. You see, he is far beneath you and you can't stoop to his level. As your elite ninja trainer, I am never wrong which means I am never right, I'm far above the other trainers so listen to my every word! Your goal is to be the next hokage and I can help you achieve that goal! Indeed, due to my great skills I can take you easily to the top but you must always stay close to me. Understand, Konohamaru?" Ebisu asked before realizing he was talking to nothing!

"Where'd he go now!?" Ebisu asked panicking.

"I think he followed Ben, Gwen, and Naruto." Hiruzen replied.

"Naruto!? That's bad! Honorable grandson!" Ebisu said as he ran quickly.

"How'd he grow up to be like that? My grandson's quite determined. That was his 20th sneak shot on me today and if he's with people like Naruto or Ben, he's sure to get even worse. Those two wouldn't make him that bad, would they?" Hiruzen asked himself.

**In the village…**

Ben, Gwen and Naruto were walking in the village until it looked like they were being followed. When Ben they looked back they only found what looked to be like a rock that had feet? They paid it no mind as they continued walking until Ben decided to stop playing dumb.

"We know that you're following us so just give it up already!" Ben yelled.

It turned out to be Konohamaru that was following them who is now wearing a tarp the same color as the fence.

"That's so obvious, that's pathetic!" Gwen said as her eyebrow twitched.

"Saw through my disguise? The rumors on you three are true! You three will train me as your student!" Konohamaru said.

"Huh?" Ben. Gwen, and Naruto asked.

"Then Naruto's gonna show me that sexy jutsu that he did on grandpa!" Konohamaru said excited as Ben and Naruto looked irritated while Gwen facepalmed.

"Why would you want to learn THAT jutsu of all things?" Gwen thought irritated as she facepalmed.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, it sounds kinda fishy." Naruto added in.

"No! I need a new trainer! Please, bosses?" Konohamaru asked.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"What'd you call us?" Gwen asked.

"Bosses! You're all bosses!" Konohamaru excitedly said.

"Well, okay." Ben said smiling.

"Yeah, how could we refuse?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Did we all really agree to this?" Gwen asked but was ignored.

(End Naruto theme: Fooling Mode)

"Listen, if you wanna be a powerful ninja, you have to learn to control your catra!" Naruto stupidly said.

"Catra?" Ben asked.

"I think you mean chakra, idiot!" Gwen asked making Naruto twitch.

"Yeah, she's right, boss." Konohamaru agreed.

"Don't question me! Real ninjas say catra!" Naruto said in an attempt to save himself while Gwen facepalmed and Ben laughed.

"Wow! Cool! I didn't know that!" Konohamaru said impressed.

"Whew! Saved myself!" Naruto said quietly to himself hoping that no one heard but Gwen did.

"Yeah, this time!" Gwen thought to herself annoyed.

"Now listen, I'll explain what Chakra is!" Naruto said before Konohamaru interjected.

"Chakra is the elemental life energy that is used to perform jutsus. The ninja arts combine physical energy from each cell in the body with mystical energy which is intensified through training and experience. When these two chakra mix, special hand signs allow the ninja to focus this combined energy for advance jutsu!" Konahamaru explained as he read from a scroll =P

"Know it all! You were just reading that whole thing!" Gwen yelled.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Konohamaru Theme)

"You can blab about ninja techniques all you want but it boils down to one thing." Naruto said.

"What is it?" Konohamaru asked.

"Just plain hard work and guts." Naruto said.

"That's two things, stupid." Gwen said while Naruto ignored her.

"All right I'm with you! But first, I wanna transform into aliens like Ben can!" Konohamaru said with sparkly eyes.

"Sorry, but you can't because only I can transform into aliens because of my Omnitrix watch!" Ben said chuckling as he gestured to his omnitrix.

"Aww! That sucks!" Konohamaru said deadpanned.

"Don't worry, you can still use ninjutsu which I'm gonna teach you! Now, you ready?" Naruto asked smiling.

"I'm ready, Boss!" Konohamaru said cheered up.

"Then transform!" Naruto said.

"Show me what you can do and I'll take you to the next level, dattebayo!" Naruto said.

"Oh, okay, but what do I transform into?" Konohamaru asked.

"Ooh~! Transform into her!" Ben said pointing to a pretty brown haired woman who wore a blue kimono and was looking at fruits.

"No problem! Here I go!" Konohamaru said before "transforming into her." "Do I look like her?" Konohamaru asked as he turned into a fat, manly looking version of the woman.

"…More or less." Ben answered.

"Uh…sure…let's go with that." Naruto said before Ben and Naruto felt killer instinct.

"That looks like me!?" The woman asked before "having a talk" with Ben and Naruto.

"Now, honorable grandson, next time you transform into me, make me a little cuter, okay? Ta~!" the woman said before leaving.

"She's so scary!" Konohamaru said trembling while Ben and Naruto were lying next to him bloody and beaten comically.

"You do it, so why do we get whacked around?" Ben asked as he groaned in pain.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Gwen said.

(End Naruto theme: Konohamaru theme)

After getting up, the four kids end up at the bookstore.

"All right, next is female beauty!" Naruto said while Ben cheered.

"Female beauty? Okay, boss!" Konohamaru said.

Gwen rolled her eyes and followed them as they snuck into the store while the owner of the store was asleep. Naruto then picked up a magazine showing rather vulgar pictures of women and the three boys were enjoying it as they read it blushing and smiling.

"Damn pervs!" Gwen muttered to herself.

The boys' fun was broken when the man discovered what they were looking at.

"This is not a library, Naruto!" The owner said as he was snaping his mop.

"Oh crap…" the three boys said before turning around sheepishly.

"Hmm!" the owner said before whacking Naruto and Ben with his mop stick.

The four kids then go to the hot springs.

"Heh, slight setback. Now this hot spring is the last stop so give it you all, okay?" Naruto asked Konohamaru.

"Right, boss!" Konohamaru said.

"Transform!" Naruto, Ben, and Konohamaru said as they transformed into female versions of themselves. Well, Naruto and Ben did while Konohamaru turned into a disgusting looking woman.

"Ah! Ben! Naruto! You two again!? Stay out of the girls' locker room!" one woman said before beating up the two while Gwen watched outside annoyed.

"Once again, I'm surrounded by idiots."

The four kids later go to the forest while Ben and Naruto complain about their plight.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Why do they only hit us?" Naruto finished.

"Sorry, it's cause I'm the grandson of a hokage." Konohamaru said ashamed.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Ben said smiling while bruised.

"Yeah, now you're ready for the sexy jutsu." Naruto finished giving Konohamaru a thumbs up.

"Practice? Right guys!" Konohamaru said.

(Insert Naruto theme: It's the training!)

"All right, first thing is to get all the curves on the body right! Now are you ready?" Ben asked.

"I'm ready! Transform!" Konohamaru said before turning into a fat, manly looking woman.

"No way! Try it again!" Naruto said as Konohamaru tried again and again but was unsuccessful.

"Can't you learn something else?" Gwen asked irritated as she was ignored.

(End Naruto theme: It's the training!)

**Meanwhile, back in Konoha…**

"Naruto…what has he done with the honorable grandson!? What's his evil plan!? Where did they go!?" Ebisu asked before continuing, "I am a jonin, the highest ranking level of ninja as well as a trainer of the elite of future hokage so any parasite that leaches itself on to my student will be squashed!" Ebisu thought to himself before looking for Konohamaru.

**Back in the forest…**

Ben, Gwen, Naruto and Konohamaru all got drinks from a nearby soda machine and they were enjoying the drinks before Ben decided to break the silence.

"So what's the deal with your grandpa, anyways?" Ben asked.

"My grandfather named me Konohamaru after the ancient name of the village so it should be easy to remember, right? No one in the village calls me Konohamaru because no one really sees me. All they see is the honorable grandson of the third hokage. No one knows who I really am. I can't stand it, it's like I'm invisible or don't exist! I hate it so much! That's why I have to become the hokage as quickly as possible so people will know who I am!" Konohamaru finished before Naruto and Ben thought it over.

"Oh, get real!" Naruto said.

"Yeah! You think people will really acknowledge some squirt like you?" Ben asked before drinking more of his drink.

"What!?" Konohamaru said pissed.

"Besides, if you really want to become hokage, you have to do something first!" Ben said as he finished his drink.

"What is it!?" Konohamaru asked impatiently.

Ben and Naruto smirked at each simultaneously before turning to Konohamaru with the same smirk. "You'll have to beat us both in battle!" Ben and Naruto told Konohamaru stunning him.

"Of course!" Gwen muttered to herself.

**Shifting the scene back to Konoha…**

Hiruzen is seen staring at the Hokage faces particularly the fourth head.

"Hokage-sama!" a bandaged Iruka said as he approached Hiruzen. "I've been looking for you." Iruka said.

"For what purpose?" Hiruzen asked.

"It's about Naruto. Did he submit his ninja id photo?" Iruka asked as Hiruzen nodded.

"I gave him a big lecture at the ramen shop but he's still so excited that he's a genin, a ninja trainee. He went on and on about how things will change and people will stop looking down on him now." Iruka said smiling.

"I fear his dream may not come true. People don't change that easily" Hiruzen asked staring at the fourth hokage's head.

"Huh?" Iruka asked.

(Insert Naruto theme: Sadness and sorrow)

"The nine tailed fox is within him. Not everyone knows that, of course. But only those that fought the beast twelve years ago know the truth. I decreed that no one could speak about this and those who whispered about it was punished severely. So the children know nothing about Naruto's connection to the beast that nearly annihilated us all. As long as the children know nothing of this, Naruto has some hope of being accepted. That was the 4th hokage's wish. Before he died, he asked that Naruto would be seen as a hero." Hiruzen said.

"A hero?" Iruka asked.

"The 4th hokage defeated the fox by sealing its spirit in a newborn baby whose umbilical cord had just been cut. By containing the fox spirit within his tiny body, Naruto saved the village. That's why he's a hero. Unfortunately, the majority of the village doesn't accept this. People are driven by fear. Many think that the demon could take over Naruto's body while some believe he is the beast and their children feel their fear and hatred and they turn against Naruto as well. Do you know what the ancients said about such things, Iruka?" Hiruzen asked.

"What is it, sir?" Iruka asked.

"When someone rejects another's very existence and then look at that person, their eyes become as cold as a storm in the dead of winter." Hiruzen said to Iruka shocking him greatly.

(End Naruto theme: Sadness and Sorrow)

**Returning back to the forest**

Ebisu jumped from branch to branch until he finally found the group's whereabouts.

"I found you!" Ebisu said alarming the four.

"Huh?" they all said.

"Hmph! The nine tailed fox!" Ebisu said as he shot Naruto a cold glare.

"That same icy stare! They all look at me that way!" Naruto said getting up as he clenched his fists.

"All right, honorable grandson, it's time to go home!" Ebisu said as he jumped down.

"No way! I've found new trainers so get lost!" Konohamaru said.

"A hokage is more than a fighter, he must know honor, virtue, wisdom and must be skilled at a thousand jutsu. You don't even know one jutsu!" Ebisu explained walking over to Konohamaru.

"Transform!" Konohamaru said before transforming into a pretty, naked lady.

"Hi, there!" the sexy jutsu version of Konohamaru said.

"Whoa nice!" Ben said impressed.

"Oh dear god!" Gwen said exasperated.

Ebisu got stood their shocked.

"Hey, he's not defeated." Konohamaru said as he dropped the transformation.

"What kind of ridiculous jutsu is this!? Such vulgarity! I am far above it!" Ebisu exclaimed as Naruto clenched his fists.

(Insert Naruto theme: The Raising Fighting Spirit)

"Honorable grandson, stop this, right now! Being with those three is turning you into a delinquent! Only my training will turn you into a hokage!" Ebisu exclaimed grabbing Konohamaru's scarf.

"Just leave me alone!" Konohamaru said.

"You're so annoying! People like you really piss me off!" Ben yelled at Ebisu before being interrupted by Naruto.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled shocking the others as many different solid clones were produced.

"Whoa, so awesome!" Konohamaru exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Hmph! I'm not impressed! I'm a jonin, an elite ninja warrior! I'm not some light away like Mizuki! Watch as a real ninja defeats an upstart!" Ebisu said confidently as he walked towards Naruto.

Hiruzen was watching the whole thing through his crystal ball.

"Come on, Naruto!" Konohamaru said.

"Ready?" Ebisu said smirking as he got his arms ready.

"Transform!" All the Naruto clones said before transforming into sexy jutsu clones of Naruto!

Everyone had different reactions. Ben and Konohamaru looked impressed, Hiruzen and Gwen facepalmed while Ebisu just had a WTF look on his face.

(The Naruto theme was changed to: Sexiness)

The sexy jutsu clones then hugged Ebisu tight making Ebisu fly and land on the ground with a nosebleed.

"Gotcha, with my harem jutsu!" Naruto said smirking.

"I give up!" Gwen said facepalming for the umpteenth time that day.

"So he's combined sexy jutsu with the shadow clone jutsu? What a foolish ninja technique and he could get me with it too!" Hiruzen sighed blushing.

(End Naruto theme: Sexiness)

After the battle was done.

"Crap! I can't even beat that snobby trainer of mine! I want to be hokage but I keep messing up! Why can't I do it!?" Konohamaru asked.

"You really think it's that simple? To be a hokage, you have to be the strongest ninja to prove yourself so that everyone believes in you! Look at me, I've been through a lot already! I've been ignored, pushed away and treated like I had the plague or something. After all that, I have three people who believe in me. To find those three people, I had to get knocked down a lot. So you better make sure that you're ready." Naruto explained.

"For what?" Konohamaru asked.

"For lots of sweat and tears when learning to be a ninja." Ben answered,

There was then a silence as they wind blew between the four before Naruto decided to end it.

"By the way, there is no short cut to becoming the hokage, believe it!" Naruto said with his trademark smile as Konohamaru looked on surprised as he remember what Naruto and Ben said about defeating them will make Konohamaru hokage.

(Insert Naruto theme: Morning)

"Ha! Who do you think you are lecturing me like that!? I'm not your apprentice because we're rivals from now on!" Konohamaru said smiling a toothy grin as Ben, Gwen, and Naruto returning the smile with their own.

"Well we can't become your trainers anyways because tomorrow we get placed into teams but we accept your challenge over fighting to be the ultimate ninja!" Ben said smiling.

"So let's look forward to that day, Konohamaru!" Naruto said smiling shocking Konohamaru.

"Yeah, we'll see you Konohamaru!" Ben said smiling as well.

"Later, Konohamaru!" Gwen said.

Konohamaru just stood shocked as he had three people who not only accepted him as someone other than the grandson of Hiruzen but they called him by his name.

They then walked off but not before waving which Konohamaru returned by saluting at them.

**Finally back at Konoha…**

Hiruzen watched the whole thing through his crystal ball with a huge smile on his face.

"Finally at last, they've finally started down the path to becoming true ninja!" Hiruzen thought smiling.

(End Naruto theme: Morning)

**(A/N: Now that Ben, Gwen and Naruto have made a new friend, what else awaits them? Find out in the next chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!)**

(Insert Naruto 1st Ending Theme: Wind)

(End Naruto 1st Ending Theme: Wind)

(The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Preview of Next Chapter: Cue the Naruto Preview Theme)

Ben: Ugh! Not Sasuke! I can't stand him! Why does he have to be in our group!

Naruto: Yeah! Also, Sakura keeps saying, "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" She won't even look at us! Ugh! Hey, let's play a trick on Sasuke so Sakura-Chan will hate him!

Ben and Naruto: Next time on The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Sasuke and Sakura? Friends or Foes? Don't miss it! ;)

(End Naruto Preview Theme)

**And guys, that ends the second canon Naruto chapter! Let me know what you all thought of this chapter and the next one will be out either this Saturday, November 15, 2014 or Sunday, November 16, 2014! =) Till next time guys, Well-Sensei out! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 8: Sasuke and Sakura!

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: A Naruto and Ben 10 Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hello, guys! It's again time for another chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja! =D Today, I've decided to let Konohamaru say the disclaimer! Konohamaru, if you'd please? =)**

**Konohamaru: Well-Sensei doesn't own Naruto or Ben 10 as they belong to their original creators! By the way, check this out! ;) *transforms into a naked girl) so whaddaya think? ;)**

**Me: (I fly off into a tree with a nosebleed and am unconscious with an extreme nosebleed comparable to Sanji's from One Piece along with anime style heart eyes)**

**Konohamaru: Wow! It worked! (Transforms back into his original form) I'm fast and on my way to becoming hokage! Right, Well-Sensei? Well-Sensei?**

**Me: (knocked out)**

**Konohamaru: Damn! He's knocked out now! Well, enjoy the chapter as I try to wake him up!**

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Chapter 8: Sasuke and Sakura! Friends or Foes?**

(Insert Naruto 1st Opening Theme: Rocks by Hound Dogs)

(End Naruto 1st Opening Theme: Rocks by Hound Dogs)

On the last chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja, after graduating from the ninja academy, Ben, Gwen and Naruto submitted their ninja identification photos. While doing so, the three met Konohamaru Sarutobi, the grandson of the Third Hokage who was trying to sneak an attack on Hiruzen. After getting to know each other, the three learn that Konohamaru wants to become the fifth hokage so that everyone can see Konohamaru as an actual person and not just the son of the hokage. As they talked, they were later found out by Ebisu, yet another of the villagers that holds a grudge towards Naruto because of the nine tailed fox inside of Naruto and was about to bring Konohamaru back to the village was it not for Naruto knocking out Ebisu with his harem jutsu. Konohamaru after being inspired by Ben, Gwen, and Naruto decides to be rivals with the three of them and the three of them now have a mutual bond of friendship and respect between each other. Now that Ben. Gwen, and Naruto's ninja lives have begun, what challenges await them? Find out in this chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!

**Last time from where we left off…**

"Finally at last, they've finally started down the path to becoming true ninja!" Hiruzen thought smiling.

**Chapter Start**

The sun had shone brightly as Naruto and Ben woke up.

"Yawn…Morning, Naruto." Ben said tiredly

"Morning, Ben." Naruto greeted back.

The two then walked in the room until they noticed that today's date was circled. They both then grinned as they realized it was the day that their advanced ninja studies began. They later walk into the kitchen where they see Gwen standing over the stove surprised that the two are actually up early.

"What's up with you two? You're actually up early!" Gwen said astonished.

"Well. Today's an important day!" Naruto said giving his foxy grin.

"Yeah, it's the day where we finally become ninjas!" Ben said grinning as well.

Gwen said nothing but giggled a little before finishing preparing the breakfast.

"Today's the day so let's chow down!" Naruto said before devouring the food.

"Yeah!" Ben agreed before wolfing down his food.

Gwen groaned at their lack of manners before eating her own food. Ben and Gwen decided not to drink any milk, since the milk in Naruto's house was rancid but Naruto drank it anyways, being the idiot that he is.

The three kids later take off their pajamas and put on their regular clothes. While Naruto did, he noticed the headband on his dresser and smiled knowing that he could finally be a ninja.

(Insert Naruto theme: Afternoon of Konoha)

Naruto was walking with Gwen while Ben wanted to take his own ways to the academy before Konohamaru made his presence known.

"You're mine, Naruto!" Konohamaru yelled before falling flat on his face.

"Damn brat…" Gwen muttered to herself.

"Uh, what're you doing Konohamaru?" Naruto asked confused.

"That was a slick move…That's why you're my rival!" Konohamaru said getting up.

"But he didn't do anything." Gwen said.

"Fight me!" Konohamaru said excitedly.

"We can't. We've got an orientation." Gwen said.

"Orientation?" Konohamaru asked.

"That's right! As of today, I'm a ninja, dattebayo!" Naruto said grinning to a shocked Konohamaru while Gwen smiled.

(End Naruto theme: Afternoon of Konoha)

**Meanwhile in a certain apartment in Konoha…**

One Sakura Haruno was getting herself ready for her day by looking as pretty as possible to impress Sasuke.

"Sakura, isn't it time for you to get going?" Sakura's mother asked.

"I know, I'm on my way out now!" Sakura said irritated while Inner Sakura yelled, "Shannaro! How long are you gonna keep treating me like a kid!?"

While walking through the village Sakura thought to herself, "I'm not a little academy student anymore…I'm Sakura Haruno! Kunoichi in training!" before crashing into a certain brown haired kid.

"Oww…" Sakura yelled as she got up. "Sorry I bumped into you." Sakura said.

"It's alright." Ben said smiling as he got up.

"Wait a second! It's you! The jerk that beat up, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled scaring Ben.

"I'm sorry. It was Sasuke that started the fight! I was just defending myself! I didn't mean to make you mad and if I did, I'm sorry!" Ben said while giving a sheepish smile.

Sakura cooled down when she looked at Ben more and realized that he was actually quite cute and nice and kind-hearted. But he wasn't as cute as her Sasuke-kun, of course!

"Well…I guess I was being a bit of a jerk, so I apologize. So what's your name? I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said smiling.

"I'm Ben Tennyson." Ben said smiling as well. He had to blush a little. Sakura's pink hair and green eyes made Sakura look really pretty in her mind.

The two were interrupted when Ino came out of her house and noticed Ben whom she shot a glare at but then noticed Sakura.

"Good morning, Sakura." Ino greeted smirking.

"Good morning, Ino." Sakura replied smirking as well.

The two then walked in complete silence leaving a confused Ben behind.

"Hey, Sakura! Where're you going?" Ben asked confused but was ignored by both girls.

"So they actually let you graduate? What a surprise!" Ino said smugly.

"Those classes were ancient history! We're both ninja now and both equal! So that means I won't lose to you anymore!" Sakura replied before walking in front of Ino. Ino did the same and so it became a race to the academy leaving a really confused Ben behind.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Ben asked confused before eventually going to the academy, meeting up with Gwen and Naruto and sitting by Naruto who was sitting by Sasuke, who seems to hold no grudge over the fight that he had with Ben.

**At the Ninja Academy…**

(Insert Naruto Theme: Naruto's Daily Life)

Naruto was sitting at his desk, happy that he had friends as well as graduating from the ninja academy.

"What're you doing here, Naruto? This isn't for dropouts, you have to graduate!" Shikamaru said.

"Oh yeah? Then open your eyes, Shikamaru! It's a ninja headband! We're gonna be training together, so how do you like that?" Naruto asked grinning.

"Yeah, it's so awesome!" Ben replied smiling.

"Hmph." Shikamaru scoffed.

"This headband was made for me! Hahahaha!" Naruto told Ben who laughed while Hinata watched them blushing, primarily at Naruto.

"Naruto… You really graduated after all! I'm glad!" Hinata said smiling as she blushed.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino were neck in neck in the hallway as they eventually ran into the classroom.

"I'm first!" They both yelled before panting for air.

"I win again, Sakura!" Ino said smirking.

"Like hell you did! My toe was at least a tenth of a foot ahead!" Sakura replied smirking.

"Have you always been this delusional?" Ino asked before Naruto turned his head and noticed Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan…" Naruto said blushing.

"So her name's Ino? She's so pretty!" Ben thought blushing with Ino's blue eyes and bleach blonde hair.

Sakura then noticed Naruto and apparently smiled at him.

"She's smiling at me! I think she likes me in this headband!" Naruto thought blushing even harder.

"Holy crap! Ino's smiling at me!" Ben thought, his face as red as a tomato.

Sakura and Ino run towards Naruto and Ben respectively.

"Hey!" Both boys yelled grinning, greeting them.

"Move it!" They both said before turning to Sasuke.

(End Naruto theme: Naruto's daily life)

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said blushing while Sasuke looked at her.

"May I sit next to you?" Sakura asked blushing.

"Back off, forehead! I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" Ino yelled as she stepped over Ben.

"I walked into the classroom first!" Ino yelled.

"Dream on!" Sakura yelled before several fan girls voiced their desires of wanting to sit with Sasuke.

"Clueless…" Sasuke thought sighing.

**In Hiruzen's office**

"Most promising student…Sasuke Uchiha…Is that him?" One ninja asked as they looked through Hiruzen's crystal ball.

"Yes, he's the one." Hiruzen replied.

"He's the only survivor left of the Uchiha clan." Another certain black haired, red eyed, genjutsu master kunoichi answered.

"That's right." Hiruzen said.

"Hmm…" a certain masked wearing nearing said as he observed the crystal ball. "Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson, huh?"

**Back in the academy classroom…**

"Ugh! What's so damn special about Sasuke!?" Ben asked but got no answer from Naruto as Naruto had jumped on the desk.

At the exact same time, Gwen was engaged in a conversation with Shikamaru.

"And that's how we arrived here." Gwen finished.

"I see…" Shikamaru said.

"I really liked that you wanted to sit by me…" Gwen said smiling.

"Well, you're a cute girl that's not a Sasuke fangirl, so you're cool with me." Shikamaru finished making Gwen smile even more.

"Hopefully, we'll be on the same team." Gwen said blushing.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru said before falling asleep making Gwen's eyebrow twitch!

"Okay, this guy's just as lazy as Ben!" Gwen said before hearing Naruto jump on the desk of Sasuke. "Why is Naruto on a desk? Something bad's gonna happen." Gwen thought groaning.

"Naruto! Quit glaring at Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura yelled glaring daggers at Naruto along with the rest of the fan girls.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto thought before turning to Sasuke. "Why're they so obsessed with him? What's so great about this jerk?" Naruto thought before him and Sasuke glared at each other.

"Whoa, this is great!" A kid yelled as he accidently knocked Naruto into Sasuke. "Sorry, did I bump you?" he asked.

"What the?" Sakura asked confused.

It turns out that Naruto and Sasuke kissed each other!

(Insert Naruto theme: It's the training!)

"AAAHH!" Sakura yelled as she fell down while her inner self wished Naruto pain.

"Why am I not surprised?" Gwen asked as she facepalmed.

"HAHAHA!" Ben laughed.

Naruto and Sasuke then gagged. "I'll get you Naruto…" Sasuke yelled as he gagged.

"I sense, killer intent!" Naruto said as he turned around to see the rest of the Sasuke fan girls looking at Naruto with anger and slight jealousy.

"Naruto…You're so dead!" Sakura yelled.

"Whoa! Hold on! It was an accident!" Naruto yelled as his hands went up in defense.

"You're finished!" Sakura yelled as she cracked her knuckles.

"H-huh?!" Naruto asked sweating bullets as the fan girls pummeled while Ben and Gwen did nothing due to Ben laughing so hard while Gwen gave up on Naruto.

(End Naruto theme: It's the training!)

**Back in Hiruzen's office once again!**

"As usual, Naruto's in the middle of some sort of trouble!" Hiruzen said in exasperation.

**Back in the Ninja Academy**

"As of today, you are all ninjas. To get here, you all had to face difficult hardships and trials. But that's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult. Now you're only genin, first level ninjas. All of you will be in three man squads and will be led by a jonin, an elite ninja. However, there will be a five man squad due to the arrival of Ben and Gwen." Iruka said smiling. The news shocked a beat up Naruto, as well as Ben, Gwen, Ino and Sakura.

"A five man squad?" They all asked.

(Insert Naruto theme: Kakashi theme)

"Well someone has to be in Sasuke's group, I wonder who." Ino said smirking while Sakura glared at her.

"Ninja squads? That'll only slow me down." Sasuke said broodily.

"I'd love to be with Sakura-Chan and Ben and Gwen! It'd be even greater as long as Sasuke wasn't in my group." Naruto thought to himself.

"We want all squads to have a balance of strength, intellect and abilities, so that's how we set them up." Iruka explained before continuing, "I will now announce the squads."

"Next, team seven. Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno." Iruka said making Naruto cheer while Sakura groaned to herself.

"Ben Tennyson." Iruka said making Naruto and Ben hug each other energetically while Sakura slightly leaned her head up.

"Gwen Tennyson." Iruka said making Naruto cheer, Ben groan, Gwen stare up in surprise and Sakura lean her head up more.

"And lastly, Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka finished making Naruto and Ben groan, Gwen stare at Iruka while Sakura cheered.

"I guess I won't be on the same team as Naruto then." Hinata thought frowning.

"Next, Team eight! Hinata Hyuga." Iruka said.

"Kiba Inuzuka!" Iruka said while Kiba smirked.

"And Shino Aburame!" Iruka finished while Shino just adjusted his glasses. Shino had spiky black hair, black sunglasses, a blue coat and black pants with blue sandals.

"Hold on! How the hell does Sakura's group have five members?" Ino asked Iruka.

"Well, since Ben and Gwen are new to Konoha and are close to Naruto, I thought it'd be fitting for them to be on Naruto's squad." Iruka explained.

"How'd you get in Sasuke's group?!" Ino asked Sakura who just shot her the peace sign.

"I don't understand. What do you see in a guy like that? He's not so special." Shikamaru said exasperated.

"You are so clueless, Shikamaru! Don't you get it!?" Ino asked.

"No, I don't get it because I'm not a girl." Shikamaru said bluntly.

"So blunt!" Gwen said.

Ino stared at Shikamaru for a couple of seconds before smiling, "You are so clueless! I'd hate to be on your squad!" Ino finished.

"Now squad ten! Ino Yamanaka! Shikamaru Nara!" Iruka said making Ino growl while Shikamaru smirked.

"Did you say something about hating to be on my squad?" Shikamaru asked in amusement.

"And lastly, Choji Akimichi!" Iruka finished making Ino bang her head on her desk.

"Not food boy, too!" Ino said exasperated.

"Those are all the squads." Iruka finished smiling.

"Iruka-sensei, why does a super great ninja like me, have to be in the same group with the bastard Sasuke!?" Naruto asked making Sakura glare at him.

"That's because Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students. Naruto, you had the worst scores! To balance the groups, we put the best student with the worst student!" Iruka said making the whole class, save for Ben, Gwen, Hinata, and Sasuke laugh at Naruto.

"Just make sure to stay out of my way, loser!" Sasuke said making Naruto grit his teeth.

"Hey, what'd you say!?" Naruto asked.

"Hard of hearing, Dobe?" Sasuke responded making the entire class laugh at Naruto again.

"Ahem! After lunch, you'll meet your genin teachers! Until then, class dismissed!" Iruka said.

(End Naruto theme: Kakashi theme)

After that Ben walked outside but not before bumping into Ino accidently.

"I'm sorry!" Ben said as he helped Ino up.

"Don't worry about i-!" Ino was about to finish but noticed it was the jerk who beat Sasuke!

"You jerk!" Ino yelled making Ben shrink.

"Look, I'm super sorry for hurting Sasuke! I didn't mean to make you mad!" Ben said frantically while Ino called down.

Upon looking at Ben, Ino noticed that he was actually quite cute with his brown hair, green eyes, and childish smile. Of course, he wasn't as cute as her Sasuke-kun.

"You know, it's okay, I guess I was being a jerk and I'm sorry. Hey, why don't you have lunch with me?" Ino suggested smiling.

"Sure!" Ben agreed and so he followed Ino.

Gwen at the same time had run bumped into Sasuke.

"I'm sorry!" Gwen said before getting helped up by Sasuke, surprisingly.

"It's fine. Just make sure to don't bump into me again." Sasuke said making Gwen surprised at his cold attitude.

"Okay. Hey, since we're in the same ninja team, why don't we have some lunch together?" Gwen suggested smiling.

"Sure." Sasuke said making Gwen smile.

"Let's go!" Gwen said as she dragged Sasuke's wrist making him slightly surprised.

"Hey, don't drag me!" Sasuke said while Gwen giggled as she led him away.

Sakura meanwhile had no luck finding Sasuke and so she frowned.

"Why did Sasuke just leave like that? Since we're in the same group, I thought we could have lunch and get to know each other…" Sakura said sadly.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan! Since we're in the same group, let's get some lunch and get to know each other!" Naruto said grinning his foxy grin as he walked up to Sakura.

"And why would I eat lunch with you? How could that thought even cross your mind!?" Sakura asked harshly.

"But we're in the same group." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Naruto, you're annoying!" Sakura responded coldly before going off to look for Sasuke leaving a confused Naruto behind.

Naruto had gotten on to a building and groaned about his unfortunate luck.

"I get into a group with Sakura-Chan, Ben and Gwen but Sasuke's got to be in there too!" Naruto said sighing before noticing Sasuke eating. Naruto then smiled deviously, "I've got it!" He finished before noticing Gwen there with Sasuke and he noticed Sasuke was having a conversation and talking to her! "Why is Gwen there?" Naruto asked.

**After Gwen finished her lunch with Sasuke…**

"And that's how we got here." Gwen finished while Sasuke looked slightly surprised.

"I see…So a machine transported you here? Well don't worry, if you got here, there must be some way back." Sasuke said while Gwen smiled.

"I'm finished so I guess I'll go back to the academy. Mind walking with me?" Gwen asked smiling.

"I'll follow you when I'm done eating." Sasuke said.

"Okay" Gwen said before leaving.

After Ben and Ino had their lunch together with her ninja squad, Ben had just finished his story.

"And that's how we got here." Ben finished shocking Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

"So a transportation machine, huh?" Shikamaru asked.

"How will you and Gwen get back home?" Ino asked.

"Well, I dunno but if we ended up here, we can get back home, somehow." Ben finished.

"Does this world of yours have delicious meats?" Choji asked drooling making Ben laugh while Shikamaru and Ino groaned.

"Hopeless!" She said before she and the others noticed Naruto slowly going into Sasuke's window.

"Hey, that's Naruto!" Ben said.

"Naruto?" Ino asked before Naruto jumped into Sasuke's window telling Sasuke to pipe down.

"If he hurts Sasuke, Naruto will be on my enemy list, forever!" Ino yelled as fight sounds broke out but they died after a while.

Ben, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji all waited curiously to see who the winner of the fight was only to see apparantly Sasuke jump out of the window smirking.

"Whoa! He beat Naruto without a scratch on him! How strong is this guy!?" Ben asked while Ino only smiled.

"Well of course, Sasuke-kun won! He's the strongest ninja ever!" Ino finished making the three boys sweat drop.

**Meanwhile, at a bench close to the academy…**

"Well it's not like there's a big rush or anything. I'll be in the same group with Sasuke-kun for a long time But…How could he ever like someone like me? Let's face it, I'm scrawny and small, except for my forehead! Why was a born with such a huge forehead?" Sakura asked to herself thinking before noticing that apparently Sasuke was standing close to a tree in front of her smiling.

"Hold on! It's Sasuke and he's looking right at me and that look in his eyes…" Sakura said smiling before thinking to herself.

(Insert Naruto theme: Sexiness)

"Sakura, your forehead is so wide and charming, it makes me feel like kissing it." The Sasuke in her daydream said to Sakura making her blush.

"That's what it's here for, Sasuke-kun." Sakura responded blushing and smiling.

(End Naruto theme: Sexiness along with Sakura's daydream!)

"Grow up, Sakura! That's just a fairy tale and fairy tales don't come true!" Sakura said sadly to herself before closing her eyes.

"Sakura, your forehead is so wide and charming, it makes me feel like kissing it." Sasuke said apparently while the two blushed at each.

"Hell yeah! This fairy tale comes true!" Inner Sakura cheered.

"Just kidding, that's the kind of dumb thing that Naruto would say." Sasuke said while Sakura's head fell down as Sasuke sat down next to Sakura.

"I wanna ask you something." Sasuke said while Sakura looked up.

"Naruto, what do you think of him?" Sasuke asked.

"He knows about my feelings and purposely tries to get in the way. He enjoys interfering in making me feel bad. Naruto doesn't understand one single thing about me! He's just annoying!" Sakura finished harshly while Sasuke looked on apparently shocked.

"All I really want is for you to accept me." Sakura said smiling at Sasuke while blushing.

"You just want me to accept you?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Yes, and I would do anything for that!" Sakura said before leaning in for a kiss while Sasuke looked shocked and blushing.

**Meanwhile, it's later revealed that the Sasuke with Sakura is actually Naruto in disguise while the real Sasuke is tied up!**

"Damn it! I let my guard down!" Sasuke said as his thoughts flashbacked to the fight he had with Naruto with Sasuke seemingly defeating Naruto before being assaulted by Naruto's shadow clones.

"In class, he couldn't make a single clone! How could he combine a replacement jutsu with a shadow clone jutsu!?" Sasuke asked to himself before Ben came through the window.

"Huh, Sasuke? I thought I saw you out there! I'm so confused!" said a confused Ben.

"What're you talking about? Anyways, help me." Sasuke said while Ben undid all of the ropes and took the tape off of Sasuke's mouth.

"Thanks." Sasuke said.

"Don't mention it." Ben responded smiling.

"Now what do you mean, you saw me outside?" Sasuke asked while Ben explained what happened and when he finished, Sasuke sighed in irritation.

"That idiot…" Sasuke finished.

"Well I'll go look for Naruto and ask about it!" Ben said while Sasuke nodded.

"I'll go look for Gwen since I promised her that I'd walk back to the academy with her." Sasuke replied while Ben smirked.

"You're walking with Gwen? Don't tell me you like her!" Ben yelled laughing while Sasuke blushed in irritation.

"I don't like her! I'm only walking with her because I promised her, dumbass!" Sasuke retorted while Ben laughed and left.

"What's with that guy?" Sasuke asked irritated before walking to meet Gwen.

**Getting back to the academy park bench scene…**

"It's true! I'm desperate!" Sakura said while Sasuke/Naruto blushed.

"I think I know why I finally love Sakura-Chan so much! I finally understand!" Sasuke/Naruto thought as he leaned in for a kiss. The two were going to kiss but was interrupted by Naruto's stomach grumbling in pain.

(Insert Naruto theme: It's the training!)

"Ugh! My stomach! What timing!?" Sasuke/Naruto thought before running off shocking Sakura.

"Hey, where're you going?" Sakura asked surprised.

"I'll be right back!" Sasuke/Naruto yelled while Sakura blushed looking at Naruto.

"Oh my god! I never thought Sasuke-kun was so shy! Maybe he needs some time to get ready!" Sakura said blushing furiously.

Sasuke then ran to a bathroom in the academy and sat down on a toilet before dropping the transformation.

"That was so close! My stomach was so upset that I nearly lost control of the jutsu! Why did it have to happen right when we were gonna kiss!? Ugh! She thinks that I'm annoying? She said that three times! I transform into Sasuke, get close to Sakura and she has to say that? Hey, I know what to do! I'll transform into Sasuke, making her hate him more than me! It's the perfect plan!" Naruto said with a devious smile.

Sasuke had run into Gwen.

"Hey, where were you?" Gwen asked.

"Sorry, it was that idiot, Naruto." Sasuke said before explaining what happened and when he finished Gwen just facepalmed.

"Of course! Why am I not surprised!?" Gwen asked in irritation.

"Well anyways, let's just walk back to the academy." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Gwen agreed.

The two then walked to their destination before running into Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, you're back! Don't be so shy, next time, you bad boy!" Sakura exclaimed, blushing in glee while Gwen and Sasuke looked at her in confusion.

"What're you talking about, Sakura?" Gwen asked confused,

"Oh yeah! I have to tell you all about it, Gwen." Sakura said smiling before turning to Sasuke.

"Are you ready now? I mean mentally prepared because I am and I'm raring to go!" Sakura said before noticing that Sasuke was not listening to Sakura one bit.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Sakura said before Sasuke decided to look at her.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh there you go, changing the subject again! Anyway, Naruto just loves picking fights with you! You know why he's so annoying? Because he wasn't raised right!" Sakura said while Gwen looked at Sakura in surprise while Sasuke just stared at her.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"He doesn't have a mother or father! No one to teach him right from wrong! Think about it, he does whatever comes into his head!" Sakura said while Gwen and Sasuke sent her a hard look.

(Insert Naruto theme: Sasuke theme)

"If I did the things that Naruto did my parents would get mad and I'd get in trouble! So of course I don't do it, but if you don't have parents, how would you know? He's selfish and bratty! He's all alone!" Sakura finished making Gwen clench her fist while Sasuke turned away from her.

"Listen you!" Gwen said about to teach Sakura a lesson in pain for making fun of Naruto's pain before Sasuke stopped her by tapping her shoulder.

"Alone, isolated….It's not about your parents scolding you…You have no idea what it means to be alone…" Sasuke said while Gwen calmed down while Sakura looked surprised.

"Why are you saying that?" Sakura asked.

"Because….YOU'RE ANNOYING!" Sasuke finished before he walked away with Gwen following him before huffing at Sakura leaving a shocked Sakura behind.

(End Naruto theme: Sasuke theme)

**Back in the academy's bathroom…**

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan! So what am I doing sitting around here for!? I've gotta hurry! I hope she's still waiting for me!" Naruto said pulling up his pants, washing his hands and running out of the bathroom before almost running into Gwen and Sasuke.

"AAAH! You two!? What're you doing here!?" Naruto asked.

"I used to escape jutsu. No sweat, it's a pretty basic technique." Sasuke said smirking as Naruto sweatdropped.

"Why'd you transform into Sasuke?" Gwen asked as she looked at Naruto suspiciously.

"She's right! What were you trying to do?" Sasuke added in.

"I thought it'd be fun to do so I did!" Naruto said before using the shadow clone jutsu and all five clones jumped at Sasuke.

(Insert Naruto theme: Turn Over)

"Huh!? That same trick again?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right! This time you're going down for the count! And then you'll have to admit that I'm the best!" All five clones said before simultaneously saying, "Get ready, Sasuke!" They were all about to touch down before Naruto's stomach grumbled in pain interrupted Naruto again.

(The Naruto theme then turns into go go Naruto other version!)

"Oh my gosh!"

"I've gotta crap!"

"To the bathroom!"

These were the things the clones said and more as they fought for the door to the bathroom while Gwen and Sasuke watched in shock but later turned into annoyance.

"Once again, I'm surrounded by idiots!" she yelled.

"Exactly! Come on Gwen." Sasuke yelled while she followed.

(End Naruto theme: Go Go, Naruto!)

Naruto later did his business in the bathroom and then ran out only to run into Ben.

"Oh, Hey, Ben!" Naruto greeted surprised.

"Hey, Naruto." Ben greeted back. "Why'd you transform into Sasuke?" Ben asked making Naruto sigh.

"Okay, I guess I'll tell you." And with that the two boys walked together to the academy classroom while Naruto told Ben of his adventures that happened while being transformed in Sasuke's body.

**At the academy bench….**

"I'm annoying?" Sakura asked mentally as she thought about the conversation she had with Sasuke earlier.

(Insert Naruto theme: Sakura theme)

"That's what Sasuke-kun said. This is how Naruto feel! I shouldn't act like that towards him! Next time I see him, I'll be nicer to him!" Sakura said to herself before hearing Naruto and Ben walking and talking.

"And that's what happened." Naruto finished while Ben laughed.

"Oh man, Naruto. You're really something!" Ben chuckled.

"There's Naruto! Smile! Smile!" Sakura thought before forcing a smile. "Hey, Naruto, Ben, let's walk to class together!" Sakura said as she was smiling (albeit forcefully)

"Did she really say that?" Naruto asked to Ben while he smiled.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Ben said while Naruto looked as Sakura suspiciously.

(End Naruto theme: Sakura's theme)

"She'd never smile at me like that! Sasuke must have transformed into her to get back at me!" Naruto said to Ben.

"Huh?" Ben asked confused.

"Trying to trick me, wise guy!? Well forget it!" Naruto said as he prepared to use a jutsu but his stomach interrupted him once again grumbling in pain.

"Why is this happening again!?" Naruto asked before running to the bathroom leaving a confused Sakura and Ben in wake.

"Naruto's such a dumbass!" Sakura yelled.

"What just happened?" Ben asked before turning to Sakura. "Well I can walk with you to the academy classroom." Ben said smiling while Sakura smiled a little.

"Okay." She said before she and Ben walked to the academy classroom.

**Meanwhile in Naruto's apartment…**

"So this is where Naruto, Ben and Gwen live?" A certain man asked. This man had spiky silver hair, a blue konoha headband, a mask covering the left part of his face, a green flak jacket, a blue long sleeved Konoha shirt on white matching blue pants, blue fingerless gloves, white bandages on the leg of the pants, bandages that cover his ankles, and blue ninja sandals. This man's name is Kakashi Hatake.

"That's right and they'll be on your team along with Sakura and Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan." Hiruzen said. "Good luck, you'll need it." Hiruzen finished as Kakashi picked up a carton of milk that was on Naruto's kitchen table and observed it.

"This milk is way past its expiration date. One sip of this and he'll be running to the bathroom all day...Seems like this Naruto kid's just one big problem." Kakashi said.

**Back in the academy bathroom…**

(Insert Naruto theme: Sexiness)

"Ugh…." Naruto groaned as he…did his business…

"Am I gonna spend my whole life on the pot!?" Naruto asked.

(End Naruto theme: Sexiness)

**(A/N: Now that Ben, Gwen, and Naruto are on the same ninja team, what adventures await them as a ninja squad along with Sasuke and Sakura? Find out in the next chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!)**

(Insert Naruto 1st Ending Theme: Wind)

(End Naruto 1st Ending Theme: Wind)

(The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Preview of Next Chapter: Cue the Naruto Preview Theme!)

Ben: This Kakashi guy is super tough!

Naruto: This can't be the teacher who I tricked so easily! The one who came late to class! No way! I'm not giving up whatever he throws at us! A super tough test where we have to defeat the sensei to pass? I'll do it! Nothing can make me go back! Believe it!

Ben and Naruto: Next time on The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Pass or Fail! Survival Test! Don't miss us in action! ;)

(End Naruto Preview Theme)

**And that ends yet another chapter! =) I hoped you all liked the Ben/Ino, Ben/Sakura, Gwen/Naruto, Gwen/Shikamaru, and Gwen/Sasuke moments that I had in today's chapter! I know that you all might be asking, "What the hell!? Why Gwen/Sasuke moment?" Well the reason is because since Gwen isn't a Sasuke fan girl, I think that Sasuke would let her eat lunch with him and actually have a conversation with him since she doesn't obsess over him like Sakura or Ino do. But with that being said, please review and let me know what you all thought of this chapter and the next one will be out on Thursday, November, 20, 2014! =) Now with all that said and done, Well-Sensei, out! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 9: Pass or Fail! Survival Test!

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: A Naruto and Ben 10 Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Yo, guys! =) Well-Sensei here for another chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja! =D I love the fact that you all are enjoying this story so please keep on reviewing and following the story! =) Today, Kakashi will say the disclaimer! ^_^ …Or was supposed to say the disclaimer THREE FREAKING HOURS AGO! He's late! (At that exact moment Kakashi appears).**

**Kakashi: Sorry I'm late, I was lost on the path of life ^_^**

**Me: -_- JUST SAY THE DAMN DISCLAIMER FOR THE AUDIENCE ALREADY!**

**Kakashi: Well-Sensei doesn't own Naruto or Ben 10 as they belong to their original creators so don't sue him as he doesn't have the money to pay for it. Now if you all excuse me, I have to catch up on some reading! ^_^ (perversely giggles before poofing away)\**

**Me: Sigh! That's the last time that I ever rely on Kakashi for anything ever again! (Mumbles to myself before I notice the audience staring at me impatiently). Oh, right! Sorry guys, I guess I kept all of you guys waiting! =P With everything said and done, let the chapter begin! =)**

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Chapter 9: Pass or Fail! Survival Test!**

(Insert Naruto 1st Opening Theme: Rocks by Hound Dogs)

(End Naruto 1st Opening Theme: Rocks by Hound Dogs)

On the last chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja, the official ninja teams were announced by Iruka. It was revealed that Naruto would be placed into a five man squad that includes him, Ben, Gwen, Sakura, and Sasuke (much to his chagrin). While the five used their lunch break to get to know each other, Hiruzen assigned Kakashi Hatake as the jonin leader of Team Seven. What new challenges and adventures await the ninja squad of Team 7? Find out in this chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!

**Last time from where we left off…**

"Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, and Naruto Uzumaki, huh? These kids seem interesting." Kakashi said to himself.

**Chapter Start**

(Insert Naruto Theme: Afternoon of Konoha)

Naruto, Ben, Gwen, Sakura and Sasuke were patiently waiting for their sensei to arrive since all of the other students already met and left with their senseis. (Well Sasuke, Gwen and Sakura were waiting patiently). Gwen was currently talking to Sakura, who she had forgiven after Sakura apologized for what she said about Naruto, Sasuke had his hands crossed as he sat in his desk waiting. Ben and Naruto however both looked into the hallway.

"Naruto! Ben! Both of you, sit down, already!" Sakura scolded.

"No way! I don't want to!" Ben retorted,

"Besides, it's been three hours and everyone's already met their senseis and took off on some adventure or something while we're the only ones left!" Naruto added before smirking at Ben who walked back to Naruto with something in his hand.

"We know, okay?" Sakura said annoyed before noticing Ben and Gwen smiling deviously as they walked towards the door.

"Hey, what're you two doing!?" Sakura asked getting Sasuke and Gwen's attention as Gwen sat next to Sasuke.

"Hehehe!" Ben and Naruto chuckled as it was revealed that they had put a chalk board eraser at the top of the door so it can hit their sensei's head!

"You brats!" Sakura said.

"That's what he gets for being late!" Ben said proudly while Naruto added smiling, "Think of this as a revenge prank, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said.

"You both are asking for trouble! You know you shouldn't do that!" Sakura said while Inner Sakura said, "Shannaro! I love stuff like this!" Inner Sakura yelled smiling anxiously.

"You both are so stupid and immature! The teacher is probably a skilled ninja, you know!" Gwen said irritated.

"Gwen's right, our sensei's a ninja. You both think he'll fall for something like that?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun's right! You're both so clueless!" Sakura said to the two boys who both ignored her.

(End Naruto theme: Afternoon of Konoha)

Just then the door opened revealing Kakashi who was hit by the eraser!

(Insert Naruto theme: Go Go Naruto! Other version)

"Hahaha! We got him!" Ben laughed as he high fived Naruto.

"Serves you right!" Naruto yelled as he guffawed.

"I'm so sorry, sensei! I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen!" Sakura said innocently while Inner Sakura yelled, "Shannaro! Perfect Shot!" while shooting a thumbs up and smiling.

"Uh, sir? You seriously fell for that?" Gwen asked confused

"He actually fell for that stupid trick? Is this guy really a jonin?" Sasuke asked internally as he started at Kakashi.

(End Naruto theme: Go Go Naruto! Other Version)

"Hmm…my first impression of this group? You're a bunch of idiots." Kakashi said casually making the kids comically depressed.

About five minutes later, the six later go outside onto the academy roof.

(Insert Naruto theme: Kakashi theme)

"All right, why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time?" Kakashi suggested.

"Introduce ourselves? What're we supposed to say?" Gwen asked.

"Things you like, things you hate, your dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that." Kakashi explained.

"Why don't you do it so we can see how it's done?" Ben asked.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate…I don't feel like telling you any." Kakashi said shocking Ben, Gwen, Naruto and Sakura before continuing, "My dreams for the future, I've never really thought about it and as for my hobbies, I have lots of them." Kakashi finished making the kids irritated.

"Well that was helpful, all we found out was his name!" Sakura said making Ben, Gwen and Naruto nod their heads in agreement.

"All right, blondie. You first." Kakashi said gesturing to Naruto,

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like cup ramen but I love the ramen that Iruka-sensei gets for me at the Ichiraku noodle shop! I also like hanging out with Ben and Gwen all the time! What I hate is the three minutes you have to wait after pouring the water in the cup! My hobbies are pranking, eating all sorts of ramen noddles and my favorite hobby is spending time with Ben and Gwen! My dream is to be the Hokage, that way everyone will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm important!" Naruto finished smiling while Ben and Gwen smiled at him.

"He's grown up in an interesting way." Kakashi thought before turning to Ben. "Okay, you're next watch boy!" Kakashi said while Ben smiled.

"I'm Ben Tennyson! What I like is hanging out with my best friend Naruto and I also like watching T.V. and playing video games! What I hate is school and a certain dweeb. My hobbies are training with Naruto, pranking with Naruto, and eating the Ichiraku noodle ramen. My dream is to become a powerful ninja so that one day I can have an all-out fight with Naruto!" Ben finished smiling making Kakashi chuckle internally.

"This kid is just like Naruto so it's no wonder him and Naruto became friends quickly." Kakashi thought before turning to Gwen next. "You're next red-head."

"I'm Gwen Tennyson. What I like is reading, studying, hanging out with Naruto and learning more about this ninja world. What I hate is a certain idiot cousin of mine." Gwen said smirking as Ben glared at her before continuing, "My dream for the future is to be the best ninja that I can be while I'm in this world." Gwen finished smiling.

"So the stories are true after all, then. Ben and Gwen aren't from this world. Interesting…" Kakashi thought before turning towards Sakura. "Next, Pinky."

"I'm Sakura Haruno! What I love…No! What I like is!" Sakura said as she blushed before turning to Sasuke who didn't even bother looking back at her before squealing making Kakashi sweatdrop.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled before she went back to giving Sasuke puppy eyes while Naruto cried comically.

(End Naruto theme: Kakashi theme)

"Girls her age are more interested in boys rather than ninja training." Kakashi thought before finally turning towards Sasuke. "Last one." Kakashi said while Sakura giggled staring at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." Sasuke calmly said shocking Ben, Gwen, Naruto and Sakura.

"I-I hope he doesn't mean me!" Naruto said looking scared.

"And I thought Sasuke was weird before but now?" Ben thought.

"I wonder who this person is that wronged Sasuke." Gwen thought

"Sasuke-kun is so hot!" Sakura said blushing.

"Just as I thought." Kakashi thought before speaking, "Good, you're all each unique and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi finished.

"All right!" Ben cheered.

"Yes, sir! What kind of mission is it gonna be!?" Naruto asked energetically.

"It's a task that the six of us will do together." Kakashi replied.

"What is it, already!?" Ben asked smiling impatiently.

"A survival exercise." Kakashi said.

(Insert Naruto theme: Confrontment other version)

"A survival exercise?" Ben and Naruto asked confused.

"I thought we'd get a real mission." Gwen said confused.

"Plus we also did this stuff at the academy so there's no need for this." Sakura added.

"This won't be like your previous ninja training." Kakashi said.

"Well, what training is it, then?" Naruto asked while Ben nodded his head.

Kakashi laughed surprising the five kids.

"Okay, what's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"If I tell you, you're not gonna like it." Kakashi said eye-smiling.

"Just tell us!" Ben said impatiently.

"Of the twenty nine graduates who just came here, only eleven will actually be accepted as Genin while the other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. So in other words, it's a pass or fail, make it or break it test. And the chance that you all will fail is sixty six percent!" Kakakshi explained scaring the five kids.

(End Naruto theme: Confrontment other version)

"Didn't I say you wouldn't like it?" Kakashi asked after noticing the expressions on the kids' faces.

"Hold on! That's insane! We worked hard to get here!" Ben yelled.

"Yeah! What was all that graduation stuff for anyways?!" Naruto asked.

"Oh, that? That was for people would could potentially become Genin." Kakashi replied.

"What!?" Naruto asked.

"You're kidding!" Ben said.

"That's how it is. I decide whether you all pass or fail. Be at the designated training area at 5:00 A:M, and bring your ninja gear." Kakashi said to the five Genin.

(Insert Naruto theme: Bad Situation other version)

"I've got to pass this test! People are gonna look up to me someday!" Naruto thought.

"I'll pass and become a ninja!" Ben thought confidently.

"I won't fail!" Gwen thought.

"If I fail, I'll be separated from Sasuke-kun! This is a trial of love!" Sakura thought

Sasuke merely clenched his hands.

"That's it, you're all dismissed. Oh and a piece of advice, you might want to skip breakfast or else, you'll puke." Kakashi casually said shocking the five kids.

(End Naruto theme: Bad Situation other version)

**The Next morning…**

Naruto, Ben, Gwen, Sasuke and Sakura all arrived at the training field at 5:00 A:M the next morning as instructed, however Kakashi was not there when they arrived so they waited and the hours passed and passed…

About nine in the morning Naruto and Ben fell asleep on each, Gwen and Sakura fell asleep on each other while Sasuke merely stood and said nothing.

"Morning, everyone! Ready for your first day?" Kakashi said cheerily waking up everyone.

"Hey! You're late!" Naruto, Ben and Sakura yelled while Gwen and Sasuke merely stared at Kakashi in irritation.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Kakashi explained eye smiling while Naruto, Ben and Sakura looked at Kakashi in total disbelief while Gwen and Sasuke settled on a glare.

"Well, let's get started." Kakashi said as he put an alarm clock on a log post getting the attention of the five. "It's set for noon." Kakashi said while the five merely stared.

"Your assignment is very simple. All you have to do is get these bells from me. That's all there is to it. If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch." Kakashi said making Naruto and Ben shout out in protest. "You'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch while I'll eat my lunch in front of you." Kakashi finished.

Naruto's, Ben's, Gwen's, Sasuke's and Sakura's stomachs all growled as they looked depressed.

"So that's why…" Sasuke thought.

"He told us…" Gwen added.

"Not to eat breakfast to make it hard on us…" Sakura finished.

"Wait a minute! There are five of us! Why're there only four bells?" Gwen asked.

"Very observant, Gwen. Well at least that way, one of you will end up tied to a post and disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That person goes back to the academy." Kakashi said.

(Insert Naruto theme: Confrontment)

"Then again, all five of your could fail at the same time. You can use any weapons including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't get the bells." Kakashi explained.

"Hold on! Those weapons are too dangerous, sensei!" Sakura said worriedly.

"Yeah! What if you get hurt!?" Gwen added.

"Hahaha! Who cares about that? He couldn't even dodge an eraser!" Naruto said as Ben laughed with him.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can always ignore them. Lowest scores, losers!" Kakashi said getting Naruto's attention.

(End Naruto theme: Confrontment)

"When I say start, you can begin." Kakashi said while Naruto was pissed about his words so much that Naruto charged at Kakashi with a kunai who deflected his attack with ease shocking Ben, Gwen, Sasuke and Sakura.

"Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say start yet." Kakashi said while Naruto glared at him.

"So fast!" Sakura thought.

"I couldn't even see him!" Gwen thought.

"How strong is this guy!?" Ben thought.

"So this is a Jonin…" Sasuke thought.

"But you did come at me with the intent of destroying me. How can I say this? I think I'm starting to like you guys." Kakashi said making the kids smile before continuing, "Okay! Start!" Kakashi ordered as they all scattered.

**Meanwhile at the Hokage office…**

"Iruka, what did you wish to see me about? I don't think you came here only to just drink tea and chat did you?" Hiruzen asked.

"Naruto, Ben and Gwen have been assigned to Squad seven. The jonin of that group, just how tough is he?" Iruka asked.

"Kakashi, you mean? You must be concerned about him." Hiruzen said.

"I am. I heard a rumor of his training methods." Iruka said before Hiruzen pulled out a book.

"And what's this?" Iruka asked.

"All of Kakashi's trainees. Those who passed and those who failed." Hiruzen said shocking Iruka.

Iruka read the book before shock registered on his face, "This is!"

**Taking the scene back to the training ground…**

"Ninjas must know who to hide effectively." Kakashi thought as Gwen, Sakura and Sasuke successfully hid well.

"Well they've got that part down." Kakashi said before looking up only to find…Naruto and Ben!

"Yo, teacher!" Ben said smirking.

"Let's go right now!" Naruto said.

Kakashi turned his head while Sasuke and Gwen sweat dropped from where they were hiding.

"Dumbasses…" Gwen thought.

"Fools." Sasuke thought.

"You know, compared to the others, you two are weird." Kakashi said.

"Oh, yeah? The only thing weird is your haircut, you scarecrow looking freak!" Ben retorted.

(Insert Naruto theme: Bad Situation)

Ben and Naruto both charged at Kakashi but then they stopped as they noticed Kakashi digging in his weapon's pouch.

"Shinobi Battle Techniques: Part One: Taijutsu, the physical part!" Kakashi said as his hand rose from his weapon pouch.

"Hold on! Taijutsu is hand to hand combat!" Naruto told Ben.

"Why is he reaching for a weapon!?" Ben asked Naruto.

It's later revealed that it was an orange book that Kakashi pulled from his pouch!

"Huh!?" Ben asked confused.

"What the hell!?" Naruto asked.

"What're you both waiting for? Make your moves!" Kakashi said as he read his book.

"Why the hell are you reading that book!?" Ben asked.

"Why? To find out what happens in the story, of course. Don't worry about it, with your weak attacks it doesn't matter if I'm reading or whatever." Kakashi said making Ben and Naruto clench their fists.

"We'll kick your ass!" Ben and Naruto said simultaneously as she they charged at Kakashi.

Ben went to punch Kakashi only to get thrown back while Naruto tried kicking Kakashi who seemed to vanish in thin air!

"Huh!?" Naruto asked.

"Don't let your opponent get behind you all the time!" Kakashi said as he appeared before Naruto before he kneed to Naruto's height while holding a hand sign.

"A hand sign to focus his chakra! Is that the sign of the tiger? That's dangerous! He could destroy Naruto with that!" Sakura thought.

"That hand sign is for a fire jutsu. He's not just playing with Naruto and Ben. He'll demolish Naruto." Sasuke thought.

"Naruto! Get out of there, quick! You'll be destroyed!" Gwen yelled worriedly.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

(End Naruto theme: Bad Situation)

"Too late!" Kakashi said before yelling, "Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled before shoving his fingers in Naruto butt making him fly!

"A thousand years of death!" Kakashi yelled as Naruto flew into the sky.

(Insert Naruto theme: Fooled)

"What the?" Ben asked

"What…the….hell?" Sakura asked blushing.

"That was just a big ass poke!" Gwen said irritated as she clenched her fists.

"Those guys are just….total idiots!" Sasuke said as his eyebrows twitched.

Naruto then flew into the water.

(End Naruto theme: Fooled)

"What am I going to do?" Ben thought before running away towards the forest.

"…" Sasuke said nothing while Gwen and Sakura looked shocked.

"He's running away?" Gwen and Sakura asked simultaneously.

"So I guess Ben will take my advice and hide." Kakashi said before getting his book back out, "Okay, where was I?" Kakashi said before going back to his literature.

Sasuke went for his kunai.

"Hold on a second that has to be against the rules! He's a jonin so we can't match his strength!" Gwen thought.

Meanwhile, Naruto was thinking to himself while he was in the water,

"Damn it! It can't end like this! I'll attack from the water, now!" Naruto said as he threw two shuriken straight at Kakashi, shocking Gwen, Sakura and Sasuke who merely dodged it with ease.

"…" Sasuke said nothing.

"He's laughing and reading…He's just playing with Naruto…" Sakura thought frowning

(Insert Naruto theme: Sasuke theme other version)

**Taking the scene back to the Hokage's office…**

"It can't be! This is even worse than the rumors!" Iruka said as he read the book.

"Kakashi's test may be a bit more difficult than other sensei" Hiruzen said

"A bit more difficult? Not a single student has passed his test!" Iruka said.

"That's true. They all tried but couldn't measure up to Kakashi's standards so they were…dropped from the program…" Hiruzen finished.

(End Naruto theme: Sasuke theme: other version)

**Back to the training ground…**

Naruto thought to himself while still being in the water.

"You're the demon fox who attacked the village! Who's going to acknowledge someone like you!?" Mizuki asked smirking.

"He's Naruto Uzumaki!" Ben, Gwen and Iruka countered."

"I can't…I can't fail here!" Naruto thought as he made a handsign before eventually coming out of the water.

"What're you doing now? You won't get lunch unless you take a bell from me." Kakashi said.

"I know! You told us that already!" Naruto retorted.

"You know, you look pretty wobbly for someone who's going to surpass the Hokage." Kakashi said.

Naruto's stomach growled, "You told us not to eat breakfast! How can I fight when I'm starving to death!?" Naruto asked.

At that same time, Sasuke's, Sakura's, and Gwen's stomach's all growled making them blush.

"I'm so hungry even grandpa's food sounds good right now…" Gwen thought to herself as she groaned.

"You caught me off guard! That's all it was, dattebayo! I'm so hungry I don't have any strength! But I can't let that stop me, I have to get a bell no matter what!" Naruto said before he made a serious face.

(Insert Naruto theme: The Raising Fighting Spirit)

"I'll find the strength somehow, dattebayo! I'm gonna pass this test and I'm not going back to the academy!" Naruto said before seven clones came out of the water.

"Hahaha! You're overconfident, sensei! That's why you weren't ready for a shadow clone attack, my best jutsu!" Naruto said smirking.

"Seven Narutos?" Gwen asked as she watched them run towards Kakashi.

"Wait a second, they're not illusions! They're real! How could they do that!?" Sasuke asked surpised.

"It looks the stories are true, he can produce shadow clones." Kakashi thought.

**Flashback no Jutsu!**

"If you ever touch my three friends, I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto said with a violent look in his eyes.

"Show me what you can do, nine tailed fox!" Mizuki yelled before Naruto created over 200 clones.

"They're not illusions but solid clones! He's mastered an extremely forbidden jutsu!" Iruka thought smiling

**Flashback no Jutsu End**

"It's a forbidden skill and he defeated Mizuki with it." Kakashi finished as they Naruto clones surrounded Kakashi.

(End Naruto theme: The Raising Fighting Spirit)

"Great Technique! But, I don't think you can maintain it for very long! You talk like you're the best, Naruto but you're still the worst student. You can't beat me with this jutsu." Kakashi said in a scolding like voice before feeling like he was tugged on by something.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Turn Over)

The action made Sasuke, Sakura and Gwen all blush in surprise.

Kakashi was grabbed and held by the tongue of a green skinned alien that had six sprout-like growths on the back of his head, a dark-green patch of skin on his head, light-green skin on his face and belly and a crooked teeth overbite. He has whisker like lines on his face. He also has a green tail. He also wears a black open-front suit with white over-sleeves and white bands around his legs and white padding under his three-toed feet and wears the Omnitrix symbol on his left hand. This alien's name was named Perk Upchuck.

"What the!? He really can transform into aliens! Not only that but he got me from behind!" Kakashi said shocked.

"Hehehe! I thought you said to never let your opponent get behind you? Good advice sensei! It's all part of a plan that Naruto and I made last night! While you'd get distracted by Naruto, I would come in from behind and ambush you!" Upchuck/Ben said proudly as Naruto landed towards Kakashi.

"Now this is for the asspoke earlier!" Naruto said smirking.

"When did Naruto get so cool?" Sakura thought blushing and smiling.

"Ingenious!" Gwen thought smiling.

"A diversionary tactic, smart one." Sasuke thought smiling.

"You're mine as well as those bells!" Naruto said before seemingly hitting Kakashi thought it was revealed that he hit Upchuck/Ben's omnitrix symbol knocking him out of his alien transformation!

(End Naruto theme: Turn Over)

"Hold on…" Naruto said confused

"Wait a second…Ben's hurt so that means that Naruto punched Ben!" Sakura said as Sasuke and Gwen face palmed as Ben hit the ground.

"Huh? Hold on…" Naruto thought before getting pissed.

(Insert Naruto theme: It's the training!)

"What the hell, Ben!? You ruined the plan!" Naruto yelled.

"No, you did, you idiot!" Ben retorted.

"Idiot!? Why you!?" Naruto roared as he tackled Ben. The two then restled before Naruto came to a conclusion.

"This means Kakashi's still out there!" Naruto yelled in realization.

"Of course he is, jerk!" Ben said

(End Naruto theme: It's the training!)

"You're the jerk! Let's just stop this fighting already!" Naruto said before the two stood bruised.

"Those two are complete buffoons…" Sakura thought irritated.

"Can't trust those two with anything!" Gwen face palmed.

"He got you both with a replacement jutsu, dumbasses! With this jutsu, you quickly switch your own body with an object so your enemy thinks he's attacking you when he's actually attacking a log or rock, leaving him open to a counter attack. In this case, the jonin let himself get caught and switched his body with Ben's so that Naruto thought that he was nailing him but he actuallt attacked Ben. That jonin was so smooth and he made Ben and Naruto look like total morons." Sasuke thought with an annoyed look on his face.

Naruto and Ben stand until they notice a bell.

"A bell!?" They both asked grinning.

"I think we got to him with our attack, Ben buddy! He dropped a bell!" Naruto yelled while running towards it before getting his leg caught in the rope trap by being hoisted up by his leg.

"Hey, what the hell!?" Naruto asked.

"Hey! I notice another bell!" Ben said grinning broadly before his leg was caught and he was hoisted up by his leg. "What the hell just happened!?" Ben asked.

"I am totally not surprised!" Gwen thought groaning as she facepalmed harder.

"Okay, that settles it. I've found an idiot on the same league as Naruto.

"Somebody! What happened!?" Ben asked.

"That jonin doesn't let down his guard even when fighting fools like Naruto and Ben!" Sasuke thought irritated.

Ben and Naruto attempted to reach for the bells before they were grabbed by Kakashi.

"Sigh…Think before doing something or else your enemy will use it against you. Oh, and if the bait's obvious, don't take it." Kakashi finished eye-smiling pissing off Naruto and Ben.

"A ninja must see through deception." Kakashi also added.

"I get it!" Ben said pissed.

"I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get it which is not actually the same as getting it, get it?" Kakashi asked smiling.

Meanwhile Sasuke was watching the whole thing from his location.

(Insert Naruto theme: Need to be Strong)

"This is my chance!" Sasuke thought before getting a couple of shuriken and kunai and hurling them at Kakashi.

"Won't you ever learn?" Kakashi asked before getting hit by them.

"Aaah!" Sakura screamed.

"Oh my gosh!" Gwen said.

"Holy crap!" Ben said.

"Whoa! He just got blasted by shuriken! Are you out of your mind, Sasuke!? You went to far!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi was flying back with blood flying out of him…

(End Naruto theme: Need to be Strong)

**(A/N: Is this the end of Kakashi!? Will Naruto, Ben, Gwen, Sasuke and Sakura pass their bell test!? Find out in the next chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!)**

(Insert Naruto 1st Ending Theme: Wind by Akeboshi)

(End Naruto 1st Ending Theme: Wind by Akeboshi)

(The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Preview of Next Chapter: Insert Naruto Preview Theme)

Ben: Damn! At this rate! This Kakashi guy might be a little too much to handle!

Naruto: But if we don't we get bell, we fail the test which isn't an option! He keeps saying "See through deception" which we would do if we had any idea what he was talking about but we don't! So, how do we get our hands on those bells?

Ben and Naruto: Next time on The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: You failed! Kakashi's final decision! It may look bad but don't count us out! ;)

(End Naruto Preview Theme)

**And that ends yet another chapter! =D I enjoyed writing this chapter because of Kakashi because he always was a favorite of mind! =P But with that being said, please review and comment like always! =) Also, I want you all to vote on something, when I get to the time skip should I make a separate story for all of the Shippuden stuff or should I keep it in this story? Let me know what you guys think and please remember to comment and review like I said and the next chapter will be out on Sunday, November 23, 2014! =) Till that time, Well-Sensei, out! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 10: You Failed!

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: A Naruto and Ben 10 Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hello, everyone! It's Well-Sensei who's here for another chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja! =) I love the fact that you all are enjoying the story so please keep on reviewing and following the story! =) I'll say the disclaimer today since Ben, Gwen, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are too busy trying to get a bell. Well-Sensei doesn't own Naruto or Ben 10 as they belong to their original creators so don't sue me, please! =) Now with that said, let the chapter begin! ^_^**

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Chapter 10: You Failed! Kakashi's Final Decision!**

(Insert Naruto 1st Opening Theme: Rocks by Hound Dogs)

(End Naruto 1st Opening Theme: Rocks by Hound Dogs)

On the last chapter of The Omnitrix Wieilding Ninja, Ben, Gwen, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all met with Kakashi who's the leader of their team. Before they start an actual mission, Kakashi decided to give them a survival test. What the survival test was, was that Naruto, Ben, Gwen, Sasuke and Sakura have until noon to get a bell and if they don't they'll be sent back to the academy. Naruto and Ben fought against Kakashi and appeared to be successful until it was found out that Kakashi used the replacement jutsu. Seeing Kakashi drop his guard, Sasuke hurled several ninja tools at Kakashi! Is this the end of Kakashi!? Better yet, will Ben, Gwen, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura pass their ninja exams!? Find out in this chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!

**Last time from where we left off…**

"This is my chance!" Sasuke thought before getting a couple of shuriken and kunai and hurling them at Kakashi.

"Won't you ever learn?" Kakashi asked before getting hit by them.

"Aaah!" Sakura screamed.

"Oh my gosh!" Gwen said.

"Holy crap!" Ben said.

"Whoa! He just got blasted by shuriken! Are you out of your mind, Sasuke!? You went to far!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi was flying back with blood flying out of him…

**Chapter Start**

(Insert Naruto theme: Nervous!)

"Sigh…Think before doing something or else your enemy will use it against you. Oh, and if the bait's obvious, don't take it." Kakashi finished eye-smiling pissing off Naruto and Ben.

"A ninja must see through deception." Kakashi also added.

"I get it!" Ben said pissed.

"I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get it which is not actually the same as getting it, get it?" Kakashi asked smiling.

Meanwhile Sasuke was watching the whole thing from his location.

"This is my chance!" Sasuke thought before getting a couple of shuriken and kunai and hurling them at Kakashi.

"Won't you ever learn?" Kakashi asked before getting hit by them.

"Aaah!" Sakura screamed.

"Oh my gosh!" Gwen said.

"Holy crap!" Ben said.

"Whoa! He just got blasted by shuriken! Are you out of your mind, Sasuke!? You went to far!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi was flying back with blood flying out of him…

(End Naruto theme: Nervous)

However, Sasuke was shocked to see it was just a substitution jutsu in which Kakashi substituted himself with a log!

(Insert Naruto theme: Strong and Strike)

"Damn! Another Substitution jutsu! Even worse, he knows where I'm hiding! Gotta move fast! I thought he lowered his guard but he did that on person and I fell for it like an idiot!" Sasuke said as he ran through the forest.

"So that's where he is…Hehe…" Kakashi chuckled as he rummaged through his weapons pouch for his bells.

"I'm gonna get Ben and Naruto down from their trees!" Gwen said internally as she ran towards Ben and Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, where'd you go!? Don't tell me Kakashi-sensei found you! No! He can't capture my Sasuke-kun, I won't let him!" Sakura thought before hiding behind a bush in order not to get detected by Kakashi.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Sakura said as she thought she was safe…

"Psst! Sakura! Behind you!" Kakashi said as he stared right at her, close to her.

"AAAH!" Sakura screamed.

(End Naruto theme: Strong and Strike)

Meanwhile, Gwen had reached where Naruto and Ben were and she got them down with a kunai that she had gotten from the Konoha weapons' store.

"Thanks, Gwen!" Both boys said gratefully.

"Don't mention it!" Gwen responded smiling.

"Now, let's get one of those bells, already! I'm starving!" Ben said as he ran before Gwen and Naruto could catch him.

"Come on. Naruto!" Gwen said as she ran after Naruto.

"All right!" Naruto said but not before yelling arrogantly, "Kiss my ass, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto smirked before running into yet another trap that Kakashi set up close to where he was strung up, previously.

"Damn it! The exact same trap right underneath me!" Naruto cursed as he shook his arms.

Meanwhile, Kakashi put Sakura under a jutsu where leaves flew all around Sakura as she looked almost hypnotized. After a while, the leaves stopped twirling, Sakura appeared to have regained herself.

"Oh my! Is someone there!? What's going on!?" Sakura asked before hearing Sasuke apparently.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said smiling before noticing Sasuke's condition.

"Sakura…help me…." Sasuke said to Sakura, but what caught Sakura's attention was his condition. Sasuke was apparently impaled with various shuriken and kunai all around his body. His left leg was twisted and worst of all, he lost his left arm with blood dripping rapidly.

Sakura was horrified at the state that Sasuke was in and couldn't take it.

"AAAHHH!" Sakura yelled alarming the others that were close enough to hear her.

"I think I may have overdone it but she's got to learn how to see through these things." Kakashi said simply as he turned a page in his book.

"Hey, that was Sakura!" Gwen said worriedly.

"Yeah, let's go!" Ben said before crashing into Gwen who glared at him.

"Get outta my way!" Ben said to Gwen harshly making her glare at him.

"You get out of my way, dork!" Gwen retorted.

"The two then glared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"I can become a ninja without you!" Ben yelled.

"Same here!" Gwen replied.

The two huffed at each other before walking away while a watching Kakashi sweat dropped at the scene.

"These two really can't do anything together…" Kakashi said before walking away.

Gwen ran until she eventually ran into Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke, did you hear that?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, that sounded like…Sakura?" Sasuke asked while Gwen nodded her head.

"Shinobi Battle Skill Number 2: Genjutsu, the illusion jutsu. Sakura studied it in class but she still couldn't see it coming." Kakashi said.

Sakura was lying on the ground crying and foaming at the mouth at that exact moment.

"He used Genjutsu, a form of hallucincatory hypnotism…So of course she'd fall for that…" Sasuke explained to Gwen.

"Oh, I see…" Gwen said now understanding.

"But first, I'm not the same as everyone else!" Sasuke said to a Kakashi that revealed himself.

"Yeah, we can get those bells!" Gwen said confidently at Kakashi.

"Say that after you both get bells, Sasuke-kun and Gwenny." Kakashi chuckled at his nicknames that he made for them.

There was a silence for a couple of seconds before Sasuke broke it, shocking Gwen.

"Sasuke!" Gwen said.

Sasuke threw shuriken and kunai at Kakashi who dodged them with ease.

"There's no point using normal attacks." Kakashi said before noticing Gwen recite something from her spell book.

"I'll help you, Sasuke! Stingu Invisibus!" Gwen yelled, which was a spell that levitates rocks to be thrown at the enemy which Gwen fired several rocks at Kakashi.

"Whoa! That was close!" Kakashi said before catching Sasuke's kick and punch, making Sasuke smirk.

"Hmph!" Sasuke smirked.

"What the!?" Kakashi asked before noticing Gwen attempt to take the bells.

"Those bells are mine!" Gwen yelled only for Kakashi to step back, narrowly dodging her.

"They're fierce! Looks like I won't be able to read Make-Out Paradise!" Kakashi said in slight disappointment.

"Thanks, Gwen." Sasuke said.

"You're welcome and I have a plan!" Gwen said before whispering the contents of the plan to Sasuke who smirked at it.

Meanwhile, in a part of the forest, Sakura woke up only to realize what happened to the Sasuke she saw and his hurt condition and at that exact same time, she and Ben noticed each other while he was passing.

"Sakura, what's wrong? You look upset!" Ben said somewhat worriedly.

"It's Sasuke-kun, Ben! He was on the verge of-!" Sakura said worriedly.

"Well I'm about to go help with taking a bell, come on Sakura!" Ben said while Sakura nodded her head.

"Right!" Sakura said before she and Ben ran to check on Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Naruto was tied up grumbling to himself before noticing four boxed lunches near the leg posts.

"Hey, those are box lunches!" Naruto exclaimed smiling before snickering to himself, "A ninja must see through deception, right?" Naruto asked while giggling some more.

Meanwhile, getting back to the fight between, Gwen, Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Well you two have given me trouble, I'll give you both that much." Kakashi praised Gwen and Sasuke.

(Insert Naruto theme: Glued State)

"Now, Gwen!" Sasuke yelled.

"Right! Eradiko!" Gwen yelled. Eradiko was a spell that wraps and traps a person in a large sphere of magenta-violet-purple-colored mana/magic energy.

"What the!? She can use spells!?" Kakashi asked astonished as he was wrapped in energy.

"Horse! Tiger! Fire style, Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke said.

"What!? Genin can't do fire jutsu! Takes too much chakra! There's no way!" Kakashi said even more astonished.

Sasuke then blew the fireball at Kakashi who seemed to get hit with the fire ball head on…

(End Naruto theme: Glued State)

The smoke cleared only to reveal that Kakashi was nowhere to be found!

"Hold on! Where is he, Sasuke!?" Gwen asked shocked.

"I don't know!" Sasuke responded before surveying the area. "Behind!? Above!?" Sasuke asked internally.

"Where?" Kakashi asked simply in the ground before grabbing the ankles of Gwen and Sasuke. "I'm where you least expect me!" Kakashi said before pulling the two straight into the ground.

"AAAAHHHH!" Sasuke and Gwen yelled.

"Right under your feet. Earth style, Headhunter jutsu! Can't move? That was ninjutsu, the third shinobi battle skill." Kakashi responded.

Gwen stuck her tongue out at Kakashi while Sasuke looked away. The reactions made Kakashi smile.

"But at least you two have talent and were close to getting the bells. You guys sure were different from the others but different isn't always great. They say the nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down." Kakashi said before walking away.

"Crap!" Gwen cursed.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed as well.

**Meanwhile, back at the certain memorial stone…**

"Hahahaha! Sensei told us if we don't get a bell, we don't get any lunch but if I eat my lunch now, there's nothing he can do! It's chow time!" Naruto said with his mouth watering before he was going to eat the lunch! However…

"Hi, there." Kakashi said scaring Naruto as he turned pale in horror.

"Uh, I was just joking sensei…" Naruto said scared

"Nice try." Kakashi simply said.

**Getting back to the forest…**

"Ugh! He's stronger than I am! That's a fact!" Sasuke thought to himself before hearing sounds. It turned out that Gwen had crawled herself from the rocks.

"Hold on, Gwen, you were able to get out?" Sasuke curiously asked.

"Well of course! All I had to do was crawl out! I've had to do it before, anyways!" Gwen explained with a smirk.

"Help me!" Sasuke demanded.

"Right away…" Gwen chuckled at Sasuke's lack of manners before the sound of running feet interrupted Gwen and Sasuke, which turned to be Ben and Sakura.

"Hey, dweeb! Hey, Sasuke!" Ben cheerfully greeted, "We found them, Sakura!" Ben said smiling.

Sakura however was frozen in shock and nearly turned over before looking at Sasuke fearfully.

"Sakura?" Sasuke and Gwen asked.

"AAAHHH! Sasuke-kun's just a head without a body and he's talking!" Sakura yelled before falling over confusing the other three kids.

"What…just….happened?" Ben asked with a confused look on his face…

"Don't ask me. But anyways, get me out of here!" Sasuke said.

"Okay, Sasuke." Ben said before getting Ben out of the hole.

"Thanks." Sasuke said.

"Anytime." Ben replied smiling, "So how'd you get in that hole, anyways?" Ben asked.

Gwen and Sasuke then explained their whole fight to Kakashi which seemed to impress Ben as he listened.

"Wow…" Ben said. "That's incredible!" Ben said before the sound of Sakura's voice alarmed everyone.

"Sasuke-kun! You're okay!" Sakura exclaimed before hugging Sasuke much to the others' chagrin.

"Uh…We're here too, you know…" Ben said a bit annoyed.

"Don't bother…." Gwen said annoyed as well.

"Hey, cut it out! Let go! Let go!" Sasuke said as he tried to push Sakura off but to no avail.

After that foolishness had ended…

"I don't think it's that far from noon time. We should probably try to get those bells." Ben said while Sasuke and Gwen nodded their heads.

"Right, then." Sasuke said as he left along with Ben and Gwen while Sakura stood there surprised.

"Guys, you're still trying to get a bell?" Sakura asked confused.

"A while ago, Gwen and I were close to getting a bell. This time, I'll get one and I don't need anyone getting in my way" Sasuke said.

"Jackass…" Ben muttered while Gwen had to agree with Ben, though not with Ben's word choice.

"That's awesome! I can't believe you did it, Sasuke-kun! You're amazing!" Sakura said while Inner Sakura yelled, "Gwen and Sasuke-kun were able to touch a bell and I couldn't! I'll never get my hands on a bell which means Sasuke-kun will pass and I won't meaning we'll get separated forever! Damn it!" Inner Sakura yelled within Sakura's mind.

"It's almost lunch, guys. There's not nearly enough time left so why don't we all give up and try again, next year?" Sakura suggested.

Ben and Gwen stared at Sakura in total disbelief while Sasuke sent Sakura a harsh glare scaring Sakura and making her frown.

(Insert Naruto theme: Sasuke theme)

Sasuke was deep in thought about a certain rogue looking man.

"I'm the only one who can destroy that person." Sasuke said shocking Ben, Gwen and Sakura.

"Wait, who?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Yeah, who?" Ben asked.

"You mean Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"That day…I was crying…" Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Ben asked even more confused.

"You cried? When?" Gwen and Sakura asked simultaneously frowning.

"It…was my…" Sasuke said.

"What happened to you?" Gwen asked.

"I am an avenger! That means I must be stronger than my prey! I need this training! There's no time for setbacks!" Sasuke said.

Gwen then remembered Sasuke's words from yesterday.

**Flashback No Jutsu!**

"I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." Sasuke said.

**Flashback No Jutsu, End!**

At that moment, the alarm clock rang!

"Wait, isn't that?" Ben asked.

"Yeah…" Gwen responded.

"Damn it! I wasted too much time talking to you guys! I should have worked by myself!" Sasuke said before walking away.

"Sasuke…" Gwen said frowning before walking back to the log posts with Ben, Sasuke and Sakura.

(End Naruto theme: Sasuke theme)

**About ten minutes later…**

Naruto (tied to a stump), Ben, Gwen, Sasuke and Sakura all sat in front of five log posts all with growling stomachs.

"Uh, oh. Stomachs growling, huh? That's too bad. Oh, by the way, about this exercise, I've decided, I won't send any of you back to the academy!" Kakashi said.

"Huh!?" Naruto asked smiling widely.

"Yeah, we were that awesome!" Ben said smiling proudly.

"Well, that's a relief!" Gwen said with a small smile.

"What? I passed? All I did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?" Sakura innocently asked while Inner Sakura said, "Shannaro! Love wins out!" Inner Sakura yelled.

"Hmph." Sasuke merely smirked.

Woohoo!" Sakura said as she got up doing a celebratory dance.

"Then that means the five of us!?" Ben asked excitedly.

"That means the five of us!?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"That right. All five of you are being dropped from the program, PERMANANTLY!" Kakashi finished making all five kids stare up at Kakashi with horror.

**Meanwhile, back at Hiruzen's hokage office…**

"Unbelieveable! Kakashi has never passed a single student! He fails all of them!" Iruka exclaimed shocked.

"Iruka…this group is young…Even I cannot say if it is good enough for them to say all of the rigors and dangers of ninja life. However, Kakashi was correct about all of those that he failed.

**Back at the training ground…**

"Hold on! What do you mean, drop us from the program!?" Ben asked confused.

"Yeah! I agree with Ben! That means we can never become ninja! You said if we couldn't take the bells, we'd have to go to the academy! You can't just change your mind and kick us out! Why would you do that!?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Because you don't think like ninja. You think like little kids, like brats!" Kakashi replied pissing off Sasuke.

Sasuke charged at Kakashi only to get stepped on by Kakashi.

"Sasuke!" Ben, Gwen, Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Get off of Sasuke-kun! You can't just step on him like he's some kind of bug!" Sakura yelled crying comical tears.

(Insert Naruto theme: Confrontment)

"Ugh…" Sasuke groaned in pain.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja! You think it's a game, huh?" Kakashi said shocking the five kids before continuing, "Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?" Kakashi asked.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked confused.

"I mean that you all never realized what this exercise was about! Not even close!" Kakashi said.

"What it's about?" Ben asked while Naruto nodded his head.

"Yes, that's what determines whether you pass or fail." Kakashi answered.

"But that's, I mean I wanted to ask you about that from the beginning." Sakura said.

"Use your head! There are five people on this squad! Why do you think we would do that?" Kakashi asked.

"How the hell are we supposed to know!?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! We're not the ones who made the rules!" Ben finished.

"It's so basic, TEAMWORK!" Kakashi answered shocking the five kids.

"Teamwork, is that what you mean?" Sakura meekly asked,

"That's what I mean but it's too late now! But if all five of you had come at me, you might have been able to the bells! Well anyway, it's over!" Kakashi said.

"Wait a minute…You set it up with five people but with only four bells! If we worked together, only four would actually be able to keep a bell!" Gwen began with Sakura finishing.

"Thus, that would lead to group conflict and the squad would break up!" Sakura finished in realization.

"Exactly! I purposely pitted you all against each other." Kakashi said in response.

"Huh!?" Ben and Naruto asked.

"I wanted to see if you could all overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves! A genin should have a natural feel for teamwork! But you all, it never even crossed your minds! Sakura! You obsessed over Sasuke who was gone while Naruto and Ben were right in front of you and you didn't lend a finger to help them!" Kakashi said critically making Sakura blush in slight embarrassment.

"Ben! You were too stubborn and selfish to work with your own cousin!" Kakashi said making Ben lower his head in slight shame.

"Gwen! Same with Ben, you were too busy arguing with Ben rather than work with him to get a bell!" Kakashi said making Gwen also lower her head in shame.

"Naruto! You do everything on your own! Everything!" Kakashi said making Naruto clench his eyes shut.

"And you Sasuke, even yelled about how you "should do everything without anyone getting in your way!" Arrogance! Ninja missions are carried out in squads! Of course you need individual skills but teamwork is the most essential element! Every shinobi understands this! When individuals put themselves over the squad, this can lead to failure and even death! For example…Sakura! Kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies!" Kakashi said as he held a kunai to Sasuke's throat.

(End Naruto theme: Confrontment)

The action and command of Kakashi made Naruto, Ben, Gwen and Sakura all freak out.

"That's what happens on a mission." Kakashi said as he removed the kunai from Sasuke's neck.

"Oh, boy!" Sakura said sighing in relief.

"Don't scare me like that!" Gwen said as she also sighed in relief.

"Yeah…" Ben and Naruto said simultaneously.

"The enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice! And someone ends up dead…" Kakashi said as he put away the metallic weapon and got off of Sasuke before continuing, "On every mission your life is on the line." Kakashi finished as he walked towards a memorial stone.

"Did you all look at this memorial stone? The names engraved on it? They are all heroes who are honored in our village." Kakashi explained.

"Wow! So cool! I've decided I wanna end up on that stone like a hero!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Me too!" Ben said just as energetically making Sakura and Gwen glare at him and Naruto while Sasuke walked back not saying a word.

"They are…a special kind of hero." Kakashi said to the two boys.

"What kind of heroes were they!? Tell us already!" Ben yelled grinning.

"They're all…KIA." Kakashi answered.

"Ooh~! That sounds so cool!? What does KIA mean?!" Naruto asked smiling.

"It means killed in action. They all died in the line of duty…" Sakura answered somewhat sadly.

"Huh!?" Naruto and Ben asked shocked before they both lowered their heads in sadness.

(Insert Naruto theme: Sadness and Sorrow (Guitar Version)

"This is a memorial stone…The names of my closest friends are all engraved here…" Kakashi said sadly.

Naruto, Ben, Gwen, Sasuke and Sakura all looked at Kakashi with sympathy.

(End Naruto theme: Sadness and Sorrow (Guitar Version)

"All right, I'm going to give you all one more chance, but I'm going to make it much harder on you. You'll have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength but Naruto doesn't get any." Kakashi said.

"Huh!?" Naruto asked.

"It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself. And if anyone tries to feed him, then that person will immediately fail." Kakashi finished.

Naruto, Ben, Gwen, Sasuke and Sakura all stared at Kakashi in total misbelief.

"I make the rules. You follow them. Got it?" Kakashi asked.

**Shifting the scene to Hiruzen's office…**

"I'm leaving." Iruka said.

"Iruka, listen to me, whether they pass or fail, you must not blame Kakashi." Hiruzen said.

"…Right…" Iruka reluctantly said.

**Back to the training ground…**

Ben, Gwen, Sasuke and Sakura all ate their box lunches in comfortable silence until…

Naruto's growling stomach interrupted them as it wouldn't stop complaining.

"This is no big deal! I can go without eating for days! For weeks! Dattebayo! This is no big deal!" Naruto said confidently before his stomach interrupted him by growling again.

Everyone looked up at him until…

"Eat up!" Ben said smiling.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"Huh?" Sakura and Gwen asked.

"Yeah, here." Sasuke said shocking Gwen, Naruto and Sakura even more.

"What!? No, Sasuke-kun! Ben!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, you both heard what Mr. Kakashi said!" Gwen said.

"Naruto needs to be at full energy." Ben said.

"Ben's right. Kakashi's gone. We need to get those bells as a team. If Naruto's hungry he'll be weak and ineffective. That hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission." Sasuke explained.

"I'm what, Sasuke?" Ben asked smirking making Sasuke blush in embarrassment.

"You'd better learn how to listen because I'm not saying it again!" Sasuke yelled.

"Those two are right! Here, Naruto!" Gwen said as she handed him the rest of her lunch.

"Oh, wow! Thanks, Gwen!" Naruto said smiling but the next action shocked Naruto to the core.

(Insert Naruto theme: Morning (No Flute)

It turns out that Sakura offered her lunch to Naruto making Naruto go wide eyed.

"Sakura-Chan…" Naruto said nearly crying while Sakura smiled at him.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was watching not too far away and said nothing.

"Thank you!" Naruto said with watering eyes.

"Don't thank me! Just hurry up and eat!" Sakura said.

"But isn't that your lunch?" Naruto asked shocked.

"I'm on a diet! I mean I don't eat as much as Sasuke-kun or even Ben so just take it Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"I can't take it! I can't move my hands so you've gotta feed me!" Naruto said making Sakura's eyebrows twitch.

"Uh, guys?" Gwen asked

"Hurry up! He could come back any minute!" Sasuke said.

"Ugh…This is one time only! That's it! I'll never do this again! Is that clear!?" Sakura asked blushing.

"Clear as a bell, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said with his fox grin before eating the food from Sakura who glared at him while Ben laughed at the two.

(End Naruto theme: Morning (No Flute)

Suddenly…There was a big poof which revealed to be a very pissed off Kakashi!

"You guys!" Kakashi yelled.

"AAAHHH!" Naruto, Ben, Gwen and Sakura yelled while Sasuke braced himself.

(Insert Naruto theme: Nervous)

"You all broke the rules! I hope you're ready for the punishment!" Kakashi yelled before making a series of hand signs which made the normal blue sky change into a thunderstorm.

"Any last words?" Kakashi asked as the ground vibrated.

"But…you…said…" Naruto barely managed to say.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked.

"You said that there were five of us! That's what you said!" Naruto yelled.

"We're all teammates so we'll all take the fall together!" Ben yelled.

"That's right!" Gwen agreed.

"We're all in this squad and we're all in it together!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah! That's right! We gave our lunch to him because the five of us are one!" Sakura said.

"You guys… Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Dattebayo! That's right!" Naruto yelled.

"The five of you are one? That's your excuse?" Kakashi asked as the five braced themselves for what was coming next.

(End Naruto theme: Nervous)

"You pass!" Kakashi said with his famous eye-smile.

"Huh?" Naruto, Ben, Gwen and Sakura asked.

Sasuke merely stared at Kakashi warily.

"You pass." Kakashi said again.

"Uh…How'd we pass?" Gwen asked curiously.

(Insert Naruto theme: Naruto main theme: Slow Version)

"You're all the first squad who ever succeeded. The others did exactly what I said and fell into every single trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, those who breaks the rules are scum. That's true but those who would abandon even one of their friends are worse than scum!" Kakashi said.

(The Naruto theme is now changed to Naruto theme: Victory)

Sakura smiled widely.

"I think I'm starting to like this guy." Ben said smiling.

"Does this mean we?" Gwen asked smiling broadly.

Naruto sniffled and was tearing up.

Sasuke merely smirked.

"He's…you know…kinda cool…" Naruto said tearing up.

"The exercise is now done. Everyone passes! Squad Seven begins its first mission in two days!" Kakashi said giving them one of his favorite thumbs up.

"Yes! We passed!" Sakura and Gwen exclaimed as they hugged each other sisterly.

Sasuke said nothing as he had a calm look on his face.

"Hell yeah! We're ninjas, now!" Ben cheered.

"Yay! I did it! I'm a ninja! Ninja!" Naruto cheered smiling.

"Let's go home." Kakashi said.

And with that everyone followed Kakashi as they went home…Well almost everyone that is…

For it was revealed that they all forgot about Naruto being tied up to a log post!

"Damn it! I knew they'd do this! It happens every time, Dattebayo! Untie the freaking ropes!" Naruto yelled as he kicked his feet.

(End Naruto theme: Victory)

**(A/N: So Naruto, Ben, Gwen, Sasuke and Sakura are now ninjas! What new adventures await them? Find out in the next chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!)**

(Insert Naruto 1st Ending Theme: Wind by Akeboshi)

(End Naruto 1st Ending Theme: Wind by Akeboshi)

(The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Preview of Next Chapter: Cue the Naruto Preview theme!)

Ben: So a ninja team photo, huh?

Naruto: Wow! Awesome! I hope I get close to Sakura-Chan! (Grins his wide foxy grin)

Ben and Naruto: Next time on The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Photo time! Don't miss it! ;)

(End Naruto Preview Theme)

**And there's chapter eleven! =) For the next chapter, I thought it'd be nice and funny to have a chapter where Team Seven takes their group picture! =P Now with that being said make sure to review and comment and the next chapter will be out on Tuesday, November 25, 2014! Till then guys, Well-Sensei out! ^_^ **


	12. Chapter 11: Omake Chapter: Photo Time!

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: A Naruto and Ben 10 Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Yo, guys! Happy early thanksgiving! =) As I'm sure you all know, it's time for another chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja! =D For today's disclaimer, I'm gonna say it since Naruto, Ben, Gwen and the others are busy getting ready for the Team Seven Photo. =P Well-Sensei doesn't own Naruto or Ben 10 as they belong to their original creators so don't sue me, please! =) Now without further ado, let the chapter begin! ^_^**

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Chapter 11: Omake Chapter: Photo time**

(Insert Naruto 1st Opening Theme: Rocks by Hound Dogs)

(End Naruto 1st Opening Theme: Rocks by Hound Dogs)

On the last chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja, Naruto, Ben, Gwen, Sasuke and Sakura passed their Bell Test! It turns out that Kakashi was testing them all on individual teamwork which they eventually understood when they fed Naruto their food. Now, an official ninja squad, what trials and challenges await our young team of ninjas? Find out in this chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!

**Last time from where we left off…**

"The exercise is now done. Everyone passes! Squad Seven begins its first mission in two days!" Kakashi said giving them one of his favorite thumbs up.

"Yes! We passed!" Sakura and Gwen exclaimed as they hugged each other sisterly.

Sasuke said nothing as he had a calm look on his face.

"Hell yeah! We're ninjas, now!" Ben cheered.

"Yay! I did it! I'm a ninja! Ninja!" Naruto cheered smiling.

"Let's go home." Kakashi said.

And with that everyone followed Kakashi as they went home…Well almost everyone that is…

For it was revealed that they all forgot about Naruto being tied up to a log post!

"Damn it! I knew they'd do this! It happens every time, Dattebayo! Untie the freaking ropes!" Naruto yelled as he kicked his feet.

**Chapter Start**

(Insert Naruto theme: Konohamaru Theme)

Naruto and Ben woke up like every other day.

"Morning, Naruto." Ben said.

"Morning, Ben." Naruto greeted back as he and Ben both went to the kitchen were they met an impatient Gwen.

"About time you idiots got up!" Gwen said harshly.

"Hey, it's not our fault we're tired!" Ben said.

"Yeah! It's not our fault that Mario is so addicting!" Naruto added.

"I bet you guys forgot what today is!" Gwen said.

"Huh? What's today?" Ben asked with a blank look on his face while Naruto nodded his head with the same expression.

"We take our group photo today!" Gwen yelled.

"Oh…That's right, we forgot!" Naruto laughed while Ben joined in making Gwen face palm

"Just eat and get ready, already!" Gwen yelled scaring the two boys.

And so the three kids ate their breakfast and put on their normal attire.

"Where's Ben?" Gwen asked after she put on her clothes.

"Oh, Ben left early." Naruto said chuckling while Gwen sighed.

"He's so impatient." Gwen groaned.

"Well why don't we go to the photo place, together?" Naruto suggested smiling.

"Yeah, Okay, Naruto!" Gwen said smiling herself before leaving with Naruto.

(End Naruto theme: Konohamaru Theme)

As Ben walked through town, he seemed to be deep in thought.

"I wonder where Sakura is…Oh! That's right! This must be her apartment." Ben said smiling before he went to knock on Sakura's apartment door.

(Insert Naruto theme: Naruto's daily life)

As soon as the door opened, there came a woman a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. She also had green eyes and wore a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back. Underneath the dress, she wears pink ¾-length pants along with brown sandals.

"Hello, young man, can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Hello, I was wondering if Sakura is here. I'm her teammate, Ben Tennyson. We have photos today" Ben said smiling

"Oh! So you're the Ben Tennyson my daughter has told us about! Come on in while she gets ready!" The woman said smiling.

"Oh, okay!" Ben said surprised at first then smiled.

"Sakura! Your friend Ben's here!" The woman said before going into the apartment along with Ben.

"Okay, mom! I'll be down in a sec!" Sakura said as she internally groaned about how it wasn't Sasuke-kun.

"And who's this kid?" A man asked as he came into the living room. The man is a kind-faced man with blue eyes, and dull-pink hair which is styled into the shape of a cherry blossom — a possible allusion to his daughter's name. Unlike his wife and daughter, he has a darker skin-tone. He also has sideburns which flow into his angular moustache and a bit of stubble on his chin. He wears a dark, loose-fitting kimono-shirt which has a green, inner-lining and sleeves which extend beyond his kimono shirt. This is held closed by a simple obi which he wears along with a burgundy coloured ¾-length pants, and a pair of simple slippers. He also wears a simple silver necklace with a pink cherry blossom design on it with a single petal being deep red in colour.

"This is one of Sakura's teammates, Ben Tennyson, Kizashi" The woman said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you mister." Ben said smiling.

"Hahaha! You don't have to be so formal, my boy! Just call me Kizashi." The man now known as Kizashi explained laughing.

"Oh, okay." Ben said laughing as well.

"And I'm Mebuki Haruno, Sakura's mother." Mebuki said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Ben said smiling.

"Ben! I didn't think I'd see you here." Sakura said with a small smile as she got downstairs.

"Well I decided to come get you." Ben said sheepishly.

"Ben, you're the first boy to ever come by our apartment. Oh! You must be Sakura's boyfriend!" Kizashi said making Ben and Sakura turn blood red.

"Huh!? I mean I'd love that but-!" Ben said his face tomato red.

"Shut up, dad! I love Sasuke-kun, remember!" Sakura said her face red as well.

"Hold on, Ben's your boyfriend!? You have to sit with us and have tea!" Mebuki said enthusiastically as she pushed Ben down onto the couch and made him have tea.

After the tea sipping was done, Sakura decided to end it.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have our squad photos today!" Sakura said as she grabbed Ben's wrist.

"Take care of my daughter!" Kizashi said laughing.

"I will, sir!" Ben said laughing before he was slapped in the head by Sakura who ignored him.

(End Naruto theme: Naruto's daily life)

"So those are your parents, huh? They seem a bit…extreme" Ben chuckled.

"Tell me about it. Anyways, do I look good for Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him.

"Well you look always look pretty." Ben complimented her.

"Aww…Thanks, Ben." Sakura said before nearing the photo place.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed when she noticed him there at the photo place.

Sasuke ignored her as usual making Sakura comically depressed.

"Yo, Sasuke." Ben greeted.

"Hn." Sasuke greeted back.

"Jerk." Ben muttered underneath his breath while Sakura smacked him in his skull.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun a jerk!" Sakura growled at Ben who rubbed his aching skull.

Meanwhile Gwen and Naruto were en route to the photo place.

"And those are the spells I can use." Gwen finished explained to Naruto.

"Wow! You've gotta teach me that magic stuff!" Naruto said excitedly making Gwen giggle.

"Okay, I'll teach them to you." Gwen smiled.

"Thanks so much, Gwen!" Naruto yelled before he hugged Gwen surprising her.

"Uh, Naruto?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, right sorry." Naruto laughed.

"Oh, we're here!" Gwen said.

After everyone greeted each other, they waited second after second, minute after minute, hour after hour, until Kakashi finally arrived three hours late!

"Hey, guys! I was lost on the path of life." Kakashi said eye-smiling.

"Liar!" Ben, Naruto and Sakura shouted while Gwen and Sasuke merely glared at Kakashi.

"Oh! It's our time, now." Kakashi said before going to where the photographer was along with the rest of the team.

(Insert Naruto theme: Daylight of Konoha)

"All right, it's picture time! Everyone pose!" Kakashi said smiling.

"Hold on a sec! Why does Sasuke have to be in it!?" Ben asked.

"Yeah! Why do we have to take a picture with that Teme!?" Naruto yelled in agreement.

"Hmph! That's my line! Usaratonkachi! Baka!" Sasuke said as he named Naruto and Ben in order of insults.

"Sigh! Can't you all just get along, already!?" Gwen groaned.

"I'm just happy that I get to be in a picture with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said smiling.

"Yeah! I'm super happy that I'm in a picture with you, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said smiling with Sakura looked at Naruto with irritation.

"Sensei, let's leave Naruto out of it!" Sakura said harshly.

"Oh! Come on! Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said comically crying while Gwen comforted him.

Sasuke chuckled, "Loser!"

"Don't you laugh at me!" Naruto said.

"Oh yeah!? Why shouldn't I!?" Sasuke retorted.

"Cause you're a jerk!" Ben yelled.

"Say that again, loser!" Sasuke yelled and before a fight could break out, Kakashi broke them up.

"Come on! We're making the photographer mad so let's all smile!" Kakashi said to the three boys who all growled in response.

Sakura and Gwen smiled at each other and with that the photographer took the picture.

Basically the picture showed Ben at the top sitting on Kakashi's shoulders giving the peace sign and smiling widely while Kakashi had a pained look on his face, all the while Naruto glared at Sasuke who looked away while Gwen and Sakura smiled and were arm in arm like sisters.

And so everyone was given their own copies of the photo and eventually went home where Ben told Gwen and Naruto about his day with Sakura.

(End Naruto theme: Daylight of Konoha)

"Oh man! You were able to meet Sakura-Chan's parents and walk with her! You're so lucky!" Naruto groaned as he complained

"Don't worry, Naruto, I'm sure you'll win Sakura over." Ben said reassuringly making Naruto's spirits rise up.

"Yeah! You're right!" Naruto said energetically.

"In any case, we have to get some rest because our first mission's tomorrow!" Gwen said.

"Oh, right! Gwen's gonna teach me spells!" Naruto said excitedly before he fell asleep along with Ben.

"Oh, boys…" Gwen chuckled before falling asleep.

**(A/N: Naruto, Ben and Gwen have their first ninja mission tomorrow! What kinds of trials and challenges will our young team of ninja heroes face? Find out in the next chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!)**

(Insert Naruto 1st Ending Theme: Wind by Akeboshi)

(End Naruto 1st Ending Theme: Wind by Akeboshi)

(The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Preview of Next Chapter: Cue the Naruto Preview Theme)

Ben: What the hell's up with this crap!? All we're doing are these boring training missions and when we finally get the opportunity for something big, it turns out we have to guard this old geezer!

Naruto: Yeah! Also, he calls me a kid as well as a loser! I won't say what I called him back but I did tell him that I'll-Oi! Are you all listening to me!?

Ben and Naruto: Next time of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Next Time! A Dangerous Mission! Journey to the Land of Waves! Don't miss us as full on ninjas! ;)

(End Naruto Preview Theme)

**(And another chapter down! =D I hoped you all liked this chapter! =) I hoped you liked the Ben/Sakura moments that I had in the chapter. Also, I hoped you all liked the Gwen/Naruto moment that I had because I think it'd be cool if she would teach Naruto spells and Gwen will learn stuff but you'll have to read the story since I don't wanna spoil it for you all! =P The next chapter will be out on Saturday November 29, 2014 and please review, comment and let me know what you all thought of this chapter and till next time guys, see ya! ;)**


	13. Chapter 12: Journey to the Land of Waves

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: A Naruto and Ben 10 Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Happy Thanksgiving, guys! =) I hope you all enjoyed your thanksgiving! =) As you all know, it's time for another chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja! ;) For the disclaimer today, I'll have Hiruzen say it! ;)**

**Hiruzen: Well-Sensei doesn't own Naruto or Ben 10 as they belong to their original creators so don't sue him. Now if you all excuse me, I have to finish paperwork! *leaves***

**Me: Haha! Have fun with that! And now, without further ado, let the chapter begin! =)**

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Chapter 12: A Dangerous Mission! Journey to the Land of Waves!**

(Insert Naruto 1st Opening Theme: Rocks by Hound Dogs)

(End Naruto 1st Opening Theme: Rocks by Hound Dogs)

On the last chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja, Ben, Gwen, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all took their ninja registration pictures! With that done, now the young ninja team begins their first ninja mission! How hard and challenging will it be? Find out in this chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!

**Last time from where we left off…**

"In any case, we have to get some rest because our first mission's tomorrow!" Gwen said.

"Oh, right! Gwen's gonna teach me spells!" Naruto said excitedly before he fell asleep along with Ben.

"Oh, boys…" Gwen chuckled before falling asleep.

**Chapter Start!**

It was a bright and sunny day. So where are Naruto, Ben, Gwen, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi, one might ask? Well it turns out they're on their mission! The mission is to find a lost cat…

"It's Gwen and I'm at Point D." Gwen said through what sounded like a wireless radio.

"This is Sasuke, arrived at Point B." Sasuke said through his wireless radio ear bud.

"This is Sakura, arrived at Point C." Sakura said through her ear bud.

"This is Ben and I'm at Point E." Ben said.

"This is Naruto, arrived at Point A, dattebayo." Naruto said stupidly as well.

"You're both slow, Naruto and Ben." Kakashi said before continuing, "Okay team seven…the target has moved! After it!" Kakashi ordered.

"He's right there!" Gwen said as she moved with the others before hiding behind a tree.

"And what's the distance?" Kakashi asked.

"About five meters! I'm ready to go!" Ben said.

"Yeah, I agree with Ben." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Gwen said.

"I am too." Sasuke agreed.

"Me too." Sakura said.

"All right…Go!" Kakashi said.

"Yeah!" Ben and Naruto said as they jumped towards their targeted cat along with Gwen, Sasuke and Sakura.

"Gotcha!" Ben said smiling proudly and he and Naruto caught the cat.

Sakura and Gwen giggled as the cat attacked Naruto and Ben.

"Does it have a ribbon on its left ear? Is it our targer, Tora?" Kakashi asked through his headset.

"It's the target for sure." Sasuke answered.

"Okay. "Operation Capture Tora the Lost Pet" Complete." Kakashi responded.

"Isn't there a more exciting mission we can work on!?" Naruto yelled through the radio hurting the poor jounin…

**At the Hokage Office…**

(Insert Naruto theme: Naruto's Daily Life)

"Oh, my little Tora! I missed you so much~!" An obese woman yelled as she crushed the poor cat to death with a hug. This woman was the wife of the Feudal Lord of the Land of Fire and her name is Madam Shijimi.

"Hahaha! Stupid cat!" Ben laughed.

"That cat gets what it deserves!" Naruto laughed at well.

"I feel sorry for that cat…" Gwen thought.

"No wonder it ran away…" Sakura said while Sasuke and Kakashi said nothing.

"Now then, squad seven's next mission is babysitting the feudal lord's son, grocery shopping at the neighboring store, helping dig potatoes at" Hiruzen was about to say before getting interrupted by Ben and Naruto.

"No! No thanks to those boring missions!" Ben yelled.

"Yeah! I wanna do an exciting mission!" Naruto yelled in agreement.

"They've got a point." Sasuke thought.

"But they're both brats." Sakura thought in irritation.

"Why did I have to get stuck in a world with him?" Gwen thought in irritation as well.

"Sigh…I knew they were gonna complain." Kakashi thought annoyed.

"Idiots! You're all only Genin! Everyone needs to start with the easy missions to gain experience!" Iruka yelled at the two idiots.

"Experience my butt!" Ben retorted.

"Yeah! We need exciting stuff not these dumb, lousy!" Naruto was about to finish before he and Ben were hit in the head by Gwen.

"Both of you, shut up!" Gwen said.

(End Naruto theme: Naruto's Daily Life)

"Naruto! Ben! It looks like I need to explain to you both what missions are." Hiruzen said to the two boys getting their attention.

"Listen, a lot of clients come to this village every day. They request things ranging from babysitting to assassinations." Hiruzen said before continuing.

(Insert Naruto theme: Sasuke theme)

"On the request list, a variety of requests are listed on it and they are separated into ranks of A,B,C and D according to difficulty. In this village we separate the people into ranks of Jonin, Chunin, and Genin according to their abilities. We higher officials assign the missions to ninja with the appropriate abilities. And if we complete the mission we receive a fee from the client. You five have recently became Genin so D ranked missions are what's best for you. Huh?" Hiruzen explained before noticing that no one was listening to him as they were all immersed in what Naruto and Ben were saying!

(End Naruto theme: Sasuke theme)

"In my world, we have a place called an arcade." Ben explained to his team save for Gwen.

"You can play all sorts of games?! Man, I've gotta go there!" Naruto said.

"Pay attention!" Hiruzen yelled getting the group's attention.

"Hehe, I'm sorry." Kakashi chucled sheepishly.

"You always lecture us like you're our grandpa or something! I want a harder mission!" Ben said.

"Yeah! Besides, I'm not the kid who used to pull pranks anymore!" Naruto said before puffing his cheeks making Iruka smile and Hiruzen chuckle.

"Okay, I understand." Hiruzen said shocking the group before continuing, "If you insist…I will allow you to go on a C ranked mission. It's to escort a certain person." Hiruzen said smiling.

"Really!?" Ben asked energetically.

"Oh! Who? Who? The feudal lord or a princess?!" Naruto asked impatiently smiling

"Don't get so hasty. I'll introduce him now. Can you please come in now?" Hiruzen asked

And with that the door opened revealing a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He wears a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head.

"What!? They're all kids!" The man asked as he drank alcohol from a bottle as he took in the appearance of all five kids.

"Hey, are the brat with the watch and the orange wearing brat really ninjas?" The old man asked.

"Hahaha! Who's the old man talking about?" Naruto and Ben asked before there was an awkward silence revealing who the old man insulting.

"We'll demolish you!" Ben yelled as Kakashi held him by his shirt collar while Gwen, Sasuke and Sakura facepalmed as Naruto did the same.

"You don't demolish the man you're supposed to escort, you idiots!" Gwen said to the two boys who ignored her as they glared at the man.

The old man took another swig of his alcohol before speaking again.

"I am the bridge building expert, Tazuna. Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge."

**About thirty minutes later…**

Ben, Gwen, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Tazuna were at the village's gate.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered.

"Let's go!" Ben said energetically in agreement.

(Insert Naruto theme: Kakashi theme)

"And what're you two excited about?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed.

"Because I've never been outside the village before!" Naruto replied.

"Yeah! Besides, we can see more of this world!" Ben said.

"Can these brats will be trusted on a mission?" Tazuna asked making the two mad.

"I'm a jonin accompanying so there's no need to worry." Kakashi said chuckling.

"This sucks…" Ben said to Naruto.

"Yeah, this geezer is the worst client ever!" Naruto yelled before turning to Tazuna.

"Listen-!" Ben was about to say before Naruto interrupted him.

"Hey, geezer! I'm a great ninja! I'm the elite ninja who will receive the title of hokage one day! The name's Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it!" Naruto yelled to Tazuna who looked uninterested.

"Hokage is the village's number one ninja, right? Like hell, a halfwit like you can become one." Tazuna said.

"Shut up! I'm willing to go through any hardship to become a Hokage! When I become Hokage, you'll notice I'm the best!" Naruto countered

"You can become ten times over and you'll still be no one! A loser!" Tazuna bluntly said before walking away.

"Why you! Let me at him!" Naruto yelled to Kakashi as he grabbed his collar.

"Stop it, stupid" Gwen criticized.

"No! Let me land just one punch on him!" Naruto yelled.

(End Naruto theme: Kakashi theme)

Unbeknownst to the group, two ninjas were watching them. These ninjas wore clokes and are named Gozu and Meizu. Gozu wears a metal gauntlet on his right hand while Meizu wears a gauntlet on his left hand. The gauntlets have a retractable shuriken chain running between the two of them.

Meanwhile, the group walked through the forest…

"Um, Mr. Tazuna?" Gwen asked.

"What is it?" Tazuna asked.

"You're from this Land of Waves Country, right?" Gwen asked.

"What of it?" Tazuna asked.

"Kakashi, are there ninja in that country?" Gwen asked.

"No, there are no ninja in the Land of Waves. But, while the culture and customs of other countries may be different, hidden villages and ninjas do exist. To the many countries that exist on this land, the existence of ninja villages is the equivalent of the country's military powers. In other words, that's how they are able to maintain the relationship with neighboring countries. But the villages aren't under control of that country. They are supposedly equal in position. In a small area like the land of waves where it's difficult to be influenced by other countries, there are no need for ninja villages. The five ancient lands that possess ninja are the land of fire, water, lightning, wind and earth and together they are known as the five great ninja powers. Country of Fire's Hidden Leaf Village, Country of Water's Hidden Mist Village, Country of Lighting's Hidden Cloud Village, Country of Wind's Hidden Sand Village and Country of Earth's Hidden Rock Village. These are the five hidden villages and the leaders of these villages carry the name "Kage". Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage and Tsuchikage, otherwise known as the "Five Kages", are the ninjas that reign over the tens of thousands of ninjas that exist in the countries throughout the world." Kakashi explained to Gwen.

"Wow! Mr. Hiruzen must be so great." Gwen said impressed.

Sakura smiled while Inner Sakura said, "Is that old geezer really a great man as he says he is? Sounds fishy…"

"Yeah, right!" Ben laughed.

"He totally lost to my sexy jutsu!" Naruto snickered along with Ben,

"Hey! You all just doubted Hokage-sama, didn't you?" Kakashi asked angered making Ben, Naruto and Sakura all shake their heads as a no in fear.

"I wonder if we'll get into any ninja battles…" Gwen said.

"Don't worry. We won't have any ninja battles in a C ranked mission." Kakashi said eye smiling as he pet Gwen in the head.

"Then there's no worry about meeting a rouge ninja, then!" Sakura said in relief.

"Of course." Kakashi smiled and as he said that Sasuke and Tazuna felt something ominous…

The group then advanced further into the forest while Ben was feeling a bit tired…

"Hey, Kakashi! Why do we have to walk? It's long and tiring! I might as turn into one of my aliens!" Ben said.

Kakashi was about to respond but noticed a water puddle in a dry area?

Kakashi said nothing and continued walking forward but as soon as he turned his head, Gozu and Meizu appeared from the water puddle and used their chains to subdue Kakashi!

"What!?" Kakashi asked.

(Insert Naruto theme: Need To Be Strong)

"First One!" Gozu and Meizu said before using their chains to completely subdue Kakashi before ripping him to shreds!

Naruto, Ben, Gwen, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna all stared in shock as seemingly Kakashi's body parts all fell in different areas!

"AAAH!" Gwen yelled.

"Kakashi!" Ben yelled

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto yelled before Gozu and Meizu appeared behind Naruto.

"Second One!" They said while Naruto just stared in complete shock….

(End Naruto theme: Need to be Strong)

**(A/N: Kakashi's dead!? Is this the end of Naruto's ninja journey when it just began? Find out in the next chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!)**

(Insert Naruto 1st Ending Theme: Wind by Akeboshi)

(End Naruto 1st Ending Theme: Wind by Akeboshi)

(The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Preview of Next Chapter: Cue The Naruto Preview Theme!)

Naruto: Oh, man! I can't believe it…Kakashi-sensei's, Kakashi-sensei's dead…

Ben: Those bastards are gonna pay!

Ben and Naruto: Next time on The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: The Second Critter! Don't miss it! ;)

**And that's another chapter down! =) I would've had the chapter up earlier today but I was busy but at least it's up now! =) We've officially started the Land of Waves arc! =D What do you guys think of the Land of Waves Arc? Let me know what you all think like always! =) The next chapter will be out on Tuesday, December 2, 2014! =) Don't forget to review and comment! =) Till next time guys, Bye! =D**


	14. Chapter 13: The Second Critter!

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: A Naruto and Ben 10 Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Happy Tuesday, everyone! =) I hope you all are doing well! =) As you all know, it's time for another chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja! ;) For the disclaimer today, I'll have Tazuna say it! =)**

**Tazuna: The stupid looking kid doesn't own Naruto or Ben 10 as they belong to their original creators so don't due him!**

**Me: Thank-Wait! What do you mean stupid looking kid!?**

**Tazuna: Exactly what I said. You're a stupid looking brat!**

**Me: Why you!? Grrr… (Notices everyone's getting impatient) Oh, sorry guys! =P Now without further ado, let the chapter begin! =)**

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Chapter 13: The Second Critter!**

(Insert Naruto 1st Opening Theme: Rocks by Hound Dogs)

(End Naruto 1st Opening Theme: Rocks by Hound Dogs)

On the last chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja, Naruto, Ben, Gwen and the others finally departed on a new mission! It's a mission to escort a man named Tazuna back to his country, The Land of Waves. On the way there, Naruto, Ben, Gwen and the others are ambushed by two ninjas named Gozu and Meizu who killed Kakashi! Now they've set their sights on Naruto! Is this the end of Naruto's ninja career before it began? Find out in this chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!

**Last time from where we left off…**

"First One!" Gozu and Meizu said before using their chains to completely subdue Kakashi before ripping him to shreds!

Naruto, Ben, Gwen, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna all stared in shock as seemingly Kakashi's body parts all fell in different areas!

"AAAH!" Gwen yelled.

"Kakashi!" Ben yelled

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto yelled before Gozu and Meizu appeared behind Naruto.

"Second One!" They said while Naruto just stared in complete shock….

**Chapter Start**

"Second One!" Gozu and Meizu said before hearing Ben yell!

"You bastards! You'll pay for killing Kakashi!" Ben yelled.

"Oh yeah? What're you gonna do about it?" Gozu sneered.

"This!" Ben yelled as he pressed his Omnitrix down, transforming into an alien about the height of an average human child. He has white skin, a black and white head, white face, along with black shoulders. His hands are large with 4 digits and his feet are merely stubs. He has three fin-like growths on their head. This alien also has gem-like orbs on his arms and three button-like gems on his waist. His clothes are black and have an overall-like design and also wears the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead in the original series. This alien's name is Ditto.

"Ditto!" Ben/Ditto yelled as his transformation finished shocking Tazuna and the two demon brothers.

"What the!? What is this kid!?" Tazuna yelled shocked.

"That watch on his wrist is the Omnitrix. It can allow Ben to transform into several different kinds of aliens." Gwen explained to Tazuna.

"That boy….he really is special after all…."Tazuna said astonished.

"This kid's a monster!?" Gozu asked surprised.

"You could say that…" Ben/Ditto said smirking before continuing, "Why don't you both take me on!" Ben/Ditto finished.

"Gladly!" Meizu said before using his chains to rip Ben in half.

"AAAHHH!" Sakura yelled scared as Gwen said nothing while Sasuke looked shocked.

"Ben!" Naruto yelled before Gozu and Meizu both turned on him.

"Don't let your guard down, brat!" Gozu said and before closing in on Naruto…Sasuke and Ditto saved Naruto by Ditto punching the two ninjas back while Sasuke jumped on their gauntlets.

(Insert Naruto theme: The Raising Fighting Spirit)

"Hmph…idiots…" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, we did it!" Ben/Ditto said proudly.

"Wait! We killed you!" Meizu said astonished as Ditto laughed.

"Yeah, that's the thing, I can create as many clones of myself as I want so basically you bastards killed a clone!" Ben/Ditto said before laughing at the horrified expressions on the demon brothers' faces.

"Why you! Well then-!" Meizu said before dashing with Gozu. Their goal: to kill Tazuna!

As they closed in, Gwen suddenly appeared in front of Tazuna.

"Get behind me!" Gwen yelled before yelling, "Teewat Ligara!" A spell that creates a whirlwind that attacks the target.

"AAAHH!" both of the brothers yelled as they were knocked into a tree.

"What…was…that!?" Tazuna asked shocked at Gwen's ability.

"Magic." Gwen said with a smug look on her face, "Really powerful magic that comes in handy.  
>Gwen finished smiling.<p>

"You kids…are so strong…" Tazuna said still shocked mainly at Ben's ability to transform into aliens.

"Wow…" Sakura said amazed at not only Gwen's power but Ben's power as well.

"These damn brats...Don't you underestimate us!" Gozu and Meizu said in unison as they went for Ben before getting stopped and held Kakashi shocking everyone present!

(End Naruto theme: The Raising Fighting Spirit)

"Hi, there." Kakashi nonchalantly said.

"Kakashi-sensei's alive!" Gwen and Sakura cheered simultaneously.

"What a showoff…" Sasuke said with a jealous look on his face along with Ben as Ben transformed back into his normal form.

"Hold on! Kakashi-sensei used the Substitution jutsu!" Naruto said shocked as he looked at the logs that were supposed to be Kakashi's limbs.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I got you hurt. I didn't expect you to freeze like that." Kakashi apologized to Naruto before walking away.

"Phew…I'm saved…" Tazuna said to himself.

"Ben, Sasuke, Gwen, good job, all three of you. Sakura you did well too." Kakashi congratulated to the four kids.

Ben, Gwen and Sakura all smiled while Sasuke replied with an hmph.

(Insert Naruto theme: Glued State)

"I…couldn't do anything…Ben and Gwen saved me…I can accept that but Sasuke…He looks so calm….He helped Ben without getting his clothes dirty…." Naruto thought to himself.

"Yo!" Sasuke said to Naruto.

"You're not hurt are you, Scaredy Cat?" Sasuke said smirking at Naruto who fumed at him.

(End Naruto theme: Glued State)

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled before being stopped by Kakashi.

"Naruto! There was poison on these ninjas' claws! We need to take out the poison right away. We have to open up your wound and leech out the poisoned blood. Don't move or the poison will spread throughout your body!" Kakashi told Naruto before he stared at Tazuna.

"By the way, Tazuna-San." Kakashi began.

"W-what is it?" Tazuna asked surprised still not over Ben transforming into an alien.

"We need to talk." Kakashi said before setting down and tying up the demon brothers.

"These two are Chunin level ninja from the village hidden in the mist." Kakashi said confusing Ben and Gwen.

"What's a Chunin?" Gwen asked.

"A chunin is a ninja that's directly above the rank of a Genin." Kakashi explained to Gwen."

"How could you detect us?!" Gozu asked glaring at Kakashi.

"It hasn't rained for the past couple of days and it's sunny today so a rain puddle shouldn't exist." Kakashi replied.

"If you knew that then why did you let the kids fight?" Tazuna asked.

"If I wanted to, I could have easily killed these two but…I wanted to see who the target of these two were." Kakashi said before shooting a sharp look at Tazuna.

(Insert Naruto theme: Confrontment)

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asked.

"In other words, were you being targeted or somebody from our group?" Kakashi said before continuing, "We have not heard anything about you being targeted by ninja. Your request was to protect you from armed groups like gangs or robbers. That's a mission above a B-Rank. Our job was to support and guard you until the bridge was completed. If ninjas were our enemy, this mission would have been an expensive B-rank. It looks like you have your troubles, but it only troubles us to lie in your request details. This wasn't part of our mission." Kakashi finished making Tazuna look down in shame.

(End Naruto theme: Confrontment)

"Man, I knew something was fishy about this old man!" Ben said while Gwen nodded her head in agreement.

"This mission's out of our league…Let's quit! Also, Naruto probably needs a doctor to remove the poisoned blood out of his body. Let's go to the village and get a doctor for Naruto!" Sakura said smiling to Kakashi.

"This is indeed a problem. I say let's go back to Konoha to cure Naruto." Kakashi said while Naruto looked angry before taking out his kunai and stabbing his hand, shocking everyone!

(Insert Naruto theme: Naruto Main Theme-Slow Version)

"Why am I so different!? Why am I always needing to be saved!?" Naruto asked while everyone looked shocked as the blood kept falling.

"Naruto, you idiot! What the hell are you doing!?" Gwen asked worried for her friend.

"I could've been stronger! I've accomplished lots of missions and practice techniques day after day!" Naruto said as the blood kept falling before continuing, "I'm never going to do something that'll require someone to help me! I'll never be scared and back out of something! I'll never lose to Ben and especially NOT SASUKE!" Naruto yelled while Sasuke looked indifferent.

"I vow that to this pain in my left hand! I'll protect the bridge builder with this kunai!" Naruto yelled as Tazuna looked shocked before turning to the group smirking despite the pain of his stabbed bloody left hand before finishing, "The mission's still on!" Naruto finished smirking.

(End Naruto theme: Naruto Main Theme-Slow Version)

"Wow! Cool, Naruto!" Ben said smiling.

"Yes, cool indeed, It's nice that you took out the poisoned blood so spiritedly, but, you'll die if lose a lot more blood." Kakashi began to Naruto who began to sweat bullets before contining, "You should stop, seriously." Kakashi finished eye-smiling.

(Insert Naruto theme: Go Go Naruto!)

"No! I'm too young and handsome to die!" Naruto yelled frantically while Ben laughed at Naruto as Gwen looked irritated before walking towards Naruto.

"Shut up!" Gwen said as she slapped Naruto's skull before Kakashi walked over to them.

"Just let me see your hand." Kakashi said as Naruto gave him his left hand.

"You have a self-abusing personality! It's called Masochism!" Sakura scolded Naruto.

(End Naruto theme: Go Go Naruto!)

Kakashi stared at Naruto's palm before noticing the wound slowly close.

"The wound's already starting to heal…" Kakashi observed.

"Hey…I'm okay…right? You have a serious look on your face…" Naruto asked scared.

"You should be okay." Kakashi said before wrapping Naruto's hand up while thinking, "This must be the power of the Kyuubi…" Kakashi finished thinking before finishing bandaging up the wound.

"Okay, everyone! Let's go!" Kakashi said.

"Right!" Everyone said.

"My first dangerous ninja mission!" Ben giggled to himself.

**Meanwhile, at another location set in a forest…**

(Insert Naruto theme: Kyuubi Theme other version)

"Failed!? I spent a lot of money to hire all of you because I heard you were skilled ninja!" A short man with puffy brown hair yelled. He also wore black glasses and a black suit with a purple tie. This man's name is Gato.

"Stop complaining!" A man said before swinging a sword at Gato's throat. The man wore bandages on his face that covered his nose and moouth and had a hidden mist village headband with the mist village symbol slashed through was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his Kubikiribōchō, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

"I'll use this decapitating knife and kill those guys." The man said.

"Are you sure you all will be okay? The enemy has hired really good ninjas…I heard one can use magic spells and the other can use a watch to transform…" Gato said scared of the sword at his throat.

"Transform, huh? Who the hell do you think I am!? I, Zabuza Momochi was called the Demon of the Village Hidden in The Mist. If this brat can transform then I the demon, will slice him dead with this sword!" The man known as Zabuza finished…

(End Naruto theme: Kyuubi Theme Other Version)

**(A/N: The man known as Zabuza has been revealed! What does this mean for Ben, Gwen, Naruto and the others? Will this man prove to be too much for them to handle or will they beat him? Find out in the next chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!)**

(Insert Naruto 1st Ending Theme: Wind by Akeboshi)

(End Naruto 1st Ending Theme: Wind by Akeboshi)

(The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Preview of Next Chapter: Cue The Naruto Preview Theme!)

Ben: Yeah! We've finally arrived in the Land of Waves! There'll be lots of strong guys waiting for us, though…

Naruto: No matter! I'll restore my credibility and complete the mission! No matter who comes, I'll protect the old man, Dattebayo! There's a strong looking enemy with a sword!

Ben and Naruto: Next Time on The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: The Assassin of The Mist! Watch us go all the way! ;)

(End Naruto Preview Theme)

**And there's another chapter down! =) I loved the fact that I put Ditto in, he was my favorite alien in the original Ben 10 series! =P Who was your favorite Ben 10 alien? Let me know what you guys think as always! =D The next chapter will be up on Saturday, December 6, 2014! =) Don't forget to review and comment! =) Till next time guys, Bye! ^_^**


	15. Chapter 14: The Assassin of The Mist!

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: A Naruto and Ben 10 Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hello! =) Happy Saturday, everyone! =D I hope you all are doing well because it's the weekend! =) As you all know, it's time for another chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja! =D Now, I dunno where I am, but I'm in a forest for some weird reason…Oh crap! It's Zabuza!**

**Zabuza: Huh!? What's a little brat like you doing here!?**

**Me: Brat!? I'm Seventeen! **

**Zabuza: Hmph! Well, in any case, what are you doing here!? Did you come to take my head!? *holds his blade close to my neck***

**Me: N-no! Of course not! I-I was just about to say the disclaimer but would you mind doing it? *scared out of my mind***

**Zabuza: Hmph! The brat doesn't own Naruto or Ben 10 as they belong to their original creators so don't sue him! Now get out of sight, brat!**

**Me: R-right! *runs faraway from Zabuza until he's out of sight* Okay, guys…Here's the chapter, let me get calmed down…enjoy…**

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Chapter 14: The Assassin of The Mist!**

(Insert Naruto 1st Opening: Rocks by Hound Dogs)

(End Naruto 1st Opening: Rocks by Hound Dogs)

On the last chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja, Ben, Gwen, Sasuke and Sakura were successful in protecting Tazuna from Gozu and Meizu along with the help of Kakashi who was revealed to have used the Substitution Jutsu, a Jutsu where your real body is substituted with something. It was also revealed that the Demon Brothers' target was Tazuna! Naruto was poisoned due to the claws of the Demon Brothers and upon stabbing his hand, thus getting the poison out, he vowed to protect Tazuna with all his might and to never be inferior to anyone. While that happened, a man named Zabuza set his sights on Ben, Gwen, Naruto and company. How will this man affect the ninja team and will they defeat him or will he prove to be too overwhelming for them? Find out in this chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!

**Last time from where we left off…**

"I'll use this decapitating knife and kill those guys." The man said.

"Are you sure you all will be okay? The enemy has hired really good ninjas…I heard one can use magic spells and the other can use a watch to transform…" Gato said scared of the sword at his throat.

"Transform, huh? Who the hell do you think I am!? I, Zabuza Momochi was called the Demon of the Village Hidden in The Mist. If this brat can transform then I the demon, will slice him dead with this sword!" The man known as Zabuza finished…

**Chapter Start**

It was very misty and one might ask where are Ben, Naruto, Gwen, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Tazuna?

Well the group is riding in a boat towards their destination: The Land of Waves and the boat even has an oarsman that is rowing the boat.

"It's so misty!" Gwen said.

"Yeah, I can't see anything." Sakura agreed

"Hey, mister, are we there yet?" Ben asked the oarsman impatiently.

"The bridge isn't far now. Our destination's just up ahead: The Land of Waves." The oarsman responded.

(Insert Naruto theme: Evening)

The group appears to have gotten closer to the land of waves as an incomplete bridge came into view.

"Holy crap, look at that!" Ben yelled grinning.

"Yeah, it's huge!" Naruto yelled as well smiling.

"Quiet! I told the both of you, no noise! Why do you think we're traveling like this!? Cutting off the engine and roaring, moving through the dense fog, so they don't see us!" The oarsman yelled at the two boys making them cover their mouths with their hands while Sasuke, Sakura and Gwen stared at the oarsman while Kakashi looked at Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san, before we reach the pier, I want to ask you something. The men who're after you, I need to know why. If you don't tell us, we'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore." Kakashi said to Tazuna who said nothing.

(End Naruto theme: Evening)

The group stared at Tazuna as they waited for an answer.

"I have no choice but to tell you. No, I want you to know the truth because like you said, this is beyond the scope of your original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who casts a very long and deadly shadow." Tazuna began.

"A deadly shadow?" Kakashi asked before continuing, "Who is it?"

"I'm pretty sure you've heard of him. He's one of the wealthiest men in the world, the shipping magnate: Gato." Tazuna said.

"Gato? Of Gato transports? He's a business leader, everyone knows him." Kakashi said.

"Huh, Gato?" Ben asked confused.

"Yeah, who's this Gato, guy?" Gwen asked confused as well.

(Insert Naruto theme: Nervous)

"Gato is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company, that's true, but below the surface, with the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses and nations, he sells drugs and contraband using ninja…" Tazuna explained before continuing, "It was one year ago when Gato first set his sights on the land of waves, he came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of your transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply…disappeared. In an island nation, a man who controls the sea controls everything, finances, government, even our very lives, but there's one thing that he fears, the bridge…when it's completed, it will join us to the land thus breaking his control. I am the bridge builder." Tazuna finished.

(End Naruto theme: Nervous)

"So that's it, since you're the one in charge of the bridge, you're in this Gato's way." Gwen said

"And that must mean the guys we fought in the forest must have worked for this Gato guy, right?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, it seems that way." Sasuke replied.

"Hmm…" Naruto was doing his best to understand the situation.

"I don't understand. If you knew he was dangerous and would stop at nothing to kill you, why did you hide that from us?" Kakashi asked Tazuna.

"It's because…the land of waves is a small, impoverished nation… Even our nobles have little money…" Tazuna said looking down while everyone stared at him.

"The common people who are building this bridge, they can't pay for an A or B ranked mission. It's too expensive and if you end the mission when you drop me ashore, there'll be no bridge." Tazuna said to the group before continuing, "They'll assassinate me before I reach home…" Tazuna finished making Ben, Naruto, Gwen and Sakura sweat nervously.

"But don't feel bad about that. Of course, my sweet little grandson will be upset and cry, "Granddad! I want my granddad!" Tazuna said making Ben, Naruto, Gwen and Sakura sweat nervously even more.

"Oh, and my daughter will condemn the ninja of Konoha, denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and living her life in sorrow." Tazuna said making Ben, Gwen, Naruto and Sakura gulp nervously.

"Oh, well, it's not your fault. Forget about it," Tazuna said to the group.

The group all got nervous (Save for Sasuke) before Kakashi decided to speak up.

"Well…I guess we've got no choice…We'll just keep guarding you." Kakashi said with his famous eyesmile.

"I'm very grateful!" Tazuna said before looking back and giving the peace sign all while saying, "I win!"

"We're approaching the shore." The oarsman said as the group neared the shore.

"Tazuna-san, we've been very fortunate. No one's noticed us so far." The oarsman said.

"Nice going." Tazuna said.

(Insert Naruto theme: Evening)

And with that, the group finally entered a land that has many mangroves as well as many rivers flowing through it. In short: This was The Land of Waves!

"Whoa! So cool!" Ben said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered.

"Okay, I really wish I had my camera!" Gwen said.

The ninja then got off the boat while the oarsman said, "That's as far as I can go. Good luck."

"Right. Thank you for taking such a risk." Tazuna said.

"Just be careful." The oarsman said before starting up the boat's motor and leaving while everyone looked.

"Okay, take me to my home and I mean get me there in one piece." Tazuna said.

"Right." Kakashi said.

"You could've been more polite." Gwen muttered while Ben nodded his head before they all left.

(End Naruto theme: Evening)

"The next ninja that'll be sent won't be Chunin ninja but Jonin level ninja-elite ninja with deadly skills." Kakashi thought.

The group then walked through the forest and while they walked Naruto glared at Sasuke who was walking right next to him and Ben.

"I won't let Sasuke get all the glory this time, Dattebayo!" Naruto thought to himself before running ahead. It was then that Naruto threw a kunai in a random direction shocking making everyone's eyes go wide with the exception of Sasuke.

"Oh, just a mouse." Naruto said while trying to sound intelligent.

(Insert Naruto theme: It's the training!)

"A mouse! Yeah right! Everyone can see through you, dumbass!" Gwen yelled at Naruto.

"You kinda overdid a little!" Ben said while getting over the shock.

"Naruto! Those are not toys! They're kunai, meaning that they're extremely dangerous!" Kakashi scolded Naruto.

"Hmph!" Sasuke said sounding indifferent.

"Stop trying to scare me, you stumpy looking dwarf!" Tazuna yelled at Naruto who ignored him.

"Hey! Who's hiding!? They're over there! No wait, over there!" Naruto yelled while Kakashi sensed something.

"They're over there!" Naruto yelled as he threw another Kunai.

"Enough, you idiot!" Gwen yelled as he punched Naruto in his skull.

"What was that for!? Someone's really following us!" Naruto yelled at Gwen.

"Yeah, right! Quit trying to act like a superhero!" Gwen retorted.

Kakashi then pulled back a bush which revealed to be a white rabbit looking scared that it was almost hit by a kunai.

"Hey! Look what you did, Naruto!" Gwen yelled at Naruto who cried comically.

"A rabbit! I'm sorry, Mr. Rabbit!" Naruto yelled embracing the little creature.

"All this fuss over a rabbit?" Tazuna asked.

"Well it's so poor and helpless!" Ben countered to Tazuna who ignored him.

(End Naruto theme: It's the training)

While Naruto comforted the rabbit as everyone watched, Kakashi was deep in thought.

"That's a snow rabbit, but the color, they only have white fur during winter when the days are shorter and there's little sunlight. This rabbit was raised indoors away from the light meaning for one purpose, replacement technique." Kakashi thought.

While Kakashi was thinking, unknown to everyone, Zabuza was secretly watching the group from a nearby tree.

"So they're already here…" Kakashi thought as he turned his head around.

"Hmm…no wonder the Demon Brothers failed in their mission. It's the copy ninja from Konoha, Kakashi of the Sharingan." Zabuza said before jumping from his tree branch.

"Everyone! Get down!" Kakashi said as a large blade was flying at the group, aimed at Primarily Tazuna.

Everyone had gotten down but Naruto was a bit slow to react until…

"Naruto!" Gwen and Sakura yelled as they pushed Naruto down.

The blade then hit the tree and as soon as it did, Zabuza jumped onto the blade making his presence known as he shot the group a piercing glare.

(Insert Naruto theme; Nervous)

"Huh? Who's that guy?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, who is he?" Gwen asked as well.

"That must be…" Kakashi thought to himself.

"Here it is…my chance to shine, Dattebayo!" Naruto thought trembling as he shot a glance towards Sasuke before continuing, "I won't lose out to Sasuke!" Naruto finished thinking.

"Well, well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, Missing-Nin from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi said.

"Missing-Nin?" Gwen thought.

"What's a Missing-Nin?" Ben thought curiously.

"Missing-Nin? Pfft! Whatever! Nothing'll stop me!" Naruto thought before running forward and but got stopped by Kakashi.

"You're in the way, get back." Kakashi said to Naruto as well as the others.

"In the way? But why?" Naruto asked.

"Zabuza's not like those other ninja. He's in a whole different league…If he's our opponent, I'll need this!" Kakashi said as he lifted the headband from his left eye shocking Ben, Naruto, Gwen, Sasuke and Sakura.

"This could be treacherous…" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi of the Sharinigan eye…Did I get that right?" Zabuza asked.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked as he stared at Kakashi in shock.

"Sharingan?" Gwen asked.

"What's a Sharingan?" Ben asked curiously.

"It's too bad, huh? But, you'll have to hand over the old man." Zabuza said to Kakashi who looked unfazed by Zabuza's threat.

(End Naruto theme: Nervous)

There was a brief silence as Zabuza and Kakashi stared at each other…

"Sharingan?" Gwen thought.

"What's a Sharingan?" Ben thought.

"Sharingan? What's he saying?" Naruto thought to himself.

"What's he saying? Does Kakashi-Sensei have some sort of special power?" Sakura asked.

"Sharingan…" Tazuna thought.

"Now quick! All of you! Manji formation around Tazuna! Protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight!" Kakashi ordered to the five kids.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"I taught you all team work now it's time to use it!" Kakashi said before he revealed his left eye! His left eye had a scar over it and its pupil was red and it had three tomoe inside the pupil! The left eye of Kakashi stunned everyone except for Zabuza.

"I'm ready!" Kakashi said.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Bad Situation)

"H-His eye!" Ben thought shocked.

"What's up with his eye!?" Gwen thought.

"What is that!?" Naruto thought astonished.

"Hmm…Looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action…This is an honor…" Zabuza merely said while staying calm.

"Okay, what the hell is a Sharingan!?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, what is it!?" Naruto asked in agreement.

"Sharingan…a rare power…it resides in the eyes and the user of this visual jutsu or dojutsu can easily see or comprehend any genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu and reflect the attack back to the attacker. The Sharingan is a special, rare form of dojutsu. However, there's more to the Sharingan than that, a lot more." Sasuke explained while Ben, Naruto and Gwen looked at Sasuke shocked.

"You've got it right boy, but you only scratched the surface, The Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique and then copy it to the smallest detail." Zabuza explained and as he did fog began to appear in the area.

"As for you Jonin, in the assassination unit of the Hidden Mist, we had a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in our bingo book. You were called the man who copied over a thousand jutsu, Kakashi the Copy Ninja." Zabuza finished while Kakashi stared straight at him.

(End Naruto theme: Bad Situation)

"Wow…I never thought Kakashi was so famous!" Gwen thought to herself somewhat impressed.

"What's a bingo book? Do you play bingo with it?" Ben asked stupidly and as a result he was ignored by everyone.

"Whoa! So cool!" Naruto said amazed.

Sasuke merely stared at Kakashi and thought, "Wait a minute. The Sharingan is a rare trait that only occurs in a few members in the Uchiha Clan. My clan. Could he be?" Sasuke asked himself.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Glued State)

"Enough talking. I need to exterminate the old man. Now!" Zabuza said shocking Tazuna.

Naruto, Ben, Gwen, Sasuke and Sakura all surrounded Tazuna in a Manji like formation in order to protect Tazuna.

"So, I have to kill you first, Kakashi? So be it!" Zabuza said to Kakashi who was unfazed by Zabuza.

Zabuza then took his blade and jumped onto water while standing on it!

"He's over there!" Naruto said.

"He's standing on the water!" Sakura said.

"Uh, question?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, how is he standing on the water?" Gwen asked.

Zabuza then made a hand sign with his right hand while raising his left arm into the air. His left arm only has two fingers pointing up.

"He's building up a huge amount of Chakra." Kakashi said as he and the others observed what Zabuza was doing.

"Ninja art! Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Zabuza said as the mist seemed to swallow him until nothing was left!

(End Naruto theme: Glued State)

"Hold on! What happened!?" Ben asked.

"He vanished!" Naruto said.

"Mr. Kakashi!" Gwen said as Kakashi walked forward.

"He'll come after me first." Kakashi said.

"Who is he?" Gwen asked while Ben nodded his head as he wanted to know who Zabuza is.

"He's Zabuza Momochi, the leader of the Hidden Mist assassination unit. He's a master of the silent killing technique." Kakashi explained.

"S-silent?" Naruto asked.

"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant without sound or warning of any kind. It's so fast you die so quickly without realizing what happened. The Sharingan can't fully neutralize it so don't lower your guard." Kakashi said to the five kids who looked absolutely shocked.

"Man, his power reminds me of Ghostfreak's…" Ben thought to himself as he thought of one of his transformations that allows him to turn into a ghost.

"Well, if we fail we only lose our lives." Kakashi casually said.

"How the hell can you say something like that!?" Sakura asked.

(Insert Naruto theme: Kyuubi Theme Other Version)

"The mist is getting thicker and thicker!" Ben and Naruto said simultaneously as the mist did indeed get thicker.

"The land of waves is surrounded by ocean so the swirling mists are ever present." Tazuna replied as the mist got so thicker that Kakashi was lost in it!

"Sensei!" Gwen and Sakura said simultaneously.

"Eight points…" Zabuza said while not being seen…

"Hold on! Who's that!?" Gwen asked.

"Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Collar Bone, Kidneys, Heart, Now which will be my attack point?" Zabuza asked calmly shocking everyone as he was still in thin air.

Kakashi put his hands together and gathered enough chakra to dispel the fog much to the shock of the five kids.

Sasuke was trembling in fear!

"I-I feel like I can't breathe! One shallow breath! One tiny movement of the eye is enough to draw his attack! It's so suffocating! If it goes on like this, I'll go insane! The clash of two jonin intent to attack! I've never felt anything so chilling! It's as if my whole life is being choked off! No! I can't take it! I'd rather!" Sasuke said as he held his Kunai that was trembling!

"Sasuke!" Gwen said as she tapped Sasuke's cheek.

"Huh? Gwen?" Sasuke asked in surprise. Gwen smiled that she was able to calm Sasuke down from having a panic attack.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry, nothing's gonna happen. Besides, you can handle that jerk." Gwen said while Sasuke merely stared at her as he slowly coming back to reality.

"Gwen's right. Besides, I'll never allow my comrades to die, Trust me!" Kakashi promised as he looked back to the group giving his infamous eye smile while the two five looked at Kakashi, stunned.

(End Naruto theme: Kyuubi Theme Other Version)

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure…" Zabuza calmly said as it was revealed that Zabuza was inside of the five kids' manji formation shocking everyone present!

"It's over!" Zabuza yelled as he was going to swing his blade at Tazuna's head but was intercepted by Kakashi.

"AAAHH!" Zabuza yelled as he appeared to have been stabbed with a kunai straight to his abdomen, much to the shock of everyone.

However…It's revealed to be a water clone as the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi with his blade swung!

"Look out behind you!" Ben and Naruto yelled.

It appeared too late as Zabuza cut Kakashi in half! Or, it seemed that way as Kakashi had used the water clone jutsu also!

(Insert Naruto theme: The Raising Fighting Spirit)

"The water clone jutsu!? It can't be…" Zabuza thought as he flashed back to the moment when he used his Hidden Mist Jutsu.

"Even in the mist, he saw through my illusion and copied it in an instant!" Zabuza thought before Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai held to Zabuza's throat.

"Don't move. Now it's over" Kakashi said while everyone else looked on amazed.

"W-wow!" Gwen thought.

"So cool!" Ben cheered.

(End Naruto theme: The Raising Fighting Spirit)

**(A/N: Is this the end of the silent killer Zabuza!? Find out in the next chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!)**

(Insert Naruto 1st Opening Theme: Wind by Akeboshi)

(End Naruto 1st Opening Theme: Wind by Akeboshi)

(The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Preview of Next Chapter: Cue The Naruto Preview Theme!)

Ben: Holy crap! It's not over! Kakashi's fell into Zabuza's trap!

Naruto: Damn! I've gotta escape! He'll annihilate me for real! Ugh! This pain! Hey! What am I doing!? I made up my mind, didn't I!? I swore on my word that I'd never run away, no matter what!

Ben and Naruto: Next Time on The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: The Oath of Pain! Nothing'll stop us! ;)

(End Naruto Preview Theme)

**And another chapter down! =) I hope you all liked the Gwen/Sasuke moment in this chapter. Tell me, what do you guys think of the Gwen/Sasuke pairing? Let me know what you all think as always! =D The next chapter will be up on Tuesday, December 9****th****, 2014! =) Don't forget to review and comment like always! =D Till next time guys, Bye! ^_^**


	16. Chapter 15: The Oath of Pain!

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: A Naruto and Ben 10 Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Happy Sunday, everyone! =) As I'm sure that you all know, it's once again time for another chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja! =D For today's disclaimer, I'll be the one to say it since Ben, Naruto, Gwen and the others are busy fighting Zabuza! =) Well-Sensei doesn't own Naruto or Ben 10 as they belong to their original creators so don't sue me as I don't have the finances to pay if I get sued! =P But with all that said and done, let the chapter begin! ^_^**

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Chapter 15: The Oath of Pain!**

(Insert Naruto 1st Opening Theme: Rocks by Hound Dogs)

(End Naruto 1st Opening Theme: Rocks by Hound Dogs)

On the last chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja, Naruto, Ben, Gwen, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Tazuna finally reached the Land of Waves! However, their excitement was cut short when they were ambushed by a ninja of the name, Zabuza Momochi, a ninja of the Hidden Mist Village! Zabuza's goal is to kill Tazuna in order to prevent the bridge from being defeated but Kakashi took Zabuza won and seemingly has the upperhand as Kakashi has a throat to Zabuza's throat! Will Kakashi be victorious against Zabuza or does Zabuza have a few more tricks up his sleeve? Find out in this chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!

**Last time from where we left off…**

"The water clone jutsu!? It can't be…" Zabuza thought as he flashed back to the moment when he used his Hidden Mist Jutsu.

"Even in the mist, he saw through my illusion and copied it in an instant!" Zabuza thought before Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai held to Zabuza's throat.

"Don't move. Now it's over" Kakashi said while everyone else looked on amazed.

"W-wow!" Gwen thought.

"So cool!" Ben cheered.

**Chapter Start**

(Insert Naruto theme: Kyuubi Theme Other Version)

Kakashi put his hands together and gathered enough chakra to dispel the fog much to the shock of the five kids.

Sasuke was trembling in fear!

"I-I feel like I can't breathe! One shallow breath! One tiny movement of the eye is enough to draw his attack! It's so suffocating! If it goes on like this, I'll go insane! The clash of two jonin intent to attack! I've never felt anything so chilling! It's as if my whole life is being choked off! No! I can't take it! I'd rather!" Sasuke said as he held his Kunai that was trembling!

"Sasuke!" Gwen said as she tapped Sasuke's cheek.

"Huh? Gwen?" Sasuke asked in surprise. Gwen smiled that she was able to calm Sasuke down from having a panic attack.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry, nothing's gonna happen. Besides, you can handle that jerk." Gwen said while Sasuke merely stared at her as he slowly coming back to reality.

"Gwen's right. Besides, I'll never allow my comrades to die, Trust me!" Kakashi promised as he looked back to the group giving his infamous eye smile while the two five looked at Kakashi, stunned.

(End Naruto theme: Kyuubi Theme Other Version)

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure…" Zabuza calmly said as it was revealed that Zabuza was inside of the five kids' manji formation shocking everyone present!

"It's over!" Zabuza yelled as he was going to swing his blade at Tazuna's head but was intercepted by Kakashi.

"AAAHH!" Zabuza yelled as he appeared to have been stabbed with a kunai straight to his abdomen, much to the shock of everyone.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Bad Situation)

However…It's revealed to be a water clone as the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi with his blade swung!

"Look out behind you!" Ben and Naruto yelled.

It appeared too late as Zabuza cut Kakashi in half! Or, it seemed that way as Kakashi had used the water clone jutsu also!

"The water clone jutsu!? It can't be…" Zabuza thought as he flashed back to the moment when he used his Hidden Mist Jutsu.

"Even in the mist, he saw through my illusion and copied it in an instant!" Zabuza thought before Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai held to Zabuza's throat.

"Don't move. Now it's over" Kakashi said while everyone else looked on amazed.

"W-wow!" Gwen thought.

"So cool!" Ben cheered.

(End Naruto Theme: Bad Situation)

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura however just stared in pure shock…

"You're finished!" Kakashi said.

"All right!" Naruto cheered along with Ben and Sakura laughed in relief while Sasuke said nothing.

"Hehehe, Finished?" Zabuza asked shocking Kakashi.

"You really don't get it, do you? Your technique is nothing more than a crass imitation. I'll never be defeated by a mere copycat ninja like you." Zabuza said.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Heh, you are full of surprises, though. You already copied my water clone jutsu when you made your little speech." Zabuza said as he remembered what Kakashi said.

**Flashback No Jutsu, Begin!**

Besides, I'll never allow my comrades to die, Trust me!" Kakashi promised as he looked back to the group giving his infamous eye smile while the two five looked at Kakashi, stunned.

**Flashback No Jutsu, End!**

"Very skillfully executed. You made your clone say those words to draw my attention, while you hid in the mist, waiting for me to make my move…Nice try…" Zabuza said before appearing behind Kakashi as the Zabuza that Kakashi held the Kunai to was revealed to be a water clone!

(Insert Naruto Theme: Glued State)

"Holy crap! That was a clone!?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi! Look out!" Ben called out as Zabuza was about to swing his blade towards Kakashi but Kakashi dodged it, luckily.

However, Zabuza kicked Kakashi away, much to the shock of everyone.

"Kakashi!" Gwen yelled worriedly.

"Now!" Zabuza said as he got his blade but not without looking down at the ground.

"Spikes, huh? Trying to slow me down? Hmph! Foolish!" Zabuza said as Kakashi fell in the water.

"Kakashi/Sensei!" Ben, Gwen and Naruto all yelled.

"I can't believe he kicked sensei in the air like that!" Sakura said astonished and horrified.

"…He has great physical strength too…" Sasuke observed.

Kakashi came out from the water but not without noticing something different.

(End Naruto Theme: Glued State)

"This water is different from regular water. It's too dense!" Kakashi said.

"Hmph! Fool!" Zabuza said before making hand signs.

"Water Prison Jutsu!" Zabuza yelled

(Insert Naruto Theme: Nervous)

"What!?" Kakashi asked before getting held in a spherical prison made of water.

"Damn! Escaping in the water? Bad mistake!" Kakashi said as he was stuck in his water prison.

"Hehehe, this prison is made of water but it's stronger than steel…It's hard to fight when you can't move, isn't it? Hmph…So much for the great Kakashi…I'll finish you later but first…I'll start with your little brats!" Zabuza said before making a hand sign with his left hand.

"Water Clone Jutsu!" Zabuza said.

"Damn! He's even more skilled than I thought!" Kakashi said.

As Zabuza said that, a figure from the water arose that looked just like Zabuza.

"Huh!?" Ben asked surprised along with Naruto.

"Ugh…This guy really is creepy…" Gwen said.

"Hehehe, you think wearing a headband makes you a ninja? When you've hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't faze you. Then, you may be called a ninja! When you've become so deadly, your profile is entered in my bingo book! Then you may have earned the title, Ninja!" Zabuza said before making a hand sign for his Hidden Mist Jutsu.

"But to call you little brats, ninja, is a joke!" Zabuza said before he was entirely cloaked in the mist.

"Hold on! He disappeared again!" Ben said.

"Where is he!?" Naruto asked.

"I'm right here!" a Zabuza water clone said before kicking Naruto straight in his face with so much force that it made Naruto's beloved forehead protector fall off of his head.

"Naruto!" Ben, Gwen and Sakura yelled.

"You all are just toddlers on the ninja field!" Zabuza finished.

"Listen! Get the bridge builder and run! You can't win this fight! He's using all of his power to keep me in this prison so he can only fight you with his water clone but a clone can't go far from his real body and if you get away from him, he can't follow so run!" Kakashi yelled at everyone while the looked shocked.

(End Naruto Theme: Nervous)

"Run away?! Out of the question! It became unthinkable the moment you got caught. No matter how fast we run or how far we go, he'll track us down…And wipe us out! If we try a manji formation he'll get behind it in an instant." Sasuke thought before looking at his teammates and continuing, "In the end, if we're on our own, we're finished. Our only chance of survival is to rescue you! We've got to do it!" Sasuke said before charging at the Zabuza water clone who looked unfazed as he went for his sword.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Need to Be Strong)

Sasuke threw various shuriken at the water clone but unfortunately they were deflected by his blade.

"What the!?" Sasuke yelled before noticing Ben lunging at Zabuza as he jumped in the air and was about to deal Zabuza a blow to the face.

"You're mine!" Ben yelled before getting his collar grabbed by the Zabuza water clone.

"Idiot!" the Zabuza water clone yelled before throwing Ben straight into the ground.

"Ben!" Sakura and Gwen yelled worriedly before Gwen ran over to Ben.

"Damn!" Sasuke cursed.

"He even got Ben!?" Naruto yelled before turning to the Zabuza water clone, trembling in fear.

"So this is a Jonin!? A true elite ninja! I've gotta get away! If I don't….he'll…he'll really kill me!" Naruto thought in fear trembling and was about to turn away until his bandaged left hand hit the ground, the pain jolting Naruto.

(End Naruto Theme: Need to Be Strong)

"Ugh…" Naruto said before looking down at his bandaged left hand…"That's right…" Naruto said as he got into deep thought.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Sadness and Sorrow)

**Flashback No Jutsu, Begin!**

Naruto stabbed his poisoned hand and declared, "Upon this wound, I make this pledge, Dattebayo! I will never back down or let anyone else rescue me! I'll never run away!"

**Another Flashback No Jutsu, Begin!**

"You're not hurt are you, Scaredy Cat?" Sasuke asked smirking.

**Flashback No Jutsu, End!**

Naruto remembered his pledge to not lose to Ben or Sasuke…

"Huff…Huff…" Naruto said as he looked at his fallen headband that Zabuza had stepped on.

**Flashback No Jutsu, Begin!**

"I wanna try your headband on, please?" Naruto asked innocently to Iruka.

"Oh, this? Hehe, No way. You can only wear the leaf headband when you graduate from the academy and become a ninja!" Iruka replied smiling.

**Another Flashback No Jutsu, Begin!**

"Hey, Naruto! Come over here! I've got something special I want to give you!" Iruka said before he took off Naruto's goggles and gave Naruto his own headband!

"Congratulations! You graduate!" Iruka said smiling at Naruto who looked totally stunned.

**And Yet another Flashback No Jutsu, Begin!**

"That's what happens on a mission. The enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice. On every mission, your life is on the line." Kakashi said to Ben, Naruto, Gwen, Sasuke and Sakura.

After Ben, Gwen, Sasuke and Sakura share their lunch with Naruto…

"You Pass!" Kakashi said with his eye-smile.

**Flashback No Jutsu, Begin!**

"I'm not that same brat who used to pull ninja pranks all the time! I want a ninja mission!" Naruto complained to Hiruzen.

**Another Flashback Begins!**

"My dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then that way, everyone will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody! Somebody important!" Naruto said triumphantly to Kakashi after Kakashi asked Naruto to introduce himself.

**(End to all Flashbacks!)**

(End Naruto Theme: Sadness and Sorrow)

"That's right! I'm a ninja, Dattebayo! I swore an oath of Pain!" Naruto thought to himself.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Strong and Strike)

"I'm not gonna run!" Naruto yelled before charging at the Zabuza water clone.

"Idiot! Run!" Kakashi yelled.

"Naruto!" Ben said shocked.

"That dumbass!" Sakura yelled.

"What the hell is he doing!?" Gwen asked while Sasuke stared shocked.

"Hmph! Fool!" The Zabuza clone said as Naruto was about to close in.

"AAAHH!" Naruto said before being knocked away with ease and was knocked back into the group.

"Naruto! What the hell were you thinking charging at him like that!? Even Ben and Sasuke couldn't touch him! We're only Genin! We can't defeat a Jonin! What did you think, attempting something as stupid as that!?" Sakura asked before noticing Naruto going picking up his headband as did everyone else notice.

"The headband? That's what he wanted?" Gwen asked.

Everyone else merely stared in anticipation as Naruto was trying to get back up on his feet.

"Ugh…" Naruto said before successfully standing on his feet!

"Naruto!" Ben said.

"Don't worry about me Ben…" Naruto said before he spat out blood and turned to the Zabuza clone and smirked.

"Hey, you! The freak with no eyebrows!" Naruto said smirking as the Zabuza clone got pissed.

"Put this in your bingo book! The ninja who'll become Hokage of Konoha! Huff!" Naruto said before tying his headband on his head while the Zabuza clone stared down at Naruto.

"He never backs down! His name's Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said giving a foxlike smirk.

The Zabuza Clone trembled in pure anger.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said.

"Wow…and here I thought this kid was all talk but he has guts, after all…" Tazuna said looking at Naruto.

"So awesome, Naruto!" Ben exclaimed smiling.

"Yeah!" Gwen said smiling as well.

"Glad you think so, Ben, because I have a plan that involves you and Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Now he's got a plan? This guy…" Sasuke thought before turning to Naruto and speaking, "So you're finally thinking about teamwork, huh?" Sasuke said.

"…What's this feeling? Naruto is so…Determined!" Sakura thought blushing as she stared at Naruto.

"Alright! Let's go wild!" Naruto said smirking as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

(End Naruto Theme: Strong and Strike)

It was a long silence as everyone stared at each other and in that time Naruto has whispered the contents of the plan to Sasuke and Ben.

Ben nearly jumped in excitement of the plan as Sasuke smirked.

"Okay, ready? Let's bring this guy down!" Naruto said smiling.

"Hehehe, big words for such a little man…You think your plan's gonna keep you in the game?" The Zabuza clone asked.

"This isn't good!" Kakashi thought before yelling, "What're you doing!? I told you to run! This fight was over the moment I got caught so take off! Your mission is not to prove how brave you are! It's to protect the bridge builder so stay on mission!"

"Bridge Builder?" Naruto asked as he turned to him.

"Tazuna?" Ben also asked as he turned his head towards Tazuna.

"Well…I guess this was all because of me, because of my desire to live…but I won't let that stand in your way now! Forget about me and do what you have to do! Go ahead and fight to save your sensei!" Tazuna said.

"Hmph! All right, you both hear that?" Sasuke asked Ben and Naruto.

"Hell yeah!" Ben said smiling in excitement.

"Yeah! You both ready?" Naruto asked the two.

"Hehe…Hehehe!" the Zabuza clone laughed.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Kyuubi Theme)

"You really haven't learned a thing, have you!? Still playing your little game…pretending to be ninja…When I was your age…this hand had already crushed many opponents!" the Zabuza clone said

"Huh!?" The kids all asked silultaneously.

"Zabuza, the demon!" Kakashi said in realization.

"So I was in your bingo book, then?" The real Zabuza asked.

"Long ago in the Village Hidden in the Mist, also known as Bloodmist Village, before a student could become a ninja there was one final test…" Kakashi explained to everyone as the real Zabuza looked down at Kakashi.

"Do you know about the graduation exam?" The real Zabuza asked.

"What graduation exam?" Naruto asked.

"Hehehe…" The Zabuza clone laughed.

"What's so funny? We had a graduation test too!" Ben yelled.

"Hehehehehe!" The Zabuza clone continued laughing as Ben and Naruto waited anxiously for their answer.

"Did you have to kill the other students to pass!?" The Zabuza clone asked.

"W-what!?" Ben asked in horror as Naruto followed with the same question.

"Just imagine, young ninja like you eating together, training together and then comes the final exam, only the rules changed! You couldn't stop until the blood of your former friend was on your hand!" The Zabuza clone said.

"T-this guy really sounds like a demon!" Gwen said.

"So cruel!" Sakura followed.

"Over ten years ago in the Village Hidden in the Mist, the graduation test had changed…one year before…a dark evil had filled the school with terror!" Kakashi explained.

"Hold on, what evil? Who was the catalyst for the terror?" Gwen asked.

"Without pause or hesitation, a young boy approached the class and massacred over a hundred different students…that boy….was Zabuza…" Kakashi finished as Gwen's and Sakura's eyes both widened in horror.

(End Naruto Theme: Kyuubi Theme)

"Ah, yes…Those days….It felt SO GOOD!" exclaimed the Zabuza clone with a sick grin underneath his mask before staring down Ben, Naruto and Sasuke who all nearly trembled in fear.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Need to Be Strong)

"AAAHH!" The Zabuza clone said as it kicked Sasuke away and elbowed Sasuke straight in his gut making Sasuke spit blood.

"Sasuke/Sasuke-Kun!" Gwen and Sakura exclaimed in worry.

"No!" Kakashi exclaimed as he watched the brutal onslaught.

"How's that, duckhead!?" the Zabuza clone exclaimed as he stepped on Kakashi's chest harder and Sasuke bleed from his mouth even more.

"Grr…" Kakashi said as he trembled in rage.

"You damn kids really piss me off!" the Zabuza clown said before going for his blade.

"Let go of Sasuke who eyebrowless bastard!" Ben yelled charging at the Zabuza clone.

"Idiot!" the Zabuza clone said before grabbing Ben by his collar again.

"Let me go!" Ben yelled.

"Sure, kid!" The clone yelled before throwing Ben straight into the water.

"Ben!" Gwen, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all exclaimed.

"Asshole!" Naruto said before making a handsign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as many clones appeared around Zabuza.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu, huh? And there's quite a few of them?" the Zabuza clone said as he observed the clones.

"Here we go!" Naruto and all his clones yelled as the all got out their kunai.

"Ugh…" Sasuke groaned in pain as he tried to stand.

The Clones all jumped on the Zabuza clone as they tried to impale the clone but was unsuccessful and he threw them all of with his blade!

"His skills are too advanced with that blade!" Gwen said.

"He's too powerful to defeat!" Tazuna said.

As all the clones flew back, Naruto dug in his back pack.

"I'm not giving up! I've still got this!" Naruto yelled before fishing out a certain weapon.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled throwing Sasuke the weapon.

"All right! The plan's going successful so far!" Sasuke said smirking as he held the weapon..

"Huh?" Zabuza asked.

Naruto smiled as the plan appeared to be going well so far…

The weapon that Naruto gave Sasuke developed into a Shuriken!

(Insert Naruto Theme: Bad Situation)

"Demon Wind Shuriken! Windmill of Shadows!" Sasuke said with a deadly serious look on his face.

"Cool!" Gwen exclaimed smiling.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura said blushing and smiling.

Tazuna and Kakashi merely stared on in shock.

"A shuriken? Heh, you'll never touch me with that!" The Zabuza clone said confidently.

"Let's see then!" Sasuke said before jumping up in the air and throwing it and it missed the Zabuza clone as it was heading in the direction of the real Zabuza!

"So you passed the clone and aimed for me, huh? Smart but…Not smart enough!" Zabuza said as he grabbed the shuriken and threw it in the water but then noticed a second shuriken coming towards him!

"A second one that was in the shadow of the first one! The shadow shuriken jutsu!" Zabuza said.

"The second shuriken's on target! He can't catch this one!" Gwen thought as Naruto and Sasuke stared intently at it.

Zabuza merely jumped above it, missing it!

"I told you a shuriken can't touch me!" Zabuza yelled.

"He dodged it!" Gwen and Sakura thought at the same time.

(End Naruto Theme: Bad Situation)

"Hmph!" Sasuke smirked.

The second shuriken was revealed to be Naruto holding a kunai in his hand!

Everyone was shocked as Naruto was about to throw the kunai at Zabuza.

"What!?" Zabuza asked.

"Eat this!" Naruto yelled before throwing the kunai at Zabuza.

"Nice try!" Zabuza said before catching the Kunai.

"Heh! Is that it!? That was your master plan!? You're finished!" Zabuza said.

"No!" Sakura yelled.

"For some reason, I sense something's coming." Gwen said.

Everyone was shocked but for some reason, Naruto and Sasuke were smirking before Naruto fell in the water.

"What's the smile about?" Zabuza asked.

"It's cause…it's NOT over yet!" a deep voice emanated from the deep.

"What!? What is it!?" Zabuza asked shocked.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Surprise Attack)

Out from the water came a humanoid angler fish whose body was mostly grey. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his left torso, and spoke with a deep, gasping voice. This fish's name was Ripjaws.

"That symbol?! Damn! I forgot there was a kid that could transform!" Zabuza said as Ripjaws neared him.

"That's!" Gwen said in shocked.

Kakashi, Sakura and Tazuna stared in shock at Ben's transformation while Sasuke merely smirked.

"You're done!" Ripjaws said as he neared his opponent.

(End Naruto Theme: Surprise Attack)

**(A/N: Has the demon Zabuza finally met his match or does he have another trick up his sleeve? Why am I asking you guys all these questions? Find out in the next chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!)**

(Insert Naruto 1st Ending Theme: Wind by Akeboshi)

(End Naruto 1st Ending Theme: Wind by Akeboshi)

(The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Preview of Next Chapter: Cue the Naruto Preview Theme!)

Ben: Hell Yeah, it worked! Zabuza had no idea what I could do! I totally got him!

Naruto: No! We got him! It's the Hidden Leaf style of The Monster Trio! All right, we got you free, Sensei, now the rest is up to you!

Ben and Naruto: Next time on The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Kakashi! Sharingan Warrior! Don't miss our big victory! ;)

(End Naruto Preview Theme)

**And there's another chapter down! =) I hoped you guys all liked the twist that I put at the end of the chapter with Ripjaws! =D Honestly, Ben is so awesome he deserves that twist! But in any case, leave tons of reviews and tell me what you all thought of the chapter! The next one will be up on Sunday, December 14, 2014! =) Don't forget to review and comment! =) Till next time guys, Bye! ^_^**


	17. Chapter 16: Kakashi! Sharingan Warrior!

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: A Naruto and Ben 10 Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Happy Saturday, guys! =D As usual, it's time for another chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja! =D For the disclaimer for today, a new masked character will say it! =) I wonder if this masked person is a man or woman? ;)**

**Masked Ninja: I will not answer. However, Well-Sensei doesn't own Naruto or Ben 10 as they belong to their original creators so don't sue him. *leaves after saying that***

**Me: What a weirdo….In any case, enjoy the chapter! =)**

**The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Chapter 16: Kakashi! Sharingan Warrior!**

(Insert Naruto 1st Opening Theme: Rocks by Hound Dogs)

(End Naruto 1st Opening Theme: Rocks by Hound Dogs)

On the last chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja, while it looked like Kakashi seemingly had defeated Zabuza, it was revealed to have been a water clone that Kakashi held the kunai too! As Kakashi was shocked, he was knocked into the water and subjected to be held in Zabuza's Water Prison Jutsu. As soon as Zabuza did that, he made a water clone to fight Ben, Naruto, Gwen and the others that were protecting Tazuna. The Zabuza water clone attacked Naruto first and the power that Zabuza displayed was about to make Naruto run away but remembering his promises to not to lose to Sasuke and Ben, Naruto stood up with a newfound determination and readied to take on Zabuza once again. After getting up, Naruto made a plan with Ben and Sasuke, however, Zabuza had attacked Sasuke! Ben tried to save Sasuke but was thrown in the water and Naruto attempted the same by tackling Zabuza with his shadow clones but was knocked away by Zabuza's blade. However, this didn't deter Naruto as he threw a Shuriken at Sasuke who threw it at Zabuza but Zabuza dodged it. However…there was revealed to be a second shuriken which was the real Naruto disguised as the Shuriken! The real Naruto then threw a kunai at Zabuza who unfortunately caught it…It looked to be the end of the fight but Ripjaws, one of Ben's aliens that's a fish, came out of the water ready to bite Zabuza down! Is this the end of the demon Zabuza? Find out in this chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!

**Last time from where we left off…**

"That symbol?! Damn! I forgot there was a kid that could transform!" Zabuza said as Ripjaws neared him.

"That's!" Gwen said in shocked.

Kakashi, Sakura and Tazuna stared in shock at Ben's transformation while Sasuke merely smirked.

"You're done!" Ripjaws said as he neared his opponent.

**Chapter Start**

(Insert Naruto Theme: Need to be Strong)

"AAAHH!" The Zabuza clone said as it kicked Sasuke away and elbowed Sasuke straight in his gut making Sasuke spit blood.

"Sasuke/Sasuke-Kun!" Gwen and Sakura exclaimed in worry.

"No!" Kakashi exclaimed as he watched the brutal onslaught.

"How's that, duckhead!?" the Zabuza clone exclaimed as he stepped on Kakashi's chest harder and Sasuke bleed from his mouth even more.

"Grr…" Kakashi said as he trembled in rage.

"You damn kids really piss me off!" the Zabuza clown said before going for his blade.

"Let go of Sasuke who eyebrowless bastard!" Ben yelled charging at the Zabuza clone.

"Idiot!" the Zabuza clone said before grabbing Ben by his collar again.

"Let me go!" Ben yelled.

"Sure, kid!" The clone yelled before throwing Ben straight into the water.

"Ben!" Gwen, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all exclaimed.

"Asshole!" Naruto said before making a handsign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as many clones appeared around Zabuza.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu, huh? And there's quite a few of them?" the Zabuza clone said as he observed the clones.

"Here we go!" Naruto and all his clones yelled as the all got out their kunai.

"Ugh…" Sasuke groaned in pain as he tried to stand.

The Clones all jumped on the Zabuza clone as they tried to impale the clone but was unsuccessful and he threw them all of with his blade!

"His skills are too advanced with that blade!" Gwen said.

"He's too powerful to defeat!" Tazuna said.

As all the clones flew back, Naruto dug in his back pack.

"I'm not giving up! I've still got this!" Naruto yelled before fishing out a certain weapon.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled throwing Sasuke the weapon.

"All right! The plan's going successful so far!" Sasuke said smirking as he held the weapon..

"Huh?" Zabuza asked.

Naruto smiled as the plan appeared to be going well so far…

(End Naruto Theme: Need to be Strong)

The weapon that Naruto gave Sasuke developed into a Shuriken!

(Insert Naruto Theme: Bad Situation)

"Demon Wind Shuriken! Windmill of Shadows!" Sasuke said with a deadly serious look on his face.

"Cool!" Gwen exclaimed smiling.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura said blushing and smiling.

Tazuna and Kakashi merely stared on in shock.

"A shuriken? Heh, you'll never touch me with that!" The Zabuza clone said confidently.

"Let's see then!" Sasuke said before jumping up in the air and throwing it and it missed the Zabuza clone as it was heading in the direction of the real Zabuza!

"So you passed the clone and aimed for me, huh? Smart but…Not smart enough!" Zabuza said as he grabbed the shuriken and threw it in the water but then noticed a second shuriken coming towards him!

"A second one that was in the shadow of the first one! The shadow shuriken jutsu!" Zabuza said.

"The second shuriken's on target! He can't catch this one!" Gwen thought as Naruto and Sasuke stared intently at it.

Zabuza merely jumped above it, missing it!

"I told you a shuriken can't touch me!" Zabuza yelled.

"He dodged it!" Gwen and Sakura thought at the same time.

(End Naruto Theme: Bad Situation)

"Hmph!" Sasuke smirked.

The second shuriken was revealed to be Naruto holding a kunai in his hand!

Everyone was shocked as Naruto was about to throw the kunai at Zabuza.

"What!?" Zabuza asked.

"Eat this!" Naruto yelled before throwing the kunai at Zabuza.

"Nice try!" Zabuza said before catching the Kunai.

"Heh! Is that it!? That was your master plan!? You're finished!" Zabuza said.

"No!" Sakura yelled.

"For some reason, I sense something's coming." Gwen said.

Everyone was shocked but for some reason, Naruto and Sasuke were smirking before Naruto fell in the water.

"What's the smile about?" Zabuza asked.

"It's cause…it's NOT over yet!" a deep voice emanated from the deep.

"What!? What is it!?" Zabuza asked shocked.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Surprise Attack)

Out from the water came a humanoid angler fish whose body was mostly grey. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his left torso, and spoke with a deep, gasping voice. This fish's name was Ripjaws.

"That symbol?! Damn! I forgot there was a kid that could transform!" Zabuza said as Ripjaws neared him.

"That's!" Gwen said in shocked.

Kakashi, Sakura and Tazuna stared in shock at Ben's transformation while Sasuke merely smirked.

"You're done!" Ripjaws said as he neared his opponent.

Sakura asked astonished, "Ben can turn into a fish!?"

Gwen smiled and nodded, "Yeah!"

"AAAHH!" Ripjaws yelled before biting the arm of Zabuza making Zabuza release the water prison jutsu by accident as Zabuza was in pain.

"AAH! Get off of me!" Zabuza yelled as he punched Ripjaws/Ben on his Omnitrix Symbol thus making Ben deactivate his transformation.

Zabuza's arm was bleeding heavily shocking Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna.

Gwen merely smiled as she yelled, "Serves you right!"

Zabuza had a vein pop in his head as he prepared to throw a shuriken that he caught previously, at Ben!

Ben looked at the shuriken in shock and said, "Crap! I can't dodge!"

"You little shit! I'll kill you!" Zabuza said as he readied the Shuriken.

(End Naruto Theme: Surprise Attack)

However….Kakashi stopped Zabuza from throwing the Shuriken by blocking it with his hand! Blood dripped down into the water as Kakashi shot Zabuza a killer glare with his Sharingan…shocking Zabuza.

"Mr. Kakashi's released!" Gwen yelled happily.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Ben come out of the water smiling that their plan was a success.

"Naruto, Ben, that was an excellent plan! You both have really grown, huh?" Kakashi asked impressed.

"Hahaha! Thanks! I knew I couldn't beat him with just my shadow clones so I thought of something in my head, thus, that's how the plan came to be!" Naruto said happily.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Glued State)

"Yeah! Basically our plan was I would intentionally get myself thrown into the water so that I could transform into one of my aliens, Ripjaws while Naruto would attack Zabuza with his clones! Then if Naruto and his clones got thrown off, Naruto would use of his clones to transform into a Shuriken. When Naruto threw it to Sasuke, it looked like a real Shuriken! Sasuke could easily tell it was Naruto so he spun around so no one could see and pulled out his own Shuriken. Now there were two shuriken, one was real and one was Naruto! Naruto hid in the shadow of the real Shuriken and the target was the real Zabuza! Then, after that, Sasuke would throw the Shuriken at the real Zabuza who would catch it, after that a second shuriken would fly at Zabuza which would be Naruto! Naruto would then throw his kunai at Zabuza who would catch it! Then as Zabuza would believe everything was over, I'd come out of the water as Ripjaws that would bite his arm, thus releasing Kakashi from that water prison jutsu thingy!" Ben finished proudly.

"HA! We really are a good team! I call us The Monster Trio!" Naruto said proudly.

(End Naruto Theme: Glued State)

"Monster Trio's a perfect name for the three of us!" Ben smiled.

"Monster Trio, huh? Sounds good but don't brag you two, we just lucked out." Sasuke said smirking.

"Wait! The whole thing was just a fluke!?" Gwen and Tazuna asked simultaneously.

"It may be a fluke but their teamwork was flawless. They executed their plan perfectly! Most of the time, they act like they hate each other and yet they're a perfect trio of a team!" Sakura said blushing at Sasuke, Naruto and then Ben.

"That brat distracted me which is why I lost control of the water prison jutsu!" Zabuza said pissed.

"Don't flatter yourself! You weren't distracted! You were forced to let go…" Kakashi countered Zabuza making Zabuza angry, Sasuke get his guard up while Ben and Naruto merely smirked.

"Your technique worked on me once but it won't work on me again…" Kakashi said.

"Hmph!" Zabuza replied.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Kakashi asked Zabuza who merely stared at him as everyone watched the two in anticipation of what was going to happen before Sasuke decided to speak up.

"Hey, Gwen, Sakura, you both know what to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Gwen and Sakura both said before they got in front of Tazuna.

"Hmph!" Zabuza said as his eyebrow twitched shocking Kakashi.

Zabuza tried sinking the Shuriken deep into Kakashi's hand but Kakashi merely flung the weapon. Both men then jumped away and as they did so Zabuza made a hand sign which Kakashi's Sharingan eye caught!

"Huh?" Ben asked shocked.

"Oh!" Naruto said shocked as well.

"The Sharingan!" Sasuke said astonished.

Zabuza then jumped onto the water and made the following hand signs, "Ox → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Boar → Bird → Ox → Horse → Bird → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Water → Monkey → Bird → Dragon → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Hare → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Bird → Yang Water → Rat → Boar → Bird!"

Kakashi had jumped on the water as well as made the same exact hand signs, "Ox → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Boar → Bird → Ox → Horse → Bird → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Water → Monkey → Bird → Dragon → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Hare → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Bird → Yang Water → Rat → Boar → Bird!"

The two then continued to make various hand signs before finishing with, "Water-Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!"

All of a sudden….

(Insert Naruto Theme: The Raising Fighting Spirit)

Two water dragons emerged from the water and only to collide with one another, blow after blow!

"Whoa! Water Dragons!?" Ben yelled before being swept away by the water along with Naruto who was shocked as well.

"AAHH!" Gwen, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna yelled as they were hit with the water as well.

The two water dragons continued to struggle and fight until they bit each other!

"Wow…So many hand signs and he mirrored them all perfectly…Instantly!" Sasuke said as he looked on astonished.

"Water Dragons? He can make a dragon out of water!?" Gwen asked shocked.

"What're they doing!? Is that a ninjutsu!?" Sakura asked shocked as well.

"Wow!" Naruto said shocked and impressed.

"Go Kakashi!" Ben cheered.

Kakashi was struggling as he held his kunai to Zabuza's blade…

"Something isn't right!" Zabuza though as his mind drifted back to the moment when he made his water dragon jutsu.

"The Sharingan can comprehend and replicate an enemy's technique…However…both jutsu occurred simultaneously! Could he?" Zabuza thought as he held his blade to Kakashi's kunai.

Gwen, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna merely stared on dumbfounded.

(End Naruto Theme: The Raising Fighting Spirit)

Unknown to everyone present, a boy was watching as he stood on the branch of a tree. This boy had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame, and was also quite short for his age. This person's normal shinobi outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He also wears light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour. This boy's long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. He also wore a black forehead protector with the Kirigakure's symbol upon it. He also wears a hunter-nin mask on top of his forehead protector, which was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top.

Zabuza and Kakashi continued to hold their weapons to each other…

As Zabuza did this he thought, "Could it be?" before he and Kakashi jumped away from each other shocking Naruto, Ben, Gwen, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna while the masked boy simply watched from afar.

Zabuza and Kakashi both ran on the water in the exact same fashion before Zabuza decided to stop. Irked, Zabuza decided to raise his left arm into the air while making a hand sign with his right hand, shocking Zabuza as well as everyone else.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Confrontment)

"Hold on! He's copying everything that Zabuza guy is doing!" Gwen said shocked.

"How is he doing that, Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked while Sasuke simply stared forward without saying a word.

"My movements….It's like he's knowing…" Zabuza thought before Kakashi interrupted.

"What you're gonna do next?" Kakashi answered shocking Zabuza.

"What!? Don't tell me he's reading my mind!" Zabuza thought to himself as he stared at Kakashi's Sharingan.

Zabuza put his hands together, making a triangle shape while thinking, "He looks at me with that damned eye!"

Kakashi put his hands together making the same triangle shape as well aggravating Zabuza even further while asking, "It pisses you off, doesn't it?"

(End Naruto Theme: Confrontment)

Zabuza then made another handsign as he yelled, "Ha! All you're doing is copying me like a monkey!"

"You can't beat me with cheap tricks! I'll crush you!" Both Zabuza and Kakashi said irritating Zabuza even further.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Nervous)

"When I get finished with you, you'll never open that monkey mouth again!" Zabuza yelled as he made various hand signs before noticing a silhouette behind Kakashi.

"What the hell is that!?" Zabuza asked.

The silhouette turned out to be a perfect copy of Zabuza behind Kakashi signifying that Kakashi really is the copycat ninja!

"Me!? How! Is it an illusion jutsu!?" Zabuza asked astonished before Kakashi finished up his various hand signs.

"Water-Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled as the tomoe in his eye spun around.

"What!?" Zabuza asked dumbfounded.

The water began to spin around until the water rose and spun like a vortex shocking everyone.

"Whoa! So cool!" Ben beamed.

"Amazing!" Gwen said as she stared in awe of the technique.

"Impossible!" Zabuza yelled before he was hit with the powerful water technique.

"I was just about to create a vortex but he created one first!" Zabuza thought as he was swept away by the water.

"AAAHH!" Zabuza yelled as he was stuck in the water.

"He copies my jutsu before I can even use them! I can't keep up!" Zabuza said as he was still submerged in the water.

The technique was so powerful that it turned into a huge wave and sent Zabuza flying straight into the forest!

(End Naruto Theme: Nervous)

"Ugh!" Gwen, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna said as they were hit by the water.

"Aah!" Ben and Naruto yelled as they were swept away by the water so much that they both eventually made it back to land.

"Ben! Naruto! Are you two okay?" Gwen asked as she ran up to them along with the others.

"Yeah…" Ben replied.

"More or Less…" Naruto answered as well.

The mysterious masked boy seemingly vanished as the water hit him…

Meanwhile, Zabuza was knocked into a tree and he coughed up a lot of water before being hit with four kunai, two in his arms and two in his legs.

"Ugh!" Zabuza groaned in pain.

Kakashi had jumped onto the branch of the same tree where Zabuza was and said, "You're finished now!"

The water had eventually went back into the river as Zabuza looked up at Kakashi purely dumbfounded…

"How…can you….see into the future!?" A bewildered Zabuza asked.

"Yes…This is your final battle!" Kakashi said as he held up a kunai.

At that exact moment, two senbon needles flew in the air until they hit Zabuza right in his neck! Blood poured everywhere shocking Ben, Gwen, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna and Kakashi.

"Huh!? What!?" Kakashi asked before noticing the masked person standing on a branch of tree across from Kakashi.

Zabuza had fallen to the ground without a word seemingly deceased…

"Hehehe, you're right. It was his final battle." The masked person spoke calmly as everyone stared at the person in shock, especially Ben and Naruto.

"Okay…what the hell just happened!?" Ben asked.

"Beats me…." Naruto tried to answer before taking notice of Zabuza's condition as Zabuza lay down on the ground not moving with extremely wide eyes.

Kakashi then jumped down from the tree branch that he was on towards Zabuza's body as Gwen, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna all stared at the masked boy still in shock.

Kakashi tried feeling Zabuza's neck for any vital signs before coming to a realization, "No vital signs…" Kakashi said before staring up at the masked man.

"Thank you all. I've been tracking down Zabuza for an extremely long time waiting for an opportunity to kill him…" The masked boy said giving them all a polite bow.

"By that mask I can tell you're a Hunter Nin from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi said looking at him while Gwen and Ben raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"Impressive. You all are well informed." The masked boy congratulated.

"A Hunter-Nin!" Naruto said trying to sound smart.

"Naruto! You proably don't even know what a Hunter-Nin is! You missed the lesson like always! Hunter-Nin always have special roles!" Sakura said getting the attention of Ben and Gwen.

"Umm, I have a question." Gwen asked before Ben butted in.

"Yeah! What the hell is a Hunter-Nin!?" Ben asked Sakura making her sigh in annoyance before she spoke.

"Ugh! You're as stupid as Naruto! Anyways, when a Missing-Nin leaves his or her village, they carry all sorts of secrets with them, the secrets of their entire village. Hunter-Nin are designed to hunt down and kill these Missing-Nin so that the secrets of the village remain safe!" Sakura explained to the two cousins.

"Wow! When'd you get so smart!?" Ben asked Sakura whose eyebrow twitched.

"Idiot! How the hell did you become a ninja!?" Sakura yelled before she hit Ben's skull leaving a bump on his head.

"Ow! When're you gonna stop hitting me!?" Ben asked as he rubbed his poor noggin.

"When you get smarter!" Sakura retorted before looking back at the masked boy.

"That's right. I'm a member of the elite tracking unit of the Village of the Hidden Mist. It was my duty to stop Zabuza." The masked man said shocking everyone save for Kakashi.

"Wow! So this girl hunts down bad ninja?" Ben asked.

"I think she's actually a he, stupid!" Gwen said as she smirked at Ben's horrified expression.

"What!? But he sounds so much like a girl!" Ben said and as he argued with Gwen, Kakashi stared up at the masked man.

"From his size and voice, he must not be that much older than Naruto, yet he's an elite assassin." Kakashi thought as he observed the masked man.

The wind flew through the masked boy's hair as Kakashi stared up at him.

"He's no ordinary kid, but I wonder what he is…" Kakashi thought to himself.

Naruto ran up to the tree of the masked man and he growled as he looked at Zabuza's dead body before staring up the masked boy who merely stared down at Naruto.

(Insert Naruto Theme: Sadness and Sorrow)

"What the hell is this!? Naruto yelled before Ben soon followed.

"Yeah! Who the hell do you think you are!?" Ben yelled shocking everyone save for the masked person as well as Kakashi.

"Did you hear us!?" Naruto yelled, pissed before Kakashi walked up to the two of them.

"Easy, both of you. He's not our enemy." Kakashi said.

"Shut up! That's not the point!" Ben countered before Naruto butted in.

"Yeah! Did you see what he did?! Zabuza was powerful just like some monster and this kid who's not even bitter than the rest of us took down Zabuza easily without breaking a sweat! What the hell does that make us!? We're just fumbling around and don't know a damn thing!" Naruto yelled as Gwen, Sasuke, Sakura looked down sadly.

"So how the hell can we accept that!?" Ben asked Kakashi pissed off as he stared at the two kids.

"Well even if you both don't accept it, it still happened." Kakashi simply said to the two boys shocking them before he put his hands on their heads before continuing.

"In this world, there are people younger than you but stronger than me…" Kakashi said grimly as Sasuke gritted his teeth.

Ben and Naruto made irritated faces as the masked boy vanished in a swirl of leaves before arriving right next to Zabuza and picking up his corpse.

"Your struggle is over now. Now I must take care of the remains. There are many secrets in this body and they must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands. Please excuse me! Farewell." The masked boy said before vanishing in another swirl of leaves, disappearing completely.

"Hey!" Ben said.

"He disappeared!" Naruto finished.

Kakashi merely sighed as he put his hand band back over his left eye.

Ben and Naruto ran up to the tree trying to locate the masked boy only to not be successful.

"Ben, Naruto, he's gone. Just let it go." Kakashi said.

"Ugh! Damn it! What the hell are we doing!?" Ben said as he punched the ground, making his knuckles bleed but he ignored the pain, as Naruto soon followed.

"Damn it! We're nothing! We're like fodder!" Naruto said as everyone stared sadly.

"Naruto…Ben…" Gwen and Sakura said simultaneously as they both frowned.

Ben and Naruto continued to punch the ground, making their knuckles bleed until Kakashi grabbed the two of them by the arms, making them stop.

"As ninja, the things that we encounter are never easy. Save your angers for the next enemy we come across." Kakashi said to the two boys making them stop relunctantly as they stared at the ground sadly.

(End Naruto Theme: Sadness and Sorrow)

Kakashi then turned around to the others and said, "We haven't completed our mission yet. We still have to get Tazuna-San to his bridge, after all." Kakashi said.

"Hehe, sorry that I caused that trouble for you guys! But you all can rest at my house when we get to the village!" Tazuna laughed making Ben beam slightly at the mention of rest and recuperation.

"All right! Let's get a move on!" Kakashi said and as he took his first step, he was suddenly paralyzed with pain so much that he fell down to the ground shocking everyone.

"Kakashi!" Everyone yelled as they rushed to his side.

**(A/N: What's wrong with Kakashi!? What's come over him?! Will he be all right!? Why am I asking you guys all these questions!? Find out in the next chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja!)**

(Insert Naruto 1st Ending Theme: Wind by Akeboshi)

(End Naruto 1st Ending Theme: Wind by Akeboshi)

(The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Preview of Next Chapter: Cue the Naruto Preview Theme)

Ben: Wow! I can't wait to see what happens next! But the next chapter's gonna be a little breather! It's a one-shot story that's coming next Thursday! =)

Naruto: Yeah! Two celebrate two months of this story being written and produced, Well-Sensei has decided to write a Christmas one shot full of humor and fluff! What kind of story will it be?

Ben and Naruto: Find on the next chapter of The Omnitrix Wielding Ninja: Christmas Who? Don't miss Naruto finding out what Christmas is! ^_^

(End Naruto Preview Theme)

**And there's another chapter for you all! I'M SO SO SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER BEING A DAY LATE! The reason was because I had an exam today due to this week being finals so I have to devote my attention to that so I'm sorry if I kept you guys waiting… =( But any who, at least the chapter's out now! Better late than never, right? =) Haha! But yeah, the next chapter will be a small one shot based on Naruto and the other ninjas of Konoha finding out what Christmas is since they've never celebrated Christmas =P I'm sure you guys will enjoy it so look forward to next Thursday! =) But like always, tell me what you all thought of this chapter, leave tons of reviews and favorite and comment like always! Well guys, till next week, Well-Sensei, out! ^_^**


End file.
